


Falling Into Pieces

by yrrahjen



Series: Twilight Collision [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AUBella, AnxiousEdward, F/M, Hurt, Love, memorylost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrahjen/pseuds/yrrahjen
Summary: A sequel to Twilight Collision. After surviving an attack from a sadistic vampire, Bella and the Cullen family try to find a way to help her get her memories back and find out where she came from but Bella's birthday celebration triggers a set of events that might endanger not just her relationship with Edward Cullen, but also all of their lives.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: Twilight Collision [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. New Identity

**Author's Note:**

> All characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright Infringement intended.
> 
> This work is also available in FF.net but may have some slight difference for some chapters along the way until I update the post from the other site as well. Currently doing a major update with a minor character while updating at the same time.

_ Edward POV _

"It's Heeere" Alice's sing-song voice echoed in the living room. The soft melody I was playing in the piano ended as Alice and Jasper arrived from their out of town trip. Bella was sitting on a pillow that she placed on the floor beside me while reading Wuthering Heights. She looked up from what she was reading and greeted Alice with Jasper tagging along behind her. Although Jasper has been able to control his thirst when Bella was around, he still maintained a safe distance from her.

"Hey Alice! Hey Jasper! What's here?" Bella asked, putting her book down. Jasper nodded with her greeting then looked at me.

_Poker?_

I grinned. With what Alice had in mind for Bella, I needed to find something to occupy myself with. I stood up and Bella instinctively followed but Alice blocked her way.

"Ah-ah-ah" Alice wiggled her finger and Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Here" She handed her the manila envelope that she was holding and watched as Bella opened it and inspected the contents one by one.

"Whoa, are these -?" She was not able to continue as she focused on the papers on her hand. There were papers, ID's and passports.

"You are officially Isabella Marie Swan from Phoenix Arizona. We had to improvise where you came from and guesstimate your age so I hope you don’t mind." Bella turned towards the driver's license in her hand while Jasper laid down the cards in the table in front of us. I watched, amused, at Bella's reaction to the driver's license that she was holding.

"Wait, why do I get to be older than Edward?" She waived the card in the air and we saw the figures showing that she was eighteen years old in the license.

"Bella, you know I'm older than you by a hundred years"

"You wanna put that on your license?" She glared at me while Jasper tried to contain his laughter in front of me.

"Cheer up. It's just numbers and besides, you seem to be the mature one in the relationship so might as well show that in your ID's and it's just one year" Alice winked but Bella was having none of it.

"Oh yeah? And what's with my birthday coming up two weeks from now?" It was my sister that she was now glaring at, which made her look adorable but Alice was unfazed. That would make her nineteen in two weeks’ time.

"Bella… Bella… Bella… I feel like there's a need for us to celebrate your arrival and after what happened, I think we all deserve a little celebration!" Alice cheered.

"You could have at least made my birthday the anniversary of the day when you found me" Bella pointed out.

"I did ask that but Alice was having none of it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Six months is too long to wait! C'mon Bella! Work with me here! I want to do something grand! And with Rosalie and Emmett off to college, we could use a little get together now and then." Alice used her charms on Bella and I'm not sure if it was going to work.

"Fine" Bella huffed. Huh. I guess it always does. Alice bounced up and down while clapping her hands in glee.

"Ooohhh! We have a lot of things to prepare! We're going to-"

"Ah! Keep it simple! I won't make a fuss out if it, if you keep it from being extravagant!" Bella cut her off.

"But Bella, I want to throw you a big party and go all out!" My sister exclaimed.

"Alice…Alice…Alice… I know you, you can work your magic even in a simple setting. C'mon now, don't tell me that you can't do it?" Bella hugged Alice in her side and there was a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Of course, I can!" Alice said indignantly. Her mind was already thinking about all the ways that she was going to prepare for the party.

Jasper and I were trying very hard not to laugh. Bella was beating Alice in her own game and there was one thing that always gets to Alice, challenging her. Bella knew how to push the right buttons when it came to my sister and it was hilarious to watch.

"Good! Now that that's clear, I'd like to enjoy a nice afternoon with my boyfriend" Bella started to walk towards us but Alice still blocked her way.

"Not yet. You're coming with me." Alice looked at her, getting ready for Bella to argue.

"To where?"

"Shopping of course"

"Why?"

"To buy you new clothes"

"Again…why?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Really Bella?" Bella, Jasper and I finally burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Alice. I like annoying you. You look adorable"

"Ha Ha! Bet you still can't say no to me though" Alice challenged and Bella stopped laughing and sighed in resignation.

"You're right. Fine let's go. I need to get myself some workout clothes anyway."

Alice stuck her tongue out at us as she dragged Bella outside but not before she ran around Alice to give me a quick peck in the cheeks to say goodbye.

"We won't be long… I hope." Bella told me.

"Enjoy yourself Love"

"Come on Bella, we have a lot of things to buy today"

"I'm coming... I'm coming"

As soon as the two girls were gone, Jasper and I were left in the house, staring at each other.

"I'm sure she can hold her own against Alice" Jasper commented. His words made me smile.

"I know she can" We went back to playing poker for only a few minutes before Jasper decided to play video games instead where I won't be able to "cheat". I gladly played since there was nothing else to do with Bella not around.

We spent the next few hours playing video games until both of us went our own ways with me going back to filling the house with music from my piano and Jasper sitting comfortably in the couch, a history book in hand. We were looking for some ways to kill time until our girls would return when I heard where Jasper's thoughts were leading.

_Ever stop thinking if she would be able to go back to her world?_

"Never."

"I wonder what her world looks like…" Jasper mused.

"Only she knows. If only I could read her mind, I would have been able to see what she saw when that memory came to her." I thought wistfully. I couldn't imagine what she would have felt having that kind of memories coming back to her.

"Chaos everywhere like the world is ending… Those where her exact words. I feel like she has seen her fair share of battles" I added.

"I don't think she's just witnessed it. I bet she's experienced it firsthand." Jasper's thoughts went back to the night that Bella fought James. He had arrived to see Bella already finishing him off and after Bella was finally able to share the details of what exactly had happened before we arrived, he was shocked to hear that Bella had a plan after all. She hadn’t ran away from us and faced James blindly and recklessly, she was determined to fight him with a game plan in mind.

Bella was quick to look for a strategy and that was something you can't just pick up if you haven't been to a war.

"I bet the healed scars that Esme saw on her body the day we found her weren't just ordinary scars…" Jasper thought aloud while remembering Esme telling them about the scars on her body when they got her a change of clothes when she was unconscious.

"You're thinking about battle scars?"

"I haven't seen them on her but I bet that's what it is."

I have yet to see those scars on Bella except the one that James left when he threw her in that warehouse but that was already healed and almost gone by now.

_Do you want her to go back?_ Jasper suddenly thought and I pondered the question.

Doid I want to? She already said that if she would go back, it was to tie up loose ends in her world and she was even okay with me accompanying her. She had already decided that she was staying here for good.

"I don't know what would be better. Here, in a world full of vampires? Or back to a world of chaos? But we don't really know the whole story until she gets her memories back"

"She does have you here you know and remember, she chose to stay" He added. I sighed. Would that be enough for her? Jasper eyed me when he felt my uneasiness.

"It's hard to explain the feeling of her choosing this world because of me. I can’t imagine what it was for her to choose one world from the other but it's hard to say because she hasn't found a way to go back yet and with her memories still not intact, that might not be possible" I sat down cross legged at the couch.

"How about that watch that she had?"

"She's been tinkering with that thing for some time now but she hasn't been able to make any progress. She thinks that's the key to her going back home."

"I've tried my hand on that and even tried to see if I can connect it to my laptop but it doesn't work. I don't think normal hacking would be able to get that thing to work though. I'm not even sure if it's broken or not."

"I have to assume that watch is not just made of ordinary technology and we may need someone who's expert in that kind of thing" I suggested.

_Huh. Maybe I know just the guy._

I sat up straight. "Who?"

"Well, Emmett actually knows a guy. He owes Emmett his life so we shouldn't have a problem asking for a favor."

I looked at him suspiciously. "And how does this guy owe Emmett his life?"

Jasper unconsciously remembered when Emmett told him how he saved the guy when he tripped and almost fell to his death on a hiking trip ten years ago. Emmett had told the guy that one day, he'll be able to return the favor.”

“How did I not know about this?” I sifted through my memories of us together ten years ago and couldn’t remember any specific details about a human that Emmett saved.

Jasper shrugged. “You were probably too busy moping around to care or one of those moments when you weren’t paying attention to our minds” That could be a possibility. Even if I could read everyone’s mind, there was no need to focus on every mundane detail that I hear. It had kept me from unnecessarily remembering unimportant things.

Jasper continued. "Emmett came to me to make sure that he didn’t know what we are so I was able to make my own background check on him and met the guy. Apparently, he’s a Computer Engineer from a well to do family who has a PHD in Computer Sciences and Applied physics. Ten years ago, he just started building his own company but now, it grew to become the biggest technological company in Seattle.”

There was only one big company in Seattle that fit his description. “Seattle Tech?” He nodded.

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous to have us be associated with a man with that much influence and resources?” I pointed out. With our nature, it was a risk to have connections in the human world. Some were necessary for us to be able to keep up appearances like the lawyer that handles our legal stuff but scientists… they were curious individuals. Imagine what they were going to do with the knowledge of our kind at their hands.

“It is but he can prove to be a useful asset as well. I paid him a visit two years after Emmett saved him after I found traces of him looking into Emmett’s records.”

“With his skills and company, I can imagine how easy it is for him to get that information and probably even more if he dug deeper.” I told him worriedly and Jasper agreed in his mind. He thought that it was a good thing that he only started out with looking for someone with Emmett’s description.

“When I met him, I didn’t feel anything from him that made him dangerous to us. He was very curious though. He knew something was different but he was more grateful for Emmett saving his life. I was able to give him a warning though to keep his curiosity to himself for the sake of his own and his company. He understood immediately that the danger that I was warning him about was not from us but from whatever made us different” There was a hint of admiration from his tone.

“Perceptive” He agreed. “You trust him?” I asked.

_I do. “_ And if I set you up with a meeting, you can found out for yourself”

I thought about it. There's really no harm in trying. If it could help Bella, then we should at least try to see if it would work.

"Would you be able to set us up a meeting with him around next week?" I asked him.

"Consider it done" Jasper confirmed and at that moment the door opened and Bella and Alice came in, with shopping bags in tow. I dashed to meet her.

"Let me get that for you Love"

"Nope, I'm good" She tried to get the bags away from me but I still got them.

"You're home earlier… than usual" I inquired but Alice only grumbled.

_Your girlfriend is such a spoilsport!_ Alice went straight to her room followed by Jasper who was trying to calm his mate with his powers.

I looked at Bella questioningly and she smiled sheepishly.

"She started buying the mall so I had to reign her in." I laughed.

"How?"

"I threatened to block her out for the next two weeks" She shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. I have to hand it to Bella, she definitely has a way of getting Alice to tone down on her exuberance.

"I get you were successful?" I asked while putting the bags down on the couch.

"Not before that" She came out of the kitchen with a glass of water on hand and looked at pointedly to the dozen bags.

I went over and wrapped my arms from her back. I could feel her closing her eyes as she leaned her back to me. I inhaled and let her sweet scent fill me and my burning throat.

"Did you get what you wanted to buy?"

"Mmmhmmm" She mumbled. "I wonder how I'm going to pay for all of this. I should start looking for a job since I already got myself some proper identification" I leaned my head away to look at her.

"What are you talking about Bella? You don't have to work. What I have is yours and whatever the family wants to give you. You don't have to pay us back"

She stood up straight and turned to me. "Edward, you know that's just too much. You have already given me so much! How could I ever repay that?!" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"You being here is already enough for me. You're not obligated to pay us back. Carlisle would be upset if he heard that from you. You know that the family wants to help you."

"I don't know…" There was hesitation in her voice. "I feel like I need to give back or something"

Hmmm. I have noticed that she had no issues when money was being spent on basic necessities but anything extreme like a shopping spree was something she did not easily accept.

"Here's what… Let's find a way to get you back home and restore your memories and maybe we would find out that you are some heir to a royal throne and then you can payback the family who took care of the Princess" I smiled and that got her to laugh.

"That's just plain nonsense! I don't think I'm a Princess in my world… with what I can do, I might actually be the Princess' bodyguard!" She giggled. "But fine, that seems reasonable. Maybe I could even bring some of my belongings here if I can." She added thoughtfully.

"Speaking of belongings. What do you say about a drive to Seattle next week?"

"Oh, why are we going to Seattle?"

"There's a guy that Jazz and Em know. I figured we can ask his help with your watch. Maybe he can fix it" Bella looked at me in awe.

"Ow… that's… wow… I would really want that." She launched herself to me in a hug, careful not to drop the glass she was carrying and I instantly savored her wonderful scent that burned my throat.

"I didn't realize you were so eager to get back home" I hugged her back.

"I wasn't until you gave me an idea for payback. I should have at least some kind of property back at my world, right?"

I had to smile at her enthusiasm.


	2. Forest Encounters

My hunt for the week was much closer to home than usual. I wanted to be by Bella’s side as much as I can so when Carlisle and Esme decided that they wanted to run in the Canadian borders together with Alice and Jasper, I told them to enjoy themselves. That was two days ago.

I reasoned that Bella needed to have someone at home with her, which really didn’t fool them knowing all too well that Bella was capable of taking care of herself but they agreed anyway.

With them gone, I would have the Olympic Peninsula all to myself and the vast wildlife would already be enough to quench my thirst without having to be away from Bella far longer than necessary. Not to mention, having the house all to ourselves.

Bella had requested driving lessons after she got her identification and I was happy to oblige, letting her drive my Volvo within the town. The first day that the rest of the family was away, she was behind the wheel and I was giving her the basics when she all but gun the engine and sped off into town. That was when she realized that she actually knew how to drive and any driving lessons would no longer be necessary for her. This gave me an idea for a birthday present, I just had to convince her that giving her a car would not be thought of as luxury, considering that she did not have one.

Today, the cottage was quiet when I arrived just as the sun was rising. There was no human sound or even a beating heart nearby. A quick run in the small house told me that Bella was nowhere to be found. I heavily inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm myself down. No need to panic, she’s probably gone for a walk. I dashed towards the main house but stopped just as I crossed the river, smelling Bella’s scent in the opposite direction from the house. My brows furrowed. What would she be doing deeper into the forest?

I tried to follow her scent which was trickier than I expected. I wasn’t a tracker and Bella seems to be good at trying to hide her scent in the forest, probably to keep anyone unknown from following her. I had to backtrack when her scent led me towards the main road and found another scent exactly in the opposite direction.

I stopped dead on my tracks when I noticed that Bella’s scent was completely gone and all I could smell was dirt, grass and trees all around me. I took note of the distance from the house to where I was and was amazed to realize that she’s made it ten kilometers from the house.

A sudden movement to my left. A hiss instinctively escaped from my lips as I scanned my surroundings in alarm. Bella was nearby and for all I knew, she could be in trouble.

“Whoa… Hey… It’s just me” Bella slowly came out from behind a tree and relief washed over me. I relaxed my position but suddenly stiffened when I realized that I was actually crouching and was ready to attack her at any moment.

“Bella! What were you thinking! Do you realize how close I was to attacking you!”

“I wanted to sneak up on you but I realized my mistake when I saw your reaction. Probably shouldn’t be doing that to a vampire” She was walking calmly towards me as if nothing happened. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself. Leave It to Bella to take my killer nature mildly.

“What are you doing out here?”

“I went for an early morning run and kind of got lost track of time.” It was then that I noticed that she was indeed wearing new running gear underneath her old sweatshirt.

“I was about to go back when I notice you near the highway and followed you all the way here.” Huh. So that was probably why I caught her scent in a different direction then. Then I suddenly realized something about what she said. She has been following me and I never noticed. She was getting pretty good at being stealthy, not to mention I couldn’t hear her thoughts but it was a risk too great. If it was another vampire, the tables would have turned and she would have been the one to be hunted.

“Bella, that was quite dangerous what you were trying to do. You know not all vampires are like us.” I warned her while trying to erase the image of the three nomads, now two, that we have encountered not too long ago.

James was destroyed, Laurent’s curiosity of our lifestyle got the best of him and I heard he was staying with our Denali cousins in Alaska and Veronica was nowhere to be found and we haven’t heard from her since. Even with James gone, I couldn’t shake the feeling that somewhere out there, there might be another James or any other vampire who will come across Bella’s scent and would want to hunt her down. With training, she might be able to stand her own but it was a risk I was not willing to take and I don’t think I could ever stand to watch her fighting off another vampire again.

“Edward…” I turned around to see that Bella was already sitting on top of a log. She patted the space beside her and I sat down dutifully.

“I know you’re worried. I’m sorry but please don’t. I can take care of myself and I promise I won’t try to put myself in harm’s way. That kind of thing usually just happens all by itself.” I had to agree with her and with her being around vampires all the time, it’s a surprise that she didn’t seem to be fazed by it all.

I sighed and looked at her intently. “You know I’m still waiting for the screaming and running to happen anytime.” I told her truthfully and that got a smile on her face.

“And you know that’s not going to happen.” 

“You are one of a kind Bella Swan” I looked at her and found myself lost in the depth of her beautiful brown eyes that spoke volumes. There was always wonder every time… knowing that this woman truly loves someone like me.

“Under our circumstances, I believe I am” she leaned closer and I could smell the woods mixed with the scent of her blood. Her lips parted and I could hear the increasing tempo of her beating heart. I leaned towards her until our lips brushed the slightest and I could feel all kind of urges inside me bursting.

I was suddenly consumed with an intense desire to feel her every being and I could sense her feeling the same way. I was only aware that Bella was already straddled in my lap as our lips were locked in a passionate kiss. She exhaled and a low growl inside me escaped followed by an intense burn in my throat but was subdued by a different kind of urge in my groin. Suddenly, I didn’t feel like a vampire but a man passionately in love with a woman.

I barely noticed when I slowly moved to lay her down on the ground beside the log. I looked at her and I could see the longing in her eyes. My Bella was exquisite. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, trailing down her cheeks, to the side of her lips, down to the base of her neck while my hands were exploring the curves of her waist. Noticing this, Bella eagerly removed the sweatshirt, revealing her fitted blue sports bra and her bare stomach. My hands traced the bare skin and I could feel her slightly flinch at the coldness of my fingers.

“Bella…. This isn’t right” The gentleman in me was still evident even at the heat of the moment.

“I know” She replied breathlessly but she sounded like she really didn’t care. Bella held one hand in the collar of my shirt to try to draw me back to her lips and when I didn’t budge, she pulled harder until I allowed myself to be drawn in to savor her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck to keep me there.

“mmmm” A soft moan escaped her lips and I let my hands explore the rest of her body, in between her breasts and down to her stomach. I opened my eyes to marvel at the site of her when my body suddenly stiffened at what I saw.

Just above her waist was a small mark that was starting to turn purple. It had the unmistakable form of my fingers and the reality of what I am came crashing back to me.

My hand hovered just above the mark, but I was too afraid to touch her skin. I was finally able to take a good look at her body. I could see at least one or two scars that protruded from her sports bra that looks like it has already healed over time but thru vampire eyes, it was still visible. Battle scars… that was what Jasper called and then I looked at the mark that I had left. I was no different than whoever gave her those wounds.

Bella instantly noticed the sudden change and she suddenly sat up while I slowly pulled away from her.

“Edward? What’s wrong?” There was a hint of alarm in her voice. She tried to look at me in the eye but I couldn’t dare look at her because of what I did.

“Edward… please, tell me” Her pleading voice got me to finally look at her but I knew she could see the anguish in my eyes.

“Bella… I… I’m sorry” I didn’t know what else to say.

“What are you talking about?” I reached for her left hand and slowly guided it down towards the mark on her waist. Her eyes followed the movement and that was when she noticed the bruise.

“Ow” I leaned away while my eyes were focused on her hands that were now studying the ugly mark on her body. I tried to remember when I left that mark but the only time I could remember was after she removed her coat which I thought I was being careful. I realized now how we can never be intimate to each other without me hurting her.

“Edward?” She was trying to get my attention but I couldn’t look her in the eye.

“Hey, this is nothing. It doesn’t even hurt.”

“Bella don’t …. Stop downplaying this. I hurt you”

“No, you didn’t” She huffed. Her hands were in my cheeks so I could turn to look at her and when I did, I was met with Bella’s indignant look.

“You have to give yourself a break Edward. I know you didn’t mean to and it doesn’t even hurt”

“Bella – “

“No. James throwing me to a trailer, that one hurt, a little… This… it’s nothing… It’s not even that obvious. You’re just looking at it with your vampire keen eyes.” I winced, both at the reminder of that moment that I thought Bella would be killed and the fact that I was something different altogether.

“Look… I know what I’m getting myself into… I know the danger of being with someone like you but that’s not going to stop me from loving you… you know that…”

“But it’s not supposed be dangerous for you… Now…. I can’t ever make the same mistake like that again…. You see how easy it is for me to break you even if you’re a stronger human? Bella… I try to be as careful as I can. If I hug you, I have to make sure I won’t accidentally crush your body or when I kiss you, that I won’t crush your skull. I was trying to be as gentle as I can earlier but I lost control at the heat of the moment and I hurt you… please forgive me Bella. If only I was human, loving you wouldn’t have to be this complicated.”

“It doesn’t have to be complicated. We have each other. That’s all that really matters to me… vampire or not… and yes, you are forgiven Edward Cullen”

My Bella… how could she forgive me so easily after the many times that I put her life in danger. She looked at me pleadingly.

“Please Edward… ” That was it. I couldn’t bear to hear Bella’s anguished tone because of my self-pity. I pulled her closer and she molded herself into my body and I heard her sigh contentedly in my chest.

“Where have you been all my life Isabella Marie Swan?” I sighed.

“In another world” She looked up and kissed the bottom of my jaw.

“Let’s get you home for breakfast, shall we?” That got a smile from her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

“I’d like my vampire boyfriend to carry me back home please”

“I’m more than happy to comply” I leaned down to give her one kiss before dashing to the forest back to our home, trying to keep the anguish that I felt, all to myself.


	3. Argument

We spent the whole day lounging around the main house while waiting for the family to arrive from their hunting trip mid-afternoon. It was seldom that we had the house all to ourselves so we wanted to make the most of it.

Even though I try not to think about the event yesterday, it didn't stop me from being too overly cautious every time I was near Bella and she could definitely see the extra caution that I was taking. It was something that I intended to take until I would be strong enough to control myself not to hurt her or at least not lose myself to desire without having to accidentally kill the love of my life in the process.

"Pancakes?" Bella asked as she came out of the kitchen carrying a plate with ten layers of pancakes topped with chocolate syrup. My nose wrinkled in response and she just shrugged her shoulder while settling in the couch beside me.

"I'm pretty sure normal humans don't eat that many in a single serving" I commented and she just frowned.

"You know I'm not a normal human and besides, after all the running that I've been doing, I feel like I could eat a full meal and still be looking for more and to think, this is just snacks." Bella looked at her flat stomach as if trying to think.

"Huh, good thing I'd be able to burn all this food off" I laughed. It was so unlike Bella to be conscious with her figure. Bella started eating her food while I leaned back to watch her every move. From time to time, I would fix a stray hair on her face which earned me a blush every time.

"Stop staring" She finally said after finishing her food and I only gave her my most dazzling smile which made her turn scarlet again. The phone rang at that moment and Bella let out a sigh of relief while quickly picking up the phone.

"Cullen Residence"

"Hey Bella" I could hear Alice on the other line.

"Oh, Hey Alice! How was your trip?" Bella asked casually.

"It was delightful! The boys were able to wrestle some bears along the way. Too bad Edward wasn't there." Alice replied like it wasn't our source of food that they were talking about.

"I'm sure I didn't miss much" I commented knowing Alice could hear me pretty well.

"I can 'see' that" she replied dryly. How's your side Bella?" My smile turned into a frown. Way to spoil my good mood. I could hear Esme on the background chastising Alice about bringing up the topic.

"You saw that didn't you? Of course, you did..." Bella asked and there was a hint of embarrassment on her face.

"You are okay, right?" Alice asked again and I appreciate my sister's concern for Bella but I would rather forget about that incident if I can.

"Yeah." Bella opened her shirt and was looking at the small bruise and I couldn't help and inspect it as well. She looked at me with the same confused look as I have.

"Ahm, actually, it's almost… gone... so don't worry about it 'kay?" I let my fingers trace the remains of the bruise and remembered that the incident just happened yesterday. Normally, it should still be prominent but it was almost gone now. I was happy that it healed fast but it goes to show how Bella's body was still a mystery to us. Fast healing would have to be added to the list of Bella's abilities from now on. Come to think of it. Her recovery from James' attack was quite fast and nobody ever thought anything mysterious going on there.

Bella held her hand to my face and I kissed the tips of her fingers to help her keep calm. I bet it was even harder for her to get to know something about her abilities one by one.

"Just making sure" Alice replied.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself and besides, one day, I won't have to worry about being hurt once I become one of you." Bella's comment caught me off guard that I dropped her hand in my lap. I could hear silence on the other line. I'm pretty sure all of them heard what Bella said.

"Anyway, I called to let you know, we'll be back late in the afternoon and I was wondering if you could join me and Esme for a girl's night out" Alice cleared her throat and was quick to change the topic right away. Bella was looking at me with her brow raised. I'm not sure if it was from Alice's offer or from my reaction about what she said.

"Girl's night out?" Bella was asking but it felt like their voices were being drowned out by the thoughts coming through my mind all at once.

"Yes Bella. All that hunting is making me want to go look for a spa and relax" Bella laughed at that.

"I thought vampires don't get tired?"

"You know we don't. I just feel like getting myself pampered after all that outdoor hiking. Esme's joining us and they can get you food if you need to eat and... yes, I can already see you coming so just be ready when we get home all right?"

"Okay, I'll see you here then. Alice, I think I should go... Edward is looking at me really weird now."

"I believe both of you have something to discuss" Alice was saying.

"huh.... Okay bye..."

"Wait, Edward" Bella handed the phone to me but I didn't bother taking it, hearing Alice clearly.

"Try not to overreact okay? Bye" There was a click on the other line when the line went dead and Bella turned to face me.

"What's going on Edward?"

"What did you just say about you becoming one of us?" I almost choked out the words. It was something that I never anticipated to hear from her.

"What's wrong with me becoming one of you?"

"What's wrong?!" My voice was starting to rise. I stood up and was pacing at the living room.

"Bella, do you know what you're asking?"

"Of course I know what I'm asking" She frowned.

"How could you even consider that?!"

"Why not?"

"This is not like choosing what job you would like to get! This is even bigger than you choosing this world over yours!"

"I don't see where the problem is. If my boyfriend, the love of my life, my mate as what you call it, is a vampire, isn't it the most logical thing to do to become one as well?!"

"Bella! Choosing to die to be with me is not logical!"

"Wait? This whole time, all you wanted was for me to grow old?"

"As it should be" My voice turned down to a whisper at the thought of losing Bella with old age but that was how it was supposed to be. Bella would grow old and get to live her life. I get to be with her if that would still be what she would want.

"And you expect me to just go with that?"

"...yes"

"And what about you? You would spend the rest of your life alone again?" I could hear the slight tremble in her voice.

"I would find a way to follow soon"

"No!" Bella's voice suddenly rose.

"Bella..." I moved closer to her and held her hand tightly in my chest. There was a look of defiance on her face and I could see her holding back tears. I didn't want her to feel that way but she has to realize that, that is the only way for us to be together forever.

"Bella love... I know this is hard but I could never take away your life just so you can be with me. Do you see how selfish that would be for me? I can't do that to you... you deserve to live your life... to grow old... I'll give everything to make you happy. If you want a family then I won't stop you... If you decide that one day, you don't want to be with me then I'll let you go."

"I will never want anybody else" Bella clarified, calming down and my dead heart swelled by Bella's words.

"Then I will be here for you, loving you until the end, and when it's time, I will find a way to be with you in the afterlife because there will be no existence for me without you."

"That's just not right" her voice was now a whisper.

"No... what is not right is you choosing this life. Bella, we didn't choose this for us. If you only know how much I want to be human right now so I can love you like a normal person could, but that's not possible. I am just grateful that despite what I am, you chose to be with me."

"I don't mind you not being normal..." Her hands caressed my cheeks and I gently guided it towards my lips so I can kiss her knuckles.

"And I love you even more for that. See how much you're sacrificing for me? You have already chosen this world instead of yours so you can be with me and now you are choosing to be a vampire. Bella…that is too much a sacrifice in your part. This is your life we're talking about."

"If it's for the man I love then I wouldn't mind sacrificing everything because I know you'll do the same for me. Don't you want to be with me forever?"

"Oh Bella... that's the only thing that I want for in my life"

"Then why can't you let me do it?"

"Because... you have so much of your life ahead of you. You are a strong woman Bella... and you can do so much more. I can't take that away from you. We chose to live off of animals because we value human life. Even when I have strayed from Carlisle's belief and hunted the most wicked among humans, I still felt remorse of having to kill. It would be directly against what we believe in if we take your life. I can't let you end your life just like that. I will never damn your soul to this existence" It took a while for her to respond.

"But don't you see I'm not trying to end my life? I'm trying to start a new one... with you" Her voice was full of conviction and I could see that she wanted this and as much as I try to deny it, I wanted it as badly but I can't just let her do that.

"Bella please..."

"You know in the end... it's not your decision to make, right?" Bella tentatively asked. I actually have no argument against that and she saw it in my face.

She leaned and brushed her lips against mine.

"I'm letting this go for now, for you, but if the time comes that I need to decide, you already know what I'll choose" Bella stepped back and turned towards the back exit.

I was about to follow her when she turned around.

"I'm going to get ready before Alice arrives. I think it would be best if you stay here to welcome them home." All I could do was nod as she left towards the cottage.

I let my eyes wander around the empty house. Bella was clearly upset that I didn't want her to be like me. I wanted so much to tell her that I was only looking out for her life. She's put herself in too much danger already being with me and now this. It was just too much from someone like her. She deserved something better or maybe someone even normal. It didn't do any good that I hurt her yesterday.

_Ugh. What am I thinking? How could I even think that Bella would be able to live a normal life here?_

Maybe if we can find a way for her to go back to her world, she would be better off there? Without someone like me endangering her all the time.

I heard their thoughts even before the car entered the driveway an hour later but I was too caught up in my own dilemma to welcome them. I only noticed when their thoughts were all focused on me and I could hear Jasper testing my emotions.

"Girl problems" Jasper told them. I just grunted. Esme was at my side in an instant.

"Oh Edward, I'm sure everything will be all right"

"Your mother's right. You know, it's normal for couples to get into an argument sometimes." My father suggested, which really didn't help.

"Normal couples fight about normal things and not about your partner's death and immortality".

"Is that… what she really wants?" Carlisle tentatively asked and I nodded gravely.

"Alice?" Carlisle looked at my sister for confirmation and I watched as Alice's vision of Bella unfold in the future. I saw the same scene the first time I saw Bella in Alice's vision. It was the image of both of us lying on the meadow but this time, when the sun hit our figure, it was both of us that shone like diamonds and Bella was looking at me with her golden eyes.

I tried to close my eyes to clear the vision but it didn't really do anything until Alice stopped looking into the future.

"It's there all right. It's not that clear probably because of Edward not wanting this for Bella but it's definitely there" Alice confirmed and I had to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Wouldn't it be the most logical thing for her to do? She wants to be with you so isn't it just right for her to choose this life?" Jasper asked.

"Ugh! That's exactly what she said! I can't _want_ this for her. Us, we didn't have a choice. It's this or die but her, she has a life ahead of her, albeit a long one but she would choose to die so she can be with me!" I felt Carlisle's hand in my shoulder.

_Son, Calm down._ I looked at him and let out a huge sigh.

"It's too early to think about changing her. There's still a lot of things that we need to think about before we can even consider that possibility. For now, let's focus on helping her with getting her memories back and finding her way home. If by then, she still wants this life... I'm not sure if we can stop her. We've already seen how stubborn she is."

I faced my creator. "So, if she would still ask you to change her then, you would?"

Everyone in the room waited for his response and it took a while before he can answer.

"Edward. You were the first person that I have changed and you of all people knew the reason behind it. Other than my own selfish reason of companionship, I couldn't bear to see your life wasted just like that when I knew you can do so much more and I've seen that firsthand from the years that we have been together.

I know you have struggled to accept this life but ever since Bella arrived, I've never seen such drastic change since the day you opened your eyes to this lifestyle. All of us here, including Rose and Emmett, we've found the greatest happiness in our lives and you, you have found that in Bella and as a Father, that's the only thing that I could ask for. I can see that it's the same for her as well."

"Your Father's right son." Esme held my hand.

"You both deserve your happiness"

"But at what expense? By killing her?" No one was able to answer because by then, we all heard Bella's footsteps and beating heart coming towards us.

"Do you want us to talk to her?" Alice looked at me in a volume so low that only vampires could hear.

"For now, let's try to avoid that topic and keep her from making any type of decision about her mortality that she may regret later." Carlisle was the one who answered and I couldn't agree more.


	4. Trip to seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took a while for this chapter to be added. This was a total overhaul from the original content of the chapter and a lot were changed so I was only able to update now. Hopefully the next chapters won't have any more major edits so I can add them much faster ^^ Enjoy!

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a nap? We still have an hour’s drive before we arrive” I looked at Bella at the front seat who just smiled.

“Don’t worry I’m good”

She went back to staring at the window and one of the perks of being alone with Bella and not be able to read her mind, was that I was able to take a break from all the thoughts of every one surrounding us. This allowed me to think peacefully and my mind wandered a few days back when Bella first mentioned that she wanted to become like us. It was something that I have never even thought off when I first realized that I was in love with her.

Even though she eventually let go of the topic, it was pretty clear that she wasn’t letting go of the idea. She was more than willing to trade her life for eternal damnation and it was all because of me. It felt like I was taking away all the good things in her life in the expense of my happiness.

“You’re brooding again you know that?” Bella broke my train of thought.

“No… I’m just thinking about what we would expect in Seattle” I lied.

“hmmm… I’m not really sure what to expect”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t want to get my hopes up but I also want to think that something good would come out of this” We drove in silence for a while before we spoke again.

“Bella?”

“Hmmm?”

“Have you ever thought about what you would find once we find a way to get you back to your world?”

She looked at me thoughtfully before answering.

“I do… all the time. But it’s hard when I can’t really remember anything. I was hoping that if my memory doesn’t return before I find my way back that being there might actually trigger it.”

“That would be possible” I agreed.

“But that would only happen IF we do find a way to get to wherever that place is.” She sighed.

“Are you really sure that you’re willing to share information about yourself to this Dr. Barry Johnson?” I asked her. Prior to our scheduled meeting, Jasper, Bella and I discussed about Dr. Barry Johnson, the man we were going to meet and how much information we were going to share about Bella’s situation.

“If it comes to that, then I don’t really mind if it’s going to help me get some answers as long as he doesn’t use that knowledge to become all _scientist-turned-villain-out-for-world-domination_ on us.” I chuckled at her description. I was the one who was going to probe his mind on how much we can really trust the guy. Jasper had already mentioned how curious the man was about who we are when he met him years back and Bella was willing to divert that curiosity to herself to keep him from delving further into what we are.

“Besides, if we can really trust him, I feel like it would be an advantage for me if he knew the truth. If I do get my memories back and I would realize I need additional resources to help me get back to my world, he might be able to help us out.” I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

“What?” She asked.

“It’s just… how you think… It’s not something that an ordinary person would even be able to consider if they were the one that got sucked into a different world where supernatural creatures like vampires exist.”

“I thought we’ve already established that I wasn’t ordinary” She smirked and I had to agree.

“Do you think your family is waiting there for you?” I suddenly asked after another moment of silence. Bella raised her knees up to her chest and shook her head.

“I’m not really sure. I can’t really remember past all that war images. Every time I would dream about it, I’d try to decipher every bits and pieces of what I could remember. Maybe my family was part of that dream. I try to remember the faces of the people I saw and would try to check for any resemblance but the dreams always get foggy and I wouldn’t get a clear view.”

“If only I could read your mind, I would be able to help you with that.”

“I know. That would really be helpful” She sighed before continuing “Maybe I should experience something traumatic and painful for the memories to trigger” She said nonchalantly and right away, an image of Bella writhing in pain filled my mind. I cleared my head immediately, trying to bury that thought. I couldn’t tell her that, that was exactly what she was going to experience if she was to become one of us. I didn’t want her getting any ideas about using the transformation to trigger her memories.

Once we entered the city limits, Bella sat up straight and focused on the buildings up ahead. Jasper was able to set us up a meeting late in the afternoon and since the sky was an overcast and we were going to have the meeting inside the Seattle Tech building, we didn’t have to worry about accidental exposure in the sun.

After parking the car, we got inside the building and went straight to the reception area. The floor was almost empty except for employees that were getting ready to call it a day.

“Excuse me, we have an appointment with Mr. Barry Johnson” I spoke to the only person manning the front desk. When she looked up, her heartbeat increased in tempo and her cheeks where flushed crimson.

_Oh my… oh my…_

I chuckled while Bella’s brows knitted, clearly seeing the effect I have on the poor unsuspecting human.

Bella cleared her throat.

“Oh yes… I … names please?” She shuffled nervously on her computer.

_Get a grip of yourself and your panties girl…_

“Ysabella Swan and Edward Cullen” I told her while trying to tune out her thoughts that were slowly starting to be inappropriate.

After asking for our ID’s, she gave us our visitor passes and called for someone on the intercom to escort us to the third floor of the building where Mr. Johnson’s office was. I was glad that it was not another woman but I soon regretted it when I realized that he was sneaking glances at Bella and his thoughts, although innocent were starting to annoy me.

When he ushered us to the elevator, I caught his stare and gave him my most sinister glare. His thoughts were suddenly scrambled and he couldn’t wait to get out of the elevator and away from us.

When he finally left us in front of a large door, he didn’t as so much utter any word and just dashed back to the elevator and went back to whatever he was doing prior to being called. Bella looked at me, like she knew exactly what had happened and just rolled her eyes before knocking on the door.

“Come in!” A deep voice called from inside. When I swung the door open, we were greeted with a spacious office. There was a couch in each corner and a glass table at the center. The far end of the room was a large mahogany office desk but the chair behind it was empty. The room was divided by a glass wall and on the other side, we could see tables with different types of machines, papers, materials on top of it. At least three computers were mounted at the side of the wall and there were glass boards all around where formulas were scribbled. It was a mess, but it was an organized mess only a scientist would be able to understand.

A man wearing a lab coat tore himself away from one of the computers and the time it took for him to reach to our side, I used it to study him and get a good look at his mind. He was in his mid-forties and was medium built. Signs of ageing and years in the business were evident in his face and in his slightly slouched posture. His brown hair was neatly tied in his back and his large glasses accented his eyes that were regarding us curiously. He walked with a sense of purpose that only a scientist would have. It was clear that he was comfortable in the science part of his work than the business side of things.

When it came to his mind, it was like a storage cabinet where everything was neatly filed and organized. He was already pulling up all information he has on his visitors, specifically me. He had a file for me with my school picture, age, and other information that was available in the school’s database. He was also going over all the information he had with the rest of the family and was wondering why a seventeen year old boy requested to have a meeting with him.

When he finally reached us, he extended his hand and we exchanged our greetings.

“Thank you for meeting us” I greeted him and as soon as our hands touched, the wheels in his head started turning and with Bella standing beside me, his mind was working double time in observing the differences that he saw there. Cold hands, pale skin, inhuman beauty, same features that he noticed from Emmett who had saved his life and from Jasper who paid him a visit after. All of this information, he tucked away in the filing cabinet in his mind.

What surprised me was that he knew that something was different and yet, even with his natural curiosity of uncovering the unknown, he understood the need for secrecy for whatever we are and he owed it to the man who saved his life to keep that secret, whether that secret would be shared to him or not.

I was suddenly grateful that he turned out to be a good guy although it did not stop his mind from making theories as to what we really are.

“Please sit down” He gestured towards the couch, while he sat on the one across us, his mind revealing that he preferred his meetings this way compared to the formality if he was behind his desk.

“I admit, I’m surprised to be meeting with such young guests” He spoke cheerfully. He was used to the younger generation approaching him in science fairs and conventions, telling him about their great ideas and about new innovations. He encouraged it but he was not quite used to them requesting meetings like what we were doing now.

“My brother spoke highly of you and mentioned that you might be able to help us” I started.

_Interesting… what kind of help would they be needing from me? Building them a new suit perhaps? Or a weapon? Ohhhh I can do that! I’m sure I can think of some ideas that would work…._

I had to hide the amusement on my face when I heard that his thoughts were heading towards the direction of us being some kind of superheroes.

Bella looked at me in hesitation and gave her a warm smile and nodded. She smiled back and that was all the confirmation that she needed. She pulled out the watch from her pocket and laid it down on the table in front of us.

_Ahhhh gadgets…_ he started to think.

“May I?” He asked directly at Bella.

“Go ahead”

He took the watch in his hand and started turning it over, observing, feeling…

_Hmmm, this looks like an ordinary watch… I wonder what it could –_

We made the right decision to come here then. We had our doubts that the watch may contain advance technology but it took him only a few seconds to confirm what we merely assumed.

“Where did you get this?” His voice was suddenly excited, much like a scientist about to discover a new element.

“I… the watch has always been with me. Unfortunately we can’t seem to get it to work. We were hoping if you can take a look at it?” Bella answered tentatively.

I can hear the challenge in his mind. Yes he definitely wanted it to work and he wanted so much to know why Bella was holding what seems to be a very advance type of technology with her.

“You do know that this isn’t just some ordinary watch?”

“We figured as much. We just don’t have the means to find out more” I told him and he smiled enthusiastically.

“You’ve come to the right place then! I hope you don’t mind me asking but have you tried wearing this?” He turned to Bella and she nodded. “I did but it’s not really turning on or anything” She shrugged.

His mind was speculating again and he voiced out his speculations this time. “I can feel traces of bio-metric technology on it. This would only turn on to whoever’s bio-metric signature is loaded inside” He explained.

“Oh, I had a memory of using it” Bella exclaimed and he didn’t miss the term that she used.

“Memory?” Bella sat straighter, ready to share her origin to this stranger. I gave her hand a gently squeeze to reassure her that everything would be okay.

“Before I share this information with you Dr. Johnson, I’d like to ask a huge favor from you.”

His body leaned closer in anticipation “What is it?”

“Whatever we share in this room, we hope it stays in this room.” Bella’s tone was serious while his curiosity peaked and his mind started pulling up whatever he could find on Bella. The only information that was available for him was the identification that we had made for her. There was nothing else.

“You have my word” He spoke sincerely and it was the truth. There was no doubt in his mind.

Bella exhaled and then she started sharing the story of how we found her, the memories that she lost, the memories that returned about an alien terrain before losing her consciousness, her condition when we found her, her apparent strength and speed that was not normal.

It took all of Dr. Johnsons will not to cut her off with her story and bombard her with questions or to ask her to test her strength but he kept quiet and the more he listened, the more his curiosity shifted from our family to Bella herself.

When Bella finished, he was looking at her with new eyes. He wanted everything that she spoke of to be true and he wanted to be the one who was going to make it happen.

“You know… that would make quite an interesting origin story” He finally spoke and Bella smiled. He was looking at the making of a superhero in his mind.

“I didn’t think it would be that easy to believe, after all, I don’t have any proof that I really come from another world.”

“Well, that’s why you’re here right? I’m not going to miss out on this opportunity of discovering a parallel universe! That’s one of a scientist’s greatest dream coming true! Just imagine the possibilities and this right here is the key!” His voice was animated while gesturing to the watch.

“If we somehow find proof or find a way to my world and what I’ve seen in my memory would be something normal there, I don’t think I’d like to subject this world to that kind of danger. All I really just want is to remember who I am and at least get back home to find some closure to whatever I’ll be leaving behind there before settling here… permanently” Bella was looking at me longingly at the last part and I couldn’t help but feel so much love for her knowing that she was choosing this world to be with me.

Dr. Johnson toned down his enthusiasm and was studying Bella. He sympathized for the girl who was alone in this world. I was surprised that even knowing that we were different, he was grateful that we were the ones who found her. It didn’t take him long to realize that we were in a relationship. In his mind, a girl from another world with unknown powers and a _being_ that is far from normal seems a perfect match. He thought that it was destiny that brought us together.

I sighed. If only he knew how destiny had brought Bella to all kinds of danger the moment she met me, he might think otherwise.

“I’m thinking… “ He started to study the watch again. “The explosion might have caused some damage on the inside or whatever brought you here… it might have been too much for the watch.” He was already thinking about opening it and hoping that the parts inside would be something that is available in this world or at least something existing on this earth. He wasn’t discounting that some parts might be alien and that would be a problem for him but it wasn’t stopping him from finding a way to fix it.

“I just wish I can remember what it’s really used for… or more, remember everything… It might be easier to find the answers we need” Bella sighed. At the mention of her memories again, Dr. Johnson suddenly remembered one project that he had put on hold two years ago and I was suddenly interested.

“Bella… if I can build a machine that can help you remember… would you consider testing it out for me?” He asked eagerly.

Bella and I looked at each other in excitement. He explained about a project that his company was working that was used to scan a person’s brain waves to draw out memories that have been hidden in the mind. It was supposed to help patients with brain trauma, amnesia and other brain problems but it never got completed because the board had decided to prioritize a much more simpler technology that were aimed for the masses, something that they can patent and they can sell to companies like Google, or Apple or Microsoft.

He had wanted to continue the project for some time now but he never got the chance and now, he was seeing an opportunity to restart the project with Bella in mind.

“Of course… we are going to make sure we can test it out to other people who would be willing to volunteer before we use it on you and once we start, I’ll be performing the test myself since we need to make sure the results would be classified and for my eyes only.” He added. I was grateful that he was the one who actually brought up the need for secrecy for whatever we would find out about Bella’s brain.

“Then I would be willing to try it and Dr. Johnson… thank you for doing this for us” Bella spoke sincerely.

“It is I who have to thank you my dear… you have brought me this challenge and an opportunity to discover a new world out there! I understand that this is something that I cannot share to the world but just knowing that I am part of this secret and I get to be the one to help you… it is truly an honor” He smiled.

We exchanged contact information so it would be easier for him to reach us and the other way around and he was going to contact us as soon as possible if he finds out anything more about the watch or if the project to help Bella’s memories would be completed.

As we left, I realized that we entered that building with little to no expectation but came out with so much more.


	5. Celebrations and Disasters

I sat beside Bella’s sleeping figure and watched her sleep peacefully. It was the day that we set as her birthday and I couldn’t believe that it’s been six months since she came into our lives. A lot of things have happened and a lot of things were still left to be uncovered but we were happy and I didn’t want this happiness to end.

A strand of hair strayed in front of her sleeping face and I slowly tucked it away. The movement made her stir and she slowly started to blink.

“Happy birthday… to you” I started to sing softly and she grinned from ear to ear while trying to cover her face with her hands.

“It’s not even officially my birthday” She cut off and she snuggled closer.

“You don’t know that” I took her hand so that I could see her beautiful face and she was looking at me like I was the only thing that mattered in the world and it made me happy.

I kissed her fingers one by one and I could feel her closing her eyes.

“You know we got a lot of things prepared for you today” I smiled.

“It’s a school day remember? I though you’re supposed to be at school?” Bella argued.

“Carlisle’s already got that covered” I smiled and Bella only raised her eyebrow.

“Can’t we just spend the rest of the day here in bed?” She smiled mischievously and I had to grin.

“As much as I would love that, we have a long day ahead of us and Alice would be quite pissed if she won’t be able to pull off this party because of us”

“Hmmm I don’t mind” Bella raised her head so that her lips would be inches from mine and I closed my eyes to savor the burn of her scent and the nearness of her body.

“We don’t want to be in Alice’s bad side” I argued meekly.

“One kiss” She asked and the longing in her eyes made me want to stay in Alice’s bad side forever.

I pressed my lips softly and she welcomed me gently at first until her lips moved in a way that the monster inside me was fighting to burst. I held the headboard behind her for fear that my strength will get the best of me but my focus went back to her lips on mine and I never wanted this moment to end.

_Crack!_

The sound of wood breaking behind her brought us back to our senses and we stared at the broken bedframe with a smug look on our faces.

“I’ll take care of that after the party.”

“Leave it be.” Bella finally sat in bed. “I’m gonna take a shower and I’m going to take my time” I laughed at her delaying tactics.

Thirty minutes later, we were walking outside the cottage and in the opposite direction of the main house.

“I thought the party was inside?” She asked

“It is but the party won’t be until the afternoon so we have the whole day to ourselves”

“Ow”

I held up my hand for her to take “Would you like to go to our favorite place?” Her face lit up and she nodded happily and took my hand.

“Wait, is this also part of Alice’s plan?” She asked suspiciously.

“Of course. You know Alice.”

“Well, this plan… I like”

“Good. Now, would you like to take the car to the meadow or would you like me to carry you there?” I asked.

“Hmmm, I do like being carried… but I think I have a better idea” She ran back to the cottage and five minutes later, she was clad in her workout clothes and a backpack in hand and I knew then what she wanted to do.

“Are you sure Bella? It is going to be a long run”

“That’s why I have my change of clothes here in case I sweat” She gestured to her backpack “And besides, I’m trying to keep in shape so I can keep up with the vampires.” I laughed.

“All right but I’ll follow your pace”

Bella walked up to me and kissed me in the cheeks “Don’t worry about me” And with that, Bella just sprinted off towards the forest and I had to admire her enthusiasm as I dutifully followed behind.

Knowing that Bella would fall behind if I was at my full speed, I kept a slower pace but slower for a vampire was still faster for a human. Even then, I could see that Bella was indeed able to keep up.

It looked like her morning runs were paying off. She looked so natural running in the forest, easily dodging branches and sidestepping loose roots. At some point, I would catch her jumping from one rock to another. I couldn’t help but feel that she wouldn’t feel out of place if she does become one of us.

I stopped that train of thought before it could go any further. That was not what I wanted for Bella and I was going to make sure of that.

A few moments later, I could already see the break in the forest where the meadow was and I took off in full speed leaving Bella behind.

I stopped at the middle of the meadow to inspect the area and made sure that everything was in place and I waited.

She stopped at the edge of the meadow and I could hear her intake of breath. I smiled and gestured her forward.

I wanted so much to read her mind right now. I wanted to hear her reaction as she took in the site of the meadow, as she walked between rows of Freesia that were intentionally placed there. I wanted to marvel at her reaction at seeing the red cloth that was draped in the forest floor and the white Freesias that was carefully spread on top of it.

“Alice?” She asked and I nodded.

Bella placed her hand in my cheeks and her eyes shone with unshed tears of joy.

“It’s…perfect” Was all she could say.

xxxxxxx

It was already late in the afternoon when we got back to the cottage. We came home early and Bella insisted on helping out with the last minute preparation. Carlisle was still at work at the hospital but will be home soon. Rosalie and Emmett was already on their way.

“Wow!” Bella exclaimed.

I can’t believe that Alice really did make do with her promise to keep it simple. There wasn’t much decoration except for the white balloons that were hanging from the ceiling in the living room. The center table was covered with a white cloth were a small cake was surrounded by cupcakes and Esme was already doing the final touches with three different dishes that was Bella’s favorite.

This was their idea of simple but it looked like Bella was actually loving it.

“Alice this is just too much!” She went over and hugged the little pixie from the back while Alice got down from placing the “Happy Birthday” banner cut-outs.

“Oh shush! I know you love it anyway” Alice beamed and Bella couldn’t help but agree.

Jasper was sitting at the sofa with the last few balloons that he was blowing in a normally human pace and I looked at him questioningly.

 _Alice wanted to take the time and knew Bella would insist on helping out with some of the decorations._ He shrugged and sure enough when Bella saw Jasper, she walked towards him and offered to help.

I could hear Jaspers discomfort with Bella’s nearness but he didn’t want to offend her.

“That’s okay Bella. I’m almost done. Maybe you can help with the letters so Edward can hang it with the greeting sign” Jasper gestured to the letters on the table that spelled out Bella’s name. There was a piece of cloth and some push pins and Bella knew what she needed to do.

“Sure”

“You know, it’s not much of a surprise if the birthday celebrant is here helping with the preparations” I teased her but she shrugged and stuck out her tongue at me which I found endearing.

“I’m not much fond of surprises anyway so might as well help out”

While Bella worked with the letters, I went to the piano and started to fill the house with music, much to everyone’s delight.

I closed my eyes and felt the music and the moment where soon, every one of my family will be together as we celebrate the life of my beloved. What else could go wrong?

“Esme! That smells delicious!”

“Whoops”

The smell of Bella’s blood wafted through the air.

The monster inside me rumbles as it fought to break free, the opportunity to taste what it has been deprived a long time ago overpowering any sense of control.

Several growls tore through the house.

Then all hell broke loose.

I saw in Jazz’s mind how Bella turned her head at the smell of food in the kitchen at the same moment that she pressed the pin on the paper but instead of the paper, it went to her finger.

Jasper, who was sitting at the couch beside Bella, with her wounded finger inches from a vampire who was still struggling for control since he joined the family.

I saw in Jazz’s mind how Bella pulled the pin out and a small drop of blood fell on the floor and at the exact same moment, I froze in place and watched, horrified, as a new future unfolded before me in Alice’s vision.

“Jasper!!! No!!!” I didn’t know if it was Alice or me who shouted but even with our vampire speed, we couldn’t seem to stop the inevitable.

Somewhere, I heard a glass break and the smell of food all over the floor.

“Jasper! Please let go…” The voice was soft and pleading.

I could see Bella’s palm pushing at Jaspers head while she was trying to get her other hand free from Jaspers grasp.

I wanted to move but I was afraid where my body was going to lead me.

Bella braced herself then jumped and kicked Jasper as hard as she could causing Jasper to tumble backwards and the monster inside me roared when the smell of fresh blood filled the area. Jasper had clawed Bella’s hand when he tumbled backwards causing more blood to spill and for a chilling growl be heard from a hungry vampire and the worst part was, I wasn’t sure if that hungry vampire was Jasper, or me.

Jasper lunged towards Bella.

I willed my body to move.

Esme and Alice went for Jasper and to my relief, my body went to keep him from attacking her any further.

All three of us were fighting to control Jasper and our own thirst.

Bella fell back while clutching her injured arm and for the first time, I saw fear in her eyes.

“Edward…”

My eyes snapped back to look at her and she flinched as I caught my reflection in her eyes.

This was it. The moment that she walks away from this horror. 

“My body is burning”

I wasn’t sure if I understood what she meant. I looked at Jasper.

We needed to get him away from Bella. I’m not sure if Esme and Alice could stand the blood any longer. Their eyes were as black as mine.

“Alice! We need to get him out of here!” I gritted my teeth, trying hard not to breathe. It was proving to be a difficult task with Jasper being a stronger and skilled vampire than any of us.

“Edward!” My head snapped back to Bella with the urgency of her tone. She was struggling to stand up and she was staggering.

Heavy breathing. Rapid heart rate. I knew she was on shock

“Bella?”

She was shaking her head vigorously like she was trying to focus.

“Edward! My hand is burning! It won’t stop! I can’t stop it!” She cried frantically and I took a glance at her bleeding hand while trying to force the monster inside me from coming out. I could see the mark that Jaspers fingers made beneath the blood and then I saw it.

No, No, No, No, No…

“Edward! She’s been bitten! The venom’s starting to spread!” Alice panicked and her eyes started to glaze for another vision and Jasper found a way to break free.

I was ready to block him from attacking Bella and then Carlisle arrived just in time and caught him mid-lunge.

“We got this son!”

“Carlisle! What do I do!” I was at a loss. I was standing there like a statue. I wanted so much to help Bella but I was afraid of my own monster.

“You have to suck the venom out of her bloodstream or else she will change!”

“I can’t… I don’t know if I can stop”

“Find the strength to stop! Hurry! Before it’s too late!”

“Alice, Esme! Let’s get Jasper away from here! Now!” Carlisle’s voice sounded muffled as I turned around to face Bella who was now on her knees.

“Edward! I… I can’t stop the burning!” Bella’s knees gave way and she dropped to the ground, gripping her arm, her breathing labored. I was instantly kneeling in front of her and took her injured arm, vaguely aware of a soft rumbling of the earth beneath us.

A natural disaster punctuating the disaster that our family brought upon Bella couldn’t have been more fitting.

I focused on the woman in front of me, who was in pain and in a few seconds, I was going to seal her faith.

The moment my lips touched her skin, the monster rejoiced in triumph.


	6. To Leave Behind

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Forty-eight hours, I listened to the sound of IV dripping as it coursed through Bella's unconscious body to give it sustenance while waiting for her to recover.

I had been staring at it all the time while waiting for any signs of Bella waking up.

I thought back at the moment that her blood coursed through me and it was more than what I had imagined it would taste like. I loathed myself for wanting the blood. I hated that I liked the taste and hated myself that I wanted to taste more of it. Even with the venom corrupting her blood, the taste was so warm and unbelievable that at one point, I wasn't sure if I was willing to stop. But I did.

I wasn't sure if it was because of Bella's soft murmurs, telling me that she was okay or when Carlisle came back for me, urging me to stop that helped.. I thought I had overdone it but Carlisle assured me that I was able to remove the venom out of her system.

He said that I saved her, but... did I really?

Looking at her unconscious body now and everything that happened, things couldn't get any worse.

After the incident, the whole house was in chaos. Rosalie and Emmett arrived with the smell of Bella's blood hanging in the air, food all over the floor, decorations in disarray and Jasper and Alice already gone.

"hmmm" Bella stirred and I was at her side in an instant.

"Edward" was the first thing that came out of her lips and she broke into a smile the moment our eyes met.

"I'm here, Love. How do you feel?" She made a motion of sitting up and I helped her so she can sit up on the bed slowly.

"I'm okay. My body is a little weird and I feel kind’a woozy" Leave it to Bella to make light of her near-death experience.

"That's probably because of the blood transfusion that Carlisle had to perform. You... lost a lot of blood."

She stared at me intently and I realized that she was looking straight into my eyes and I immediately looked away so she won't see the trace of the monster that I have become after drinking her blood.

"Don't" She held her hand up to my cheeks as she gently tried to turn my head back to face her. I eventually complied.

"Eerie..." She was staring like she was mesmerized and I felt like there was something that she wanted to say but was holding back.

"What is it Bella?"

Her face distorted "I'm going to sound like a sadistic human but... knowing that you drank my blood and is now, running through your system, I feel like a part of me is now tightly bound to you and somehow... I'm okay with that."

I froze in shock and I unintentionally glared at her. Who could she even think that drinking her blood was “okay”?!

"I know... I know... sorry" She closed her eyes and I did the same, trying to calm myself. I sat down beside her and she immediately leaned her head on my shoulder.

"That was a necessity... to save your life." I kept my voice neutral.

"I know. It's not like we're gonna make that a recreational thing. I'm not sure if I wanted to relive that moment" I cringed and then unexpectedly, she held my hand and her eyes were full of sympathy.

"I can't imagine the pain you all went through during the transformation. It must have been hard enduring that"

"It is. Except for Alice, we all remember all too well the pain that came with the change. It's not something to be taken lightly" I warned her. Maybe because of this, Bella would rethink her decision of becoming one of us someday.

"Even for just a few seconds... it was... overwhelming. I didn't have any control. No matter how strong I would be able to get as a human, I'm not sure I would be able to prepare myself to relive that pain again."

I sighed. It was silly of me to think that Bella had changed her mind.

"You know... you could have just let the change happen right?"

It took a few seconds before I was able to answer. I felt her uninjured hand on top of my clenched fist. I didn’t realize that I was trying hard not to burst in anger. Not at her but at the whole situation. She shouldn’t even have to have that option.

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place. I can’t allow your soul to be destroyed to be with me.” I felt the intensity of her stare until she finally sighed in resignation but did not argue. There was sadness in her face and I was mad at myself of making her feel that way.

"Bella... it’s hard enough as it is, you choosing this… but for that choice to be taken away from you because of an accident. I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself” The anguish in my voice was apparent and her sadness turned to worry.

“It’s all right… I’m okay…” She reassured me but I did not feel reassured at all.

Day by day, Bella's strength was slowly returning thanks to the blood transfusion and to her fast healing abilities but day by day, I was also filled with dread knowing that anytime, another mistake can be made.

I found myself pulling away. Though I never once left her side since the incident, I have tried to keep my distance and I knew that she knew what I was trying to do.

My kind, my family, me. From a small bruise to a vampire bite, we have all done something to hurt her whether intentionally or not and I was afraid that one day, she'll realize that she couldn't take this any longer. The guilt that I was feeling was too much that not even Carlisle's words or Esme's comfort can relieve me of what I was feeling. This was not the life that I wanted for the woman that I love.

"Will you be staying with me tonight?" Bella looked at me as she sat on the bed.

"If you want me to"

"I want you to." She patted the empty space beside her and I dutifully sat down. She immediately wiggled her way closer to me but this time I didn't move away. Deep inside, I was trying to savor every second I can to be with her as a decision in my mind was forming.

My phone rang. I already knew who it was.

"Alice" I answered the phone.

"You're going to suffer. You know that." Alice was speaking softly and away from the phone so that only I could hear even if Bella's hearing was almost as good as ours.

"It's for the best"

"For her of for you?" I didn't answer right away. I looked at Bella and she smiled reassuringly at me. She was putting on a brave face for me and I couldn't bear it.

"It doesn't matter." I finally told her.

"Can I speak to Alice?" Bella asked and I handed her the phone.

"Hi Bella." I could hear Alice's voice now closer.

"Hey Alice.... Ahmm how's Jasper?" She asked softly.

"He'll be fine don't worry."

"Please tell him not to be too hard on himself. I know he didn't mean it. I forgive him Alice." I saw in her eyes that she really meant it and I cannot fathom the faith that she put on us.

"I know and it's nice to hear that directly from you. Thank you Bella. It means a lot to me and to him." I could imagine Alice smiling on the other line.

"See you soon 'kay?" The other line was silent for a few seconds.

"Take care Bella. We have to go now" Was the only thing Alice could say.

"You too". Bella handed the phone back to me when the call ended.

We were silent for a few minutes and Bella started to yawn and slowly laid down on the bed.

"Get some rest." I kissed her forehead.

"I want to but I feel like If I close my eyes now, you won't be there when I wake up" She said solemnly.

"Hush love. Everything will be alright. You'll see" I told her.

"Edward?" She said with her eyes closed.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you" I sat there dumbfounded. After everything I have put her through, she still found a way in her to love me. It was too much to ask.

"And I you". I spoke softly and her lips curved in a smile before she finally let herself fall into a deep sleep.

For a while, I really thought everything was finally in place. Except for the argument of her immortality and the complications that may arise of her memories returning... I really thought that somehow... after all that I had been through, after all that I had done, that I deserved to be with her. That I deserved this small happiness of being with her. I understood now that it was too much to ask.

She was a human, struggling with her abilities and she understood us, accepted us for who we are and loved us... loved me. It was more than what I could have asked for and I was starting to accept that fact but this... this is beyond me... seeing her hurt... and the worst part was, she was a strong human. She wasn't defenseless but when she was with us, all her defenses were down because... she trusted us. She didn't need to be cautious when she was with us because she knew that we wouldn't hurt her...that I... wouldn't hurt her and look at what happened! It didn't matter if it was me or Jasper or any other member of the family.

It was wrong for us to assume that she was safe with us. Only a monster could do this to her and I was one.

She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve me. She could find a life in this world without having to be in danger because of someone like me! Or better yet, she would be able to find a way back to her world and she would finally be safe from me. Right now, her life would be better off without me. If she wanted to have a chance to start a new life in this world, if she chose to, I was going to make sure that it was going to be free of the dangers that I brought upon her.

I looked around the house. Ever since Esme made it, Bella has made a few decorations that made it look her own. I was glad. This was something that I can't take away from her. She needed a home here while she was trying to find a way back to her world and that home didn't have to have anything to do with me.

With that thought in mind and my dead heart slowly being broken into pieces... I started my work.

"Son, is this really what you want?" Carlisle looked at me with grave eyes. We were standing at the porch, all bags packed and ready to leave. Alice and Jasper already left right after the incident with Rosalie and Emmett following them. Bella already forgave him but he hasn't been able to forgive himself, not yet anyway and I understood him.

There were no arguments with Carlisle and Esme when they saw me get back from the cottage with all my things in tow. They knew what I planned to do. They only wanted to make sure in their mind that leaving Bella was what I wanted and was the right thing to do. It was neither but what choice do I have? If it was the only way to protect her

Bella needed to be safe and this was the only thing I know that would keep her that way, no matter what I feel. I would stay miserable for the rest of my existence as long as I know that Bella would be able to live her life free from all this danger that our family has brought upon her.

Everything has already been arranged. Carlisle had filed for immediate resignation at the hospital. Rosalie and Emmett already made arrangements for us so we could stay at their place for the time being. Alice and Jasper would know where to find us as soon as they get back from Alaska.

Before we left, I made a call to Barry Johnson to give him the address of the house, hoping that Bella would not try to leave this place. Barry was the only person now who can help Bella return to her world and I needed to make sure that he continues to help her. Carlisle and Esme agreed to have the property transferred to Bella’s name. She didn’t have anything in this world and if she decided to stay here, I wanted to make sure that she had a place to live. Forks was the only place that she knew and it was the least that we could do.

I nodded to Carlisle.

_Very well then._


	7. Chief Swan

Charlie Swan was Forks Washington's very own Chief of Police. He had lived his whole life in this small town and he was contented. He married young to a Renee Higginbotham but their marriage did not last long. She left before they could even begin to start a family. After his failed marriage, Charlie devoted his life to protecting the town and had worked hard to earn his way to becoming the Chief of Police.

The town was a peaceful place. Seeing that the population was quite small, the only major thing that happens would be if a new family moves in and becomes the talk of the town just like what happened when the Cullen Family moved in a few years back but even then, everything was as normal as you could have imagined it to be. Charlie preferred it that way.

Charlie was a good cop and he was the kind of person who was always ready to help so it was no surprise when one day, he stopped by the side of the road to see Dr. Ross, standing over his car with the hoods up and smoke coming out the front.

"Need a hand Doc?" Charlie greeted the old Doctor. "Hey Charlie. I wish you could. Looks like this one’s a goner. I'm going need a tow truck for this."

"You want me to call them for you?" 

"I'm good. There's already one on the way but I could really use some help on some other thing though if it's not too much" The Doctor went to the passenger's side and took out a small box.

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Well, there are files inside this box containing some of the rare cases that Dr. Cullen handled in the hospital. I had it with me and was not able to return it to him. I was hoping to bring this to him before they leave town but the car broke down." There was a hint of sadness and disappointment when he mentioned the other Doctors name.

When their family moved in, many wondered why a skilled Doctor like him chose a small town to live in. He could have had a much bigger opportunity in bigger cities but it was something that they could not even complain about since he was good at his job and not to mention, his family were model citizens. He was skeptical at first after hearing that Dr. Cullen had five adopted teenagers in his household. He admired the man for taking the responsibility together with his wife but he could not imagine how crazy the household would have been. He never had a child of his own but he thought even just having one would be a handful, not to mention five. It turned out, he was wrong. They all kept to themselves and never once broken any law. It was a shame to have them leave the town in such short notice.

"I can take care of that." He replied.

"Thanks Charlie. Oh! There is the tow truck now. You might as well run along before it gets dark. I know their property is hard to find during the day."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here Doc?"

"Yes, yes I'll be fine" Charlie was unsure of leaving the Doctor alone but now that the truck just arrived, he finally agreed and took the box from him.

"Alright then. See yah doc!"

"Thanks Chief"

With that, Charlie placed the box in the passenger seat of his Cruiser and slowly made his way towards the Cullen Residence.

Darkness was already starting to creep in the forest by the time the Police Chief arrived at the Cullen residence. It had taken him several wrong turns and at least two radio calls to their dispatcher to verify the exact address. When he got there, the place was quiet.

He missed them then. It was clear that whoever lived there was long gone but he got out of the cruiser anyway with the box in tow. He thought that maybe they left a note with their new address so he can just have the things mailed instead.

Charlie walked up the porch and his police instincts kicked in the moment he saw the main door ajar. Quietly, he laid down the box and got his gun out. Making sure the safety was on, he made his way inside the house.

He knew that the Cullen's where not the type of people to leave an expensive house unlocked so something was definitely off.

This was the first time that Charlie set foot on the Cullen house and could not imagine how a Doctor of a small town, raising teenagers, can afford this much. Not to mention, he heard all about the fancy cars that almost every one of the Cullen family members seem to own. This was beyond his pay grade but beyond their riches, it did not make any difference now that the house was full of emptiness. Expensive furniture had been covered in white sheets and he wondered what could have happened that made them leave just like that.

Was it really because of a huge offer that was given to the Doctor to work in the city? It all seemed too rushed.

Looking around, there seems to be no sign of forced entry or anything that was out of place but just as he was about to turn around, he caught a figure in his periphery. When he looked again, there it was. Lying behind what seems to be a grand piano underneath a white sheet was a body.

Charlie rushed to the figure lying on the ground and realized the figure was of a young woman, a teenager. He immediately checked for a pulse and huffed in relief when he found one. The pulse was strong but the way she curled herself on the ground with her eyes shut, you would think that she was dead.

"Edward...." She murmured.

"Don't go..."

The girl was talking to herself and did not show signs that she was aware of the cop's presence or that she was awake.

He tried to check for any injuries and caught the bandage on her wrist that had traces of dry blood. This alarmed the Police Chief. He needed to get her to a hospital. It was out of the question to call an ambulance because of how hard the place was to find during the dark so he had no choice but to carry her to his cruiser and drive her to the hospital.

It took all his strength to carry her all the way to his car and within the next few minutes, he was already making his way out of the driveway and to the road back to town.

All the while, several questions were going through his head. Who was she? What was the girl doing at the Cullen's? Was she a Cullen? He never met the whole family in person so he did not know what the kids looked like.

Charlie paced back and forth in the waiting room after he rushed the girl to the hospital. He could not stop worrying about the girl and wanted to make sure she was okay before leaving. As soon as the doctor came out, Charlie immediately rushed towards her to get some news.

"She's just resting but she'll be fine Chief Swan." Dr. Hailey assured him and he sighed in relief.

"Thanks. Was she hurt?"

"There was an old wound in her wrist that looked like an animal bite. We already cleaned that up but other than that, we didn't see any other injuries or signs that she was hurt badly"

"That's good to hear"

"But..." the Doctor continued, "She seems to be in some kind of an emotional trauma. She just needs some rest and she should be fine."

"Is she awake?"

"No. She is still resting but feel free to check on her. If she wakes up, we can get her details so I can have her papers ready. You don't know her, do you Chief Swan?"

"No. But I'll see what I can find out" The doctor nodded and excused herself to attend to other patients.

Charlie made his way inside and found her lying in one of the beds at the far end corner of the room with the curtain pulled to the side. He approached slowly but froze the moment he stood just a few inches beside her bed.

This was the first time that he saw her clearly and something in the features of her face caught him by surprise. He was a hundred percent sure that he never met this girl before but there was something in her that was so familiar but he could not seem to point his finger at it.

Something was drawing him to this girl. Something inside him that wanted to make sure that, she was going to be okay. It was also more than just him being a cop worrying about the people around him and he did not understand it.

By the looks of it, he did not think she would wake up soon so Charlie decided to leave her in the meantime. Maybe he can drop by the next day to see how she was doing.

He left the hospital and as he sat down in the driver's seat of his cruiser, something caught his eye.

He looked back and there was a crumpled piece of paper at the back seat where she had laid the girl.

Charlie reached at the back and picked it up. He opened the paper and started reading the content and that was when he realized what was wrong with her.

_Bella,_

_I cannot do this to you._

_You deserve a happy and normal life without me._

_Live for me._

_Goodbye._

_Edward_

The man was too familiar with this because he experienced the same lost years ago. Memories that he had buried now resurfaced seeing this young woman suffer the same heartache that he did, the day his wife left him. They may be living separate lives now and they may have moved on but the pain that came with it was all too familiar.

Whoever this Edward was broke this girl's heart and she was not taking it well. Charlie was lost in his thoughts. He was not sure if one of the Cullen kids was Edward but seeing as how she was in their home, that was the only explanation he could find.

The next day, Charlie walked into the hospital after his work to check up on the girl. The nurse who was in charge informed him that the girl was awake but unfortunately, she was not talking to anyone. She would eat food that was given to her when no one was around which was a good thing. At least they did not have to worry about putting her on IV. Other than that, she was not saying or responding to anything.

Charlie was once again standing beside the girl's bed. This time, she was awake. She was curled up in bed, hugging her knees and looking straight ahead, never noticing the police chief beside her.

The police chief tried to remember her name from the letter that he read. Bella. That was it. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Uhm... hey kid... Your name is Bella right?" Nothing. He waited.

A few awkward moments later, she looked up at the man standing beside her, the only acknowledgement that she was able to make and for the second time around, Charlie froze in his place. It was not just the familiarity that he felt towards the girl even before. Now, she was staring at him with those deep chocolate brown eyes filled with emptiness.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself and to make sure that he was not just seeing things. When he opened it, he looked at her and he could no longer hide the surprise in his face. He saw that everything about her facial features were exactly like his. He could not believe it that in front of him was a young girl who he could have mistaken as his own daughter.

The girl, Bella, only looked at him but went back into gazing into nothingness. Charlie's mind was in overdrive. He wanted answers! He wanted to know who the girl was. He wanted to know why she was so familiar. He wanted to know if he and the girl were in a way related and at that moment, he was not getting any answers.

The only clue to the girl's identity was her first name and nothing else. He turned to leave seeing that he would not be able to get any answers from her. Instead, he planned to do everything he can to find out exactly who she is.


	8. Lost Swan

Charlie placed the phone back to its stand for the third time tonight and paced in his kitchen. He never even made it to dialing. Just thinking about what he was going to say made him doubt if he what he was about to do was a good idea.

The day after visiting the hospital, Charlie went straight to finding out the identity of the girl. He wanted to go back to the Cullen house but unless he had a warrant, he didn't want to go snooping into other people's houses even when it was clear that they weren't probably going to be coming back so the next best thing was Forks high school.

The school records had enough information to confirm that there was indeed an Edward Cullen but there was none about the girl. He would have given up until he came across Jessica Stanley and her friends while leaving the school grounds. An idea had occurred to him and it was a long shot but he had to try so he asked the kids if they knew the Cullens and just as he suspected, the kids, especially Jessica Stanley were eager to talk about the elusive family.

He was in luck, some of the Cullen kids had classes with them and true enough, they had kept to themselves. Charlie asked about the Edward kid but there was nothing they could tell him that would help with what he was looking for.

" _He was always the odd man out even from the rest of them" Lauren Mallory, one of the students explained._

" _Not if you count the girl that he's with" Jessica interrupted and his interest peaked with this new information._

" _Girl?"_

" _Yeah, I've met her a few months back. He claimed to be her girlfriend, I dunno, she doesn't go to school here and I'm not sure if they're even still together. I doubt it. He doesn't even mention her at school. "She blabbered on. This was the information that Charlie needed._

" _Would you happen to know her name?" Charlie didn't want to get his hopes up and it was a long shot but the Stanley kid did not disappoint._

" _Yeah. What was her name again? ..." She thought to herself and when she looked at the police Chief, she remembered. "Oh yeah. Bella! Isabella Marie Swan. That was her name! I even asked her if you were related to her but I think she said she wasn't related to you or anything" She shrugged and Charlie stood there dumbfounded._

" _Do you know her, Chief?" Pastor Webber's daughter, Angela had asked, probably after seeing the expression on his face and he tried to mask the surprise before speaking._

" _No... no... Never heard of her. Thanks for the information kids. I got to go."_

He had hurried away from the school towards the Police Station. Now that he had a name, he wanted to know what else he could find. He asked one of his deputies to gather information about the girl, giving them the reason that since the girl was in the hospital, they needed to find out if she has any relatives that needed to be informed of her condition.

That was the reason he was on the phone right now. Before he could think twice, he picked up the phone and dialed again.

The phone rang and before Charlie could even think about hanging up, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello" A cheery feminine voice from the other line asked.

It took a few seconds before Charlie could answer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Hi Renee"

There was a moment of silence on the other line before the voice spoke again. Charlie never thought he would be able to speak to his ex-wife again. The last time they spoke was almost a year ago when he called to wish her the best when she remarried.

"Charlie?! Oh my God! How have you been?! It's been a while" Renee was now back to her cheery self.

"I'm fine. And you? How are you? How's Phil?" Charlie asked awkwardly. Even after so many years, he still misses her and although they remained civil after their divorce. Charlie still couldn't help but wonder what could have been if they never grew apart.

"We're great! Oh, Phil's got a new job in Florida so were planning on moving there permanently" She said excitedly.

"That's great news. I'm happy for the both of you" And in truth, Charlie was indeed happy for Renee. He was glad that she found someone who shared the same passion for adventure as her.

"How about you? How's Forks?" Renee asked.

"Well, rainy as always but life here is good. Couldn't ask for more." Charlie replied. Another silence went by.

"So..." Charlie started to say. He didn't really know how to start this conversation with Renee. The only reason why he resorted to calling her was because of the information that his deputy has gathered about an 18-year-old Isabella Marie Swan from Phoenix Arizona. How likely was it that a young girl that looks exactly like him pops up in his town with a home address that was the same as where his ex-wife was living?

Charlie scratched his head in frustration but he had to ask her anyway.

"So... You see... I met someone..."

"Oh My God! Charlie! I can't believe it! Well I mean... I can but... wow... I'm happy for you!" Renee interrupted and the Police Chief was horror-stricken at her implication.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that Renee! Sorry... I shouldn't have started it that way" Charlie laughed nervously.

"Oh"

"Okay... We found someone... a teenager... in the... woods." He decided not to share the specifics with her. He thought it wouldn't matter to Renee anyway.

"Oh dear, is she okay?" Renee asked with genuine concern.

"Yes but she's still in the hospital. Unfortunately, she won't talk and we only found little information about her. What we do know is that she's from Phoenix."

"Wait, how come you're calling me about this?" She asked curiously and Charlie sighed.

"I really don't know..." Charlie told her truthfully. "But there's something about the girl that's so familiar... and the fact that... her last name is Swan and looks a lot like me... I don't know what to think. I was... hoping you could clear something out for me."

"Oh" There was confusion on the other line

" _Oh!"_ And then realization dawned on her on what he was implying.

"Wait.... Are you asking me if I had a child that I never told you about?"

"Ahmmm... Is there?" Charlie asked anxiously.

Renee burst out laughing and it took a few seconds for her to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry. It's just that.... Charlie... you know I could never do something like that to you..." She told him.

"I know Renee... It's just that... If only you saw her than you would have the same conclusion as I did." He sighed in frustration.

"Oh Charlie.... I'm sorry if I'm not much of a help with this situation but what I can assure you is that... I never had a child and if I did, I would have made sure that our child would be aware that she has a great dad like you." He was lost in thought. He was not sure if he was glad or sad about the confirmation.

Her words left him to ponder.

"Do you think... it would have made a difference if... you know..." Renee understood what he was trying to say. Would things have worked out for both of them if they had a child? There was a long silence on the other line.

"I don't know Charlie... I really don't know." Renee finally said wistfully.

They talked for a few more minutes that night and when the call had ended, Charlie realized he was now back to square one.

The next day, Charlie left from work early and went straight to the hospital. He had no other way of finding out more about the girl unless he would be able to talk to her personally.

He arrived in the hospital but he noticed that there was a commotion inside.

"What's going on?" He asked one of the nurses.

"Chief Swan!" The nurse exclaimed. "I'm glad you're here. The girl that you brought here the other day! She's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone?!" He rushed towards the wing where he knew she was staying and sure enough, she wasn't there.

"One of the nurses was doing their daily rounds when she noticed that she wasn't in her bed and the window was open. We tried searching for her everywhere but we couldn't find her." Just as the nurse said that, another nurse came in running towards us.

"We checked the hospital grounds but no sign of her." The two nurses looked at the police chief for guidance.

Charlie thought hard to where she could probably have gone. She didn't have anything with her so leaving Forks was probably not an option and the only thing he can think of -

"I think I know where she's going" Charlie suddenly spoke.

"I'll handle it from here."

"Are you sure Chief?" One of the nurses asked worriedly.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll get her back" With that, The Police Chief set off back to the road away from Forks and towards the familiar road that led to the Cullen Mansion.

After almost missing a turn, Charlie made it to the Cullen's driveway and breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he saw the big house.

There seated in the front porch was Bella, who was still wearing her hospital gown.

Charlie got out of his cruiser and slowly approached her. She acted like he wasn't there at all. Charlie wasn't sure how to talk to the girl so he decided to just sit there on the front porch beside her.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Charlie attempted to make a conversation.

"I'm surprised you were able to come back here on your own kid. That's quite a far trip from the hospital, you know."

There wasn't any indication that she heard him or if she was even listening. Charlie looked around and it was already late in the afternoon.

"You know, it's getting dark. Is there any place that I can take you? Like... home perhaps?"

The girl sighed. The very first reaction that he got from her.

"This is home." She spoke almost in a whisper and he felt sorry for her. Why did the Cullen's left her? What did that Edward Cullen kid do to her that left her broken like this? Charlie couldn't see how a teenager like her would be this much affected by someone else. Even he wasn't like this when Renee.... Charlie cleared those thoughts right away. He didn't want to go there. Clearly this kid needed help and he wanted to help her in any way he could.

"Look" Charlie started. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone in this enormous house in the middle of the woods" She didn't respond and Charlie tried to keep his frustrations down. Right now, he would rather be dealing with loud, boisterous kids than the silence that this girl was showing.

"I don't know what you're going through right now and it's probably none of my business but as the Chief of Police, It is my business to make sure that all the people in this town would be safe. That includes you."

Bella finally turned her head to face him and he was caught off guard by the look in her face. The emptiness in her eyes was still there but there was this look in her face that shows that she was contemplating on what he said.

He could see the curiosity in her eyes and cautiousness, like she was trying to decide if she was willing to trust a man in a uniform which he understood and then, there was a spark of recognition in her eyes that he saw. It was there for a split second but he disregarded it because it was gone as soon as he thought about it.

But her reaction was a good sign and he just needed to give her a little push.

"So... it would really give this old man a peace of mind if I would know that you would be some place that would be safe..."

"I...." She started to say "I want to be here when he gets back" At her words, Charlie felt sorry for the kid. He was in that same position many years ago and just like her, he waited but Renee never returned. She never looked back.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that this Edward might not return at all but he couldn't give her any false hope as well but an idea came to him.

"How about this, I have a spare room that I'm planning to rent out. It's not really much but the place isn't that far away. You can stay there for the time being... and it will give me a piece of mind to know that you'll be safe."

"Please..." He added and somehow, he saw that she was thinking about it.

Finally, after a few minutes, she stood up and turned to face the house. He knew then that she has already made a decision and he sighed in relief.

She walked towards the house and Charlie left her alone inside.

It was almost an hour from when she went inside that Charlie was about to follow her to make sure that she wasn't in danger or anything but he saw her come out from the side of the house carrying a small backpack and she had changed from hospital clothes to jeans and shirt which was another relief for Charlie. He was already thinking about where to look for clothes for the girl. So when she said that this was her home, she was really telling the truth.

Charlie looked back at the empty house one last time as the girl rode in his cruiser and as he made his way back to his home, he wondered, what was going to happen to the girl now?


	9. New Faces, Familiar Faces

Bella settled into Charlie Swan's house and the first night, Charlie didn't realize exactly what he had gotten himself into until he woke up in the middle of the night to hear a screaming Bella. Thinking that there was danger, the police chief had burst into her room with his gun. Only then that he realized that she was having a nightmare.

After making sure that the kid was not in immediate danger, he went back to bed since there was nothing else that he could do about it.

The month went by like he still lived in the house by himself. He knew that Bella was there all right. He still woke up to hear screaming from the other room in the middle of the night but when daytime came, there wasn't a sign of her anywhere in the house.

He realized for the next few days, she had been leaving the house every day when he came home from work late in the evening. He was watching a football game on television when she came in the house, nodded to him in acknowledgement and went straight to her room.

That was when he noticed that she wasn't even eating in the house. The kitchen was just the way that he always left it and the only food that was left on the fridge where the ones that he forgot to ate or just left there.

All throughout her stay, he was never able to find out more about her other than the details that he already had. Every time he would decide to talk to her, she would already be gone from the house. The hardest part was, he had an idea where she was going everyday but he didn't have it in him to stop her or at least talk to her about it. Technically, she was still a stranger and it was none of his business but that didn't stop him from worrying.

Saturday morning, Charlie woke up early to get his fishing gear ready in the car when Bella came out of the house.

"Hey Kid! Good Morning. Heading out?" Charlie asked, though it was obvious that she was leaving again.

Bella only nodded.

"That's a long walk. Why don't I give you a ride? It's on the way anyway. Come on." Charlie opened the passenger's side and gestured for her to get in, not letting her get a chance to say no.

She hesitated but seeing that he wasn't going to accept no for an answer, she went in and Charlie got behind the wheels and drove away.

That became their routine during the weekends then. When Charlie was going fishing or heading to La Push to visit his friend Billy Black, he would drop off Bella at the Cullen's place. She never talked much. The only time she would talk was to thank him for the ride or to tell him that she'll just find her way home. Other than that, she just kept quiet. Charlie wondered if the kid was just as comfortable with silence as he was or if she's really just got a lot on her plate.

The next week, Charlie had decided to stay in with all the rain going on outside. He knew Bella would be stuck in the house as well but wasn't really sure if she would even bother coming out of her room.

His worry about Bella took a temporary back seat when a knock on the door came. He knew who it was and was already looking forward to a whole day of just lounging around the house with his beer and his sports channel.

"You look older" Charlie remarked to the man on a wheelchair when he opened the door.

"And you looked like you could use some good night's rest" Billy Black, Charlie's old friend answered back. Charlie laughed but just shrugged. He didn't want to share what has been the cause of his restless nights.

He was still being awoken by Bella's screams at night and although it was becoming less and less, it was still there. Charlie had never went back to her room since that first night, to give her privacy. He would wake up with the screaming, listen to make sure that it was just her usual nightmares and go back to sleep. Even if he wanted to do something about it, nightmares were something that he was not able to help her with.

"Hey Chief!" Jacob, Billy Black's son greeted and interrupted his thoughts. The kid was only sixteen years old but he was already towering over him with his muscles and lean figure. If it wasn't for the goofy face that was staring back at him, he wouldn't have thought that the kid was just a teenager.

"I swear, you boys at the reservation are growing up so fast" Charlie thought aloud.

"Ha! It's just good genes Charlie" Billy laughed as Charlie ushered them in the house and Jacob pushed his father's wheelchair in.

All throughout the day, the men spent watching television, drinking beer and eating the casserole that Billy brought, with Jacob trying hard to sneak a sip with their drinks to no avail.

Charlie almost forgot that there was another person in the house when Bella went down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, hey! Out for a walk today?" Charlie asked her and Bella stopped in her tracks to glance at the window to see the rain already stopped and she nodded silently. She then noticed the visitors.

"Bella?!" Jacob exclaimed in recognition. She turned towards the voice and there was a hint of surprise in her eyes.

"Jacob?"

"You two know each other?" Charlie asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah! We met a few months back at the beach and she even helped me get a good deal for the truck"

"Huh! I was wondering how you were able to sell that truck so quickly" Billy mused.

"What can I say, Bella was very persuasive" Jacob went over to where Bella was standing and casually placed his arm around her shoulder. He grinned sheepishly and for the first time, Charlie saw Bella smile timidly.

"Glad I could help." She spoke and Charlie realized that maybe Bella just needed to be around kids her age that can understand her more, like Jacob. Sure he was younger than her but he can relate to her and the fact that they already knew each other actually helped. He wasn't trying to be a match maker but if Jacob could make her smile like that than Charlie was all for it.

"Well I'm glad that you two are getting along. Say what, why don't you two kids grab some food at the diners? I'm not sure Bella's already eaten and I bet you're already getting bored listening to the grown- ups talk" Charlie looked at Jacob.

"Good idea!" Jacob exclaimed with too much enthusiasm and Charlie had to keep himself from snickering, realizing that the boy actually liked Bella.

Jacob grabbed her hand and was about to drag her outside when Charlie stopped them.

"Hold on!" Charlie then looked at Bella.

"Can you drive?" She merely nodded.

"All right. Give her the keys Jake."

"Come on Chief!" Jacob protested.

"You know the rules Jake. You just got your learner's. If there's someone else more qualified than you, I'm giving the person that responsibility." Charlie told him sternly.

Charlie knew that Bella had a driver's license when they were checking her identification.

"Bella?" Charlie looked at the girl for confirmation.

"Let me get my wallet" Was the only thing she replied.

Jacob was still grumbling when Bella got back from her room and she held up her hand so he could hand her the keys and with Charlie's stern face, he gave it to her begrudgingly.

"Now you two kids have fun okay! Take your time." Charlie was about to hand them some cash when Bella stopped him.

"That's okay Chief. I got it. Let's go Jake" She urged him and he followed her lead.

When the kids left, Billy was looking at his friend questioningly.

"What was that all about Charlie? And who was that girl?" Charlie sighed.

"Where do I start?" Charlie decided to share a few details about how he found her at the Cullen’s residence and how he offered to let her stay at the spare room of his house. He didn't share however, that she was going through something personal. That was something his friend didn't need to know.

Charlie was worried about Billy's reaction to her connection with the Cullen’s, considering that he never liked the family, something that he wasn’t really sure why, but somehow after hearing about Bella's story, he looked relieved.

"You're really certain that she's not your kid? I do see the similarity" Billy commented after Charlie shared what he knew about the girl and his conversation with Renee.

"Renee says so and I trust her."

Bella and Jacob got back earlier than expected.

"Hey Chief! Hey dad! Can we stay for dinner? Bella offered to cook dinner" Jacob greeted the adults enthusiastically.

Bella looked at the police chief "Chief... Swan. Can I use your kitchen?"

Charlie was surprised by Bella's request. This was the first time that he saw the girl willingly interact with others.

He finally nodded. "Go ahead since I don't really get to properly use the kitchen for cooking"

"I don't know... we don't want to imply and besides it's getting dark" Billy started to say.

"Come on Dad! We didn't get the opportunity to eat anything outside since we went straight to the supermarket." Jacob added and Billy eventually agreed.

"Are you helping in the kitchen son?" Billy's tone was curious and suspicious when Jacob started to turn towards the kitchen.

"Of course not! I'm volunteering to be Bella's taste tester! I'm sure whatever she cooks will be great but it's always good to make sure" Jacob was grinning as he followed Bella in the kitchen. Later that night, the house was filled with the aroma of their dinner as they sat down to enjoy their meal.

Billy and Charlie continued to talk about sports while the kids listened. Jacob would try to steer the conversation so Bella would be able to talk more but she would only talk when asked directly.

"The food is great Bella! I never really had a decent dinner for a while" Charlie said sheepishly.

"I'm glad you like it Chief" She smiled timidly.

"Call me Charlie when we're in the house. No need to be so formal." He told her and she nodded.

"So Bella" Billy started to say when they were about to finish their meal. Bella looked at him warily.

"I heard that you lived with the Cullen’s ". The mention of the Cullen’s caused Bella to freeze and Charlie could sense the tension coming from her.

"Yes"

"How long have you known them?"

"A while". Was her only response.

"You must have gotten to know them... pretty well"

Bella looked at the older man with calculating eyes.

"I did. They... have always been open to me about their _lives_ " She emphasized the last words and Billy looked at her in disbelief before his expression changed to his neutral face.

"I see. Then you must have known the reason why they left?"

There was no reaction from Bella's face but Charlie, who was sitting beside her, saw her clench her fists underneath the table. This topic was not making her any more comfortable and he was afraid that it might bring up some bad memories.

"It's getting late, why don't you get some rest Bella?" Charlie offered and Bella looked at him with relief and gratitude showing in her eyes.

"What are you, her dad?" Jacob joked and was clearly trying to keep Bella from leaving.

"Nah, it's alright Jake. I need to turn myself in anyway. It was really nice seeing you again" She smiled softly and then hesitantly turned towards his father.

"It was a pleasure knowing you Mr. Black"

"Call me Billy and you are welcome to visit the reservation anytime Bella. I'm sure my son would like that" Jacob was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll keep that in mind" She replied then looked at Charlie.

"Goodnight Chi- Charlie" She corrected herself.

"Goodnight".

For the next few days after Billy and Jacob visited Charlie Swan's residence, Charlie noticed Jacob suddenly having a lot of "errands" that Billy asked the boy which gave him a reason to drop by his house but Charlie knew better.

Unfortunately for Jacob, Bella was never in the house during daytime which prompted Jacob to start dropping by his house late in the afternoon. He would chat with Charlie for a few hours until Bella would arrive and they would sit in the kitchen or by the porch to talk about teenager stuff. Mostly, it was Jacob doing all the talking and Bella doing all the listening but it didn't bother the boy. He was happy sharing his stories with Bella about his life in la Push, his family and his friends.

"Hey Bells...?" Jacob asked while Bella was fixing them some snacks one Saturday afternoon. Charlie was quietly reading in the living room and subtly listening to the two kid's conversation. Bella decided to stay for the day and had taken full reign in the kitchen. Charlie didn't complain especially when Bella would make it a point to leave him some food for him which was much more appealing than eating leftover pizza from the fridge.

"Hmmm?" Bella asked just as she removed the mac and cheese that she was baking in the oven.

"I'm just curious... where do you go when you're not here? Charlie told me you always leave the house everyday" He sounded genuinely curious but Charlie was a little worried about Jacob's question.

It was a while before Bella was able to answer.

"Well, I usually spend the day running or jogging in the road or some trail in the forest"

"Hey really?! We should jog together some time! You could use some back up if you run in to some bears along the way!" Jacob joked but the Chief was not happy about it.

"Now you two kids better not be getting any ideas about getting deeper into the forest! It's dangerous out there! Stick to the road where people can see you" The chief interrupted from the living room.

Charlie knew that Bella was going to the Cullen residence every day but this was news for him and it made him worried. Jacob only snorted.

"Don't worry Chief! I can take care of myself and Bella as well too!" He puffed his chest out which made Bella smile.

Bella placed a plate of her mac and cheese in front of Charlie which earned her a thanks.

"I appreciate the concern Charlie but I'll be okay. I follow a trail all the time and I make sure to stay close to the manor" She reassured him.

"That's good to know although I'm still not sure I'm comfortable that you're out there on your own and it's the same thing if both of you are out there in the forest" Charlie added when he felt that Jacob was about to offer to accompany Bella again. The last thing he needed was to receive a report of two teenagers being lost in the woods.

"Wait, what Manor?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"Hey Jake, your Dad mentioned about me being welcome to La Push right? I was wondering if I you could take me to the beach?" Sure enough, Bella changing the subject worked.

"Sure thing! Why don't we head on out there tomorrow?" Jacob then started talking about La Push and his plans once they get there.

Charlie was trying to be subtle about it but for the days that had passed, he was observing changes with the way Bella interacts. There was still that emptiness that he saw in her eyes but she was slowly starting to move forward with herself. She was starting to live. He didn't know if it was because of Jacob or if she finally realized that the Cullen's were no longer coming back and she had finally moved on but for the next few nights, the screaming seems to have minimized until he was able to sleep knowing that there won't be any screaming for the rest of the nights and it was progress that he was grateful for.

Since Jacob was always in the house, he had refrain from speaking to her about what happened in the Cullen's residence or at the hospital. If Jacob wasn't there, she would just be retreating to her room or gone from the house until his time for bed.

Charlie has been internally hoping for Jacob to be the one to bring up the topic about Bella's life when they were hanging out. This was his way of finding out more about her but she would always find a way to lead the topic away from it without Jacob even noticing that she was intentionally avoiding the subject altogether.

He lost his chance when Jacob suddenly stopped going to the house. Bella had started to notice Jacob's absence but at first, she looked like she didn't seem to mind. However, Charlie was surprised when Bella left her room in the middle of the day when she usually leaves the house early in the morning.

"I thought you already left?" Charlie told her. He was seated in his favorite spot in front of the TV with his beer in his hand.

"I'm heading out to La Push to see Jacob" She replied and he could hear the worry in her voice. This caused Charlie to be alarmed.

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to drop by to check on Jacob" So she did worry about his absence.

"Do you like me to drive you there?" Charlie offered. He knew Jacob was always fetching Bella from the house when they go to La Push.

"That's okay Charlie, I'll find my way." She easily.

"Wait! Are you sure?!" Before he can argue further, she was already out of the house.


	10. The Quileute Boy

Jacob Black

Why me? Why couldn’t I just be a normal teenager like everybody else? I was already happy. I had my friends, I had Dad and I even get to meet Bella again.

She was the only girl outside of the rez that I got to know. It didn’t really matter that I spent every day trying to find a reason to hang out at Chief Swan’s residence where she was now staying. I enjoyed being with her even though she seems to be all gloomy all the time. All the more that I wanted to be with her, seeing her smile made me feel good and I want to be able to see her that way.

We started hanging out and she even got to visit La Push again and then… the transformation happened.

Who would have thought the Quileute Legends would be true? I thought Dad was just a little bit too obsessed with the legends. I didn’t know what was happening. First it was Sam and then some of the boys in the tribe where starting to gather around him and treated him like a leader. I hated it.

I hated that they were all over La Push trying to act like grown up men. I hated that the grown men, including my Dad, agrees to everything that Sam says like he has the final say on everything. I hated that every time I was around them, they would look at me like they were already anticipating for me to join their rag tag team.

I hated that my body started to burn up like I was a walking oven and my whole body would ache and it wouldn’t seem to stop. I was angry all the time and it didn’t help that Dad wasn’t taking my condition seriously.

I couldn’t go out because of the pain and it didn’t help that Sam was always watching. If not visiting the house, I would see him watching from afar. I knew then that they all knew what I was going through and didn’t even bother to tell me. When I finally had enough, everything just went from normal to supernatural pretty fast.

I found myself changing… in the most literal sense. Every part of my body, my bones, my muscles, morphed into something that was not human and when the transformation was complete, I realized, that I was not alone.

I was surrounded with voices and images of the tribe and those voices where talking at the same time that I couldn’t comprehend what they were saying. It was too overwhelming and I ran.

I ran to get away from the voices but it didn’t disappear, instead, it grew louder and I realized that I couldn’t feel my feet when I was running. Instead, what I felt where paws underneath the earth and the trees sailing past me.

“JACOB STOP!” A commanding voice had barked and my body was immediately rooted to its place. I was unable to move.

I was still hearing voices even though I knew I was the only one in the middle of the forest but then I realized that the voices where starting to be familiar. They were from the other Quileute boys, Jared, Paul and Embry and the voice who told me to stop came from Sam.

With all the confusing things I was seeing and hearing, they slowly explained to me what was going on, what I was and what my role is in protecting the tribe. I realized that I had assumed the form of a wolf with strength and speed more than any normal human being to help us protect the people around us from anything that would endanger our people.

I didn’t understand why it was happening and more so, what was so dangerous that teenagers had to become wolves to protect its people?

When I was calm enough to be able to “phase” back (that was what they were calling the transformation), I was able to finally get a grasp about the truth about the legends of our people.

As amazing as it may sound, it did not bring me any comfort that the only reason we were now phasing when my Dad’s generation never even got to phase during their time, was because our enemies were close.

It turns out, our wolf forms were built to be able to identify and destroy vampires. Leeches.

I joked about that part of our history and I realized now that that was nothing to joke about and after Sam told me that the pack has been trying ward off a vampire that has been trying to enter our territory, It made me want to phase back and tear those leeches limb from limb.

Now that I was in on the secret, I was finally told about the “family” of vampires that were living in Forks. The Cullens. They claimed to be friendly as they were only taking animals instead of humans which was why my great grandfather, Ephraim Black who was the head of the pack back then, made a treaty with them when they first came to Forks many years ago. The treaty was for them not to harm any human beings and not to set foot on Quileute soil. In exchange, we have kept their secret from the unsuspecting humans so they could live among us.

Both sides have kept to the treaty but that didn’t mean that we could trust them and everyone in the pack had agreed. They were still leeches. Anytime, they could think twice and start killing humans again.

They had returned a few years ago but I never really met any one of them and it was a good thing. I didn’t want to unknowingly associate with them now that I know what they are. It didn’t matter any way. Last I heard, they already left town. Good riddance.

“Hey Billy, is Jacob here?” A familiar voice asked. One of the perks of being what I am now is that I have super hearing and even though I was all the way at the back of the house with my pack, I could hear Bella’s voice clearly from our front door.

What was she doing here? This was not a place for her.

Dad had told me about Bella’s acquaintance with them the first time that he met her when we were at Charlie’s house. I slightly remembered their conversation at that time and I wasn’t really thinking much about it until now that I knew what was really going on. Now her words back then made sense.

Bella knew what the Cullen’s were and when I think back to the very first time that I met her at La Push Beach, she had mentioned about a boyfriend and running away from someone or something.

Not once had she mentioned them again ever since and I wondered if it was because of the Cullen’s disappearance. For me, it did not really matter that she had known them because they were already gone but Sam was thinking otherwise. For him, Bella was not to be trusted.

“I’m sorry Bella but he’s had some errands to go to.” Dad told her. She should just have stayed with Charlie’s for her sake.

“Why do I feel like I don’t believe that?” Bella asked suspiciously and I was surprised. Why should she even think that was a lie?

“Is there something going on? Has something happened?” My father no longer responded. A few seconds later, I heard her walking away from our house and turning towards our direction.

Sam was looking at me sternly. “Take care of her” He ordered. Ugh. I hate it when he starts ordering us around. Since Sam was the first one to phase, he had assumed leadership of the pack. Even though I was the rightful leader of the tribe being my great grandfather was the Alpha before, I was not eager for the role. Sam would have readily given up the leadership to me if I haven’t declined and now.

I walked anxiously to meet Bella but my frustration was gone when I saw the relief in her eyes when she caught the sight of me.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Unfortunately for me, instead of sounding worried, my voice sounded angrier than usual. That wasn’t my intention. I saw Bella taken aback by my words.

“You just disappeared without any explanation. I was worried.” She spoke and I felt sorry that I had to do that to her. Everything that happened was so unexpected. I didn’t have time to explain and I didn’t want her involved in everything that was going on. The more she didn’t know what’s going on, the more she would be safe. I was still new with the whole phasing thing which was dangerous, not to mention, just the fact that I turn into a freaking wolf might make her run the other way screaming.

“As you can see, I’m all well. You didn’t have to bother. You can go back to Charlie’s house now.”

_Please Bella… go home… I can’t do this to you… It hurts seeing you like this._

I can see in her eyes that she was hurt but I couldn’t take it back. It was better this way.

“I don’t understand. What’s happening? Is there something wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing that your friends would be able to undo” Paul suddenly spoke in a bitter tone and Sam and I both looked at him angrily. He was not helping at all. His comment made Bella more curious.

As if she just noticed that we were not alone, she looked behind me and I saw the surprise in her eyes when she realized that the pack was with me. There was confusion in her eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Realization suddenly dawned on her and then I remembered. Damn it, I told her about the legends. She knew about the Cullen’s. Guess how easy it was to put two and two together if you knew where to look.

“Wait, does that mean you have become the wolf protectors in your tribe?”

“How did you-?!” Embry finally spoke in surprise and Bella looked at me guiltily. Sam was eyeing me in anger.

“We’ll deal with that later.” Sam spoke and I knew he was already doing his best to control his temper right now.

“Wait. It’s not his fault. I didn’t think he was aware that the legends were true.” That’s just great! Bella was already aware of the truth of our tribe’s legends the day I shared it to her when I was just thinking of it as some cool story about our history.

“Go home Bella. This does not concern you.” Sam spoke directly to her.

“Not if you drag the Cullen’s name into this. They’re no longer here. Why do I feel like you are blaming them for what’s happening?” She looked at him in defiance.

“The reason why we are what we are is because they exist. It doesn’t matter if they’re gone. They have triggered a chain of events that is no longer our control and now, he have to live with it.”

“You shouldn’t even try defending them.” Paul quipped.

“Stop it Paul!” I barked. He was already making it worse as it is. We were in dangerous waters now. I can already feel the packs agitation that Bella found out about us. Even if we have already controlled the phasing, our temper can still get the better of us and trigger the transformation and I didn’t want Bella to be anywhere near us when that happens.

“They are the only family I know. You should know because I can see how you have all bonded like family.” She spoke with conviction.

“Don’t you dare compare us to those leeches!” That was it! Paul’s body was shaking in anger and I was suddenly afraid for Bella’s sake.

“Calm down Paul!” I told him angrily. I positioned myself in between him and Bella. This was not the time and place to phase!

“Enough!” Sam’s Alpha voice spoke and just like that, Paul’s shaking slowly halted and was replaced with frustration because of the order. Because Sam was the head of the pack, he can use an Alpha command to any of us to make us follow his orders. It was annoying to be controlled that way but it was useful when he was trying to stop any one of us from going too far just like what Paul was about to do.

I looked at Bella pleadingly but she was unfazed by the danger that was in front of her.

“Look, if they were your family, they shouldn’t have left you here in the first place.”

The moment I spoke those words, I knew I was out of line. She looked at me with such hurt in her eyes that I couldn’t bear seeing it. But it was the only way from keeping her away from all of this. Whatever she had with the Cullen’s I guess that was all gone now that they have disappeared and now, she’s being thrown into the other side of the supernatural world. She didn’t deserve that. If anything, she deserves a normal life away from all of this.

“I just needed to make sure that you were okay and it seems that you already are. That’s all I needed. I’m going now.” She turned around to leave and I knew then that I might not be able to see her again.


	11. The Quileute Wolves

It's already been almost a week since Bella came to the reservation and I didn't even bother checking up on her in the Chief's house. The more she can get away from all of this, the better. As much as I would like to get to know her, I didn't think she'll be able to look at me the same way once she sees who I really am.

 _Give it up Bro. You're infatuation with the girl is going to get you in trouble._ That was Embry's voice in my head.

Ugh. I forget that in wolf form, our thoughts were no longer just our own. We were one with the pack so we can hear and communicate in each other's thoughts. It was very helpful when we're trying to do our duties but it was very annoying when they can also hear our non-work-related thoughts.

 _You'll get used to it_. Was only Sam's reply and then we heard a howl from the north, just outside Forks.

 _I smell a leech._ Jared thought angrily. Finally! I could get to tear apart an enemy! We followed his thoughts us Sam, Embry, Paul and I headed to his direction. The trail was fresh and we should be able to catch it before it gets away from us.

 _Stand your ground Jared. We're on our way_ Sam ordered. Jared whined, wanting to get the opportunity to fight right away, but agreed nonetheless.

As soon as all five of us were together, we rushed towards the direction that the scent was heading. Sam gestured us to circle around the scent so we could block its path.

A few kilometers ahead, the scent was getting stronger and steadier and we immediately slowed down to a hunting position. We had the element of surprise.

We slowly made our way towards a clearing just far ahead and that was when we noticed that it wasn't alone but it was not one of them.

Sam cautioned for us to be careful and prepare for any attack. I was getting anxious. There's definitely a human with that leech. If we didn't act now, who knows what's going to happen?

 _No Jacob. Don't underestimate it._ Sam ordered.

We stopped a few meters from what looks like a meadow and hid ourselves in the shadows ready to pounce. Two figures were standing in the center and with our enhanced sight and hearing, we realized that it was a young woman and a man.

Anyone would think that they were just a normal couple talking in the middle of the forest, but the way the man was looking at the girl hungrily showed how much danger the girl was really in.

We didn't even have to go anywhere nearer to be able to listen in.

"I'll tell them that you dropped by to visit. I'm sure Carlisle would like to hear about how you have made yourself comfortable with the Denali's" The girl was saying and my heart lurched at the familiar voice.

_Bella!_

_What is she doing here?_

_Is he one of the Cullens? Does that mean we can't kill him?_

Sam was trying to remember the Cullens and I could see it in his mind the images of the vampires that came by to renew the treaty. There were seven of them and none of which was the leech that was now standing just inches away from Bella.

"Ah my dear but I have been to the house and there scent is almost gone. I don't think you're telling the truth" He acted hurt and my blood boiled. She was trying to bluff her way out! She was definitely in danger!

"Why have you come here?" She asked as if stalling. I couldn't hear any trace of fear from her voice which was odd.

"Hmmm... a favor... for a friend... You see... Victoria went to see me and asked a favor if I could check if you're still the Cullen's pet and report back to her." He paused to study her before continuing "It looks like you're not anymore." He smiled showing his white and dangerous teeth. It was sickening to watch.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked "Would that defeat the purpose of you coming here?" I was astonished at how calm she was with the whole situation. She should be screaming right now or probably begging for her life!

"I wasn't supposed to but I got hungry along the way" Bella made a step back but he closed in on her.

"My dear, I'm doing you a favor!" He continued. "Victoria is very pissed at you and your boyfriend. Once she gets her hands on you, she's going to make you suffer." He started to circle around her and Sam gave us his signal to spread out.

"Why would Victoria want to kill me?" She asked.

"It's quite genius on her part really. You see. Victoria was Jame's mate and since your boyfriend killed James, she thought it was fitting to kill you instead. You know... a mate for a mate" He smiled in a sinister way. That was it! I'm not going to stand here while Bella's life was on the line!

 _Get ready. Jacob, we'll lead him away from here while you keep Bella safe._ I nodded. I wanted to be the one to tear this leech apart but I wanted to make sure that Bella was okay.

"Don't worry. I'm not like her... I'll make it quick. You can even close your eyes and you won't feel a thing" The moment he said that, Sam moved forward and made his way to the light followed by me, with Embry, Jared and Paul revealing themselves in each side.

The movement made him look up from Bella and what a satisfaction to watch his face fill with horror at the sight of five grown wolves. It was so pathetic that he was too focused on Bella that he didn't even realize that we were there all along.

"It can't... be!" He almost stammered. His earlier confidence was now gone and was replaced with dread.

Bella saw that as an opportunity to escape and while he was distracted, she jumped back at a surprisingly fast pace and landed just a few inches in front of me.

She was finally able to see what was causing the leech to freeze. I moved forward to be by her side and the look on her face was relief and recognition.

Sam gave a low growl and slowly moved forward.

"Be careful" Bella warned as soon as Sam passed her. Sam only gave her a quick glance and then, the chase was on.

The vampire quickly turned around and sprinted away in a blink of an eye and the rest followed immediately.

Even after I stayed behind, I was still able to see the pursuit from the pack's eyes.

I felt a hand in my fur at the back of my ear and I turned to see Bella looking at me with gratitude.

"Jacob?" She asked tentatively.

I raised my nozzle in acknowledgement. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

I wish I could communicate with her properly but I didn't want to phase back now just to make sure that she's no longer in immediate danger.

Bella stepped back and I noticed her studying my wolf form.

"Is this what you were trying to keep me away from?"

I let out a small whine and she looked at me sadly.

"You know... I'm tired of everyone trying to walk away from my life because they think that would keep me safe."

"As you can see, I'm already too deep into this mess. I can't just walk away from this." She continued and I saw the sadness in her eyes. That feeling of being abandoned. First by her so called family, those leeches and then me... I was no better.

I heard a loud metallic screech in my mind and I turned towards the direction where the pursuit finally ended.

"Is it over?" She asked and I nodded.

"Is the pack okay?" She asked worriedly and I appreciated the concern.

All throughout, I have never seen her be afraid. She was here, making a conversation with a wolf like it's the most normal thing to do and I realized that there's no more hiding.

 _Jacob..._ Sam warned. He could hear where my thought was going.

_I'm bringing her to Emily's. Meet you there. I'm just trying to make sure that she won't tell anyone about us._

_Don't kid yourself Jake! We can hear your thoughts! You know it's dangerous for her to be involved._ Embry thought.

_I'll let her decide that for herself._

With that, I bent my legs down and gestured for her to climb on my back. She was looking at me funnily but didn't say any word. As soon as she positioned herself, I ran as fast as I can towards our destination, making sure that she doesn't hit any loose branches along the way but I noticed that Bella bent her body closer towards my back so I was free to move without worry. In less than twenty minutes, we already made it back to the reservation and towards Emily's house, Sam's girlfriend.

The other's we're already there in their human forms.

As soon as Bella got down from my back, I hurried towards the privacy of the woods and started to phase back to my human form. That was something Bella didn't need to see. I took out the clothes that I had tied on my legs and started to dress.

"You shouldn't have allowed this Sam!" Paul argued but I could see the look in Sam's face that he finally understood what I wanted.

"Jacob's right. She decides for herself what she wants to do." Then Sam looked at Bella with authority.

"I only ask that you keep this knowledge to yourself. This is very essential for us to maintain the safety of our people."

"Thank you for trusting me. You have my word."

"This is just a disaster waiting to happen." Paul grumbled but went inside the house.

"Don't worry about him Bella. He'll get over it. It's Embry by the way." Embry went to Bella's side and shook her hands.

"Hi. Thanks for the save back there. I hope none of you was hurt though" After all she went through, it was amazing that she still got to worry about us instead of herself.

"Hurt?! Ha! You should have seen the other guy! He's the one you should worry about. We got a little carried away when he was talking about killing you." Jared added and cringed trying to remember the leech's threat to Bella. "I'm Jared".

"Too bad I didn't get a chance to tear him apart. That would have been satisfying!"

"Don't worry Jake! You'll get your chance!" Embry was laughing.

"Hey boys! Come on! Paul's already digging into the food! He's not going to leave anything for you if you don't get inside soon!" Emily called out from the front porch and that got Embry and Jared to run ahead of us excitedly while Sam followed.

Bella and I trailed behind.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Bella looked at me worriedly.

"You'll be fine Bells!" I smiled at her in reassurance. I just realized how good it was to see her again.

"Oh hey, try not to stare at Emily's face too much. She doesn't want to be pitied" She was surprised at my words but nodded anyway.

When we got inside, everyone was already seated in the living room with plates of muffins in their hands.

"Hey! Leave some for us!" I grabbed the last muffin on the table.

"Don't worry, I still have a second batch coming" Emily winked at me then looked at our company.

"You must be Bella" Emily smiled warmly. She has always been welcoming to everybody which is what I admire about her.

"I hope I'm not intruding"

I seated myself at the edge of the couch so Bella can have the empty seat beside it. I gestured towards the seat, but she was hesitant.

"Please, you are most welcome here. Just excuse the boys' rowdiness" At Emily's words, Bella seemed relieved and went to sit at the spot that I pointed at her.

"I'll be back. Make yourself at home." She told us and went back to the kitchen where Sam soon followed.

We stared at Sam's retreating form teasingly. When it came to Emily, Sam was never afraid to show his softer side and it was always awkward to watch when he wasn't in his usual authoritative form.

"Hey Bella" Embry started after finishing his second muffin. "That leech back there... did he know you? He seemed a little bit too chatty for me." I was wondering that myself. We looked at her for answers.

"His name was Laurent." She started and we were all ears. "I... We ... met him more than a year ago together with his coven"

"Coven?" Embry called and she nodded.

"There were three of them" The atmosphere suddenly turned serious. "They were passing by when we crossed paths with them and unfortunately for me..." Bella hesitated for a few seconds and I think I already knew where this was going. "One of them, James, wanted me for... you know... dinner" Everybody cringed at her casual way of saying it.

"The Cullens protected me from him and he left us alone at first, but we realized he got the kick out of seven vampires protecting a human, so he started hunting me down." I froze and probably so did the other guys. Now I understood what she said about how deeply she was already involved in the supernatural world.

She looked at me and smiled hesitantly. "We...we were trying to lure him away from me and that was actually when you first saw me at the beach" I remember now. I couldn't imagine what she must have been going through at that time, but I never once saw her afraid, never once felt that anything out of the ordinary was wrong...

"In the end, we were able to kill him" That got the approval from all of us. At least the Cullens did something good for Bella but still, it was still probably her acquaintance with them that got her into this mess in the first place.

"Laurent left and you know what happened to him."

"Oh Yeah! Torn into bits and pieces because of us!" Jared agreed enthusiastically. Bella only nodded.

"And Victoria... well she just disappeared but I guess... based on what Laurent said, she was still checking up on me"

"Why would that be?" Embry thought aloud and I had the same question. She could just have stayed away knowing that she was already outnumbered.

"Laurent said that Victoria was Jame's mate... like a partner... a soul mate if you want to call it that" Her voice seemed softer at the mention of a soul mate and made me wonder...

"A mate for a mate... that's what he said. We killed his mate, now she's out to kill me in revenge" She sighed like this was something inevitable.

"That Victoria..." Sam suddenly spoke, and we didn't realize that he was just standing there in the corner listening to Bella's story.

"What does she look like?"

"Tall, a certain feline aura and easily distinguishable because of her messy bright red hair, why?"

Sam looked at her seriously.

"Because...we have been seeing her trying to get into Forks."


	12. To Help a Friend

**PREVIOUSLY:** _“That Victoria…” Sam suddenly spoke, and we didn’t realize that he was just standing there in the corner listening to Bella’s story._

_“What does she look like?”_

_“Tall, a certain feline aura and easily distinguishable because of her messy bright red hair, why?”_

_Sam looked at her seriously._

_“Because…we have been seeing her trying to get into Forks.”_

The danger suddenly became more real. A vampire was after Bella and was trying to get into Forks, if Sam was not able to stop her from entering, who knows what would have happened to Bella and I doubt if that leech would stop trying to find a way to get into our territory. I needed to protect her.

“Don’t worry Bella! We’ll protect you!” Embry was the one who voiced out my feeling and it was good that we shared the same sentiment. Jared nodded in agreement but Paul on the other hand was not happy about the idea.

“I’ll be fine. What I’m worried is, with Victoria around, I’m putting innocent lives in danger. I should just leave.” She told us and I looked at her in astonishment.

“Wait, you can’t just do that!” I argued.

“Do you have any place to go?” Sam asked her and I couldn’t believe that he was not even trying to stop her!

“To be honest… no”

“Then I don’t think that would be a good idea. You’ll just be an easier target.” He told her and I was glad that he pointed it out.

“Bella, we can protect you here and we can get a chance to finish off that leech too!” The others seemed to like the idea. Anything that involved destroying a vampire, we were all up for it!

“What are you thinking?” I told her when I noticed she was deep in thought.

“I just thought, that if it has taken her until now to try to get her revenge, that means, she is planning something. She’s looking for the right opportunity to get to me…” She then looked up at us.

“I might be putting Chief Swan in danger if I stay in his place. Do you think I should go back to the…Cullens house? Away from everyone else?”

I looked at Sam. I didn’t think that would be a good idea.

“Bella, our treaty with the Cullens still stands even if they are no longer here. We won’t set foot in their territory which means we can’t protect you if you’re there.” Sam explained to her.

“I don’t want to be a burden and put you in too much danger. After all, I’m the one she’s after. You don’t have to be involved.” I stared back at her like she was crazy.

“We have to be involved! Our duty is to keep those leeches from killing people so don’t think we’re sitting this one out and besides what can you do if she attacks you? You’ll just be easily killed.” Paul snapped.

“Stay at Charlie’s so we can keep an eye on both of you at the same time. That will save us manpower. We’ll take our turns patrolling the vicinity.” Sam said with finality.

Bella eventually agreed but I could still see the worry etched in her face.

Emily came in the room and started to clear the table and Bella offered to help. When the two girls were already out of earshot, I looked at Sam.

“Do you think that leech would try to attack soon?”

“I doubt it. If she asked that Laurent to check up on Bella, she’ll be waiting for him to give her an update. That will give us some time to build our defenses.” Everyone agreed.

“Keep an eye on her and Charlie.” Sam was looking at me and I nodded.

We continued to plan to keep the leeches from getting into our territory until we realized that it was already late in the afternoon.

“I should be getting Bella home” I stood up and followed the sound of the girls in the kitchen. Before I could go inside, I stopped in my tracks and couldn’t help but listen in to their conversation.

“Sam keeps telling me not to worry but how could I not? They think they’re invincible just because they turn into oversize wolves but they’re still boys” Emily was saying, and I couldn’t help but smile at her comment.

“I know how you feel. I know they’re risking their lives to protect us but it’s also hard for the people who are waiting for them. What if… something bad happens and you can’t even be there for them?” Bella was saying.

There was silence before Emily spoke.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re not just talking about the pack?” There was no response from Bella.

“You’re just like me.” Emily concluded and I was having a hard time understanding what she said. I heard Bella sigh.

“He was very protective of me.” That was when I realized that Bella was talking about one of them.

“All of them were but most especially him. He was always trying to keep me safe from anything… including himself.” The last part was almost a whisper

“Was it hard… to be around them?” Emily asked. I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

“They have always valued human life, so I was never in any danger when I was with them, but he always thinks otherwise… that was why… they left.” Was that really the real reason that the Cullen’s suddenly disappeared? Where they really just trying to protect her?

I didn’t know what to feel. Should I be glad that they left and kept her away from the danger that they posed to her? Or should I be angry because they left her alone and vulnerable with one of their kind out to kill her?

“He was too afraid of making a mistake that he chose to stay away instead of being with me…” She continued and right then, I wanted to get in there and comfort her. She shouldn’t be feeling this way.

This time it was Emily who did not speak right away and when she did, I heard the hesitation in her voice.

“But… do you think it would have been for the better that they stayed away? If he thinks that’s the only way to protect you…”

“If it was Sam… would you have allowed him to stay away from you?” Bella asked and I knew Emily’s answer because I’ve seen it in Sam’s memory. Sam already made a mistake and they have already tried to stay away but it didn’t work out and they ended up hurting themselves and other people.

“I thought so” Bella added after a few moments. They stopped talking and I made that my cue to show myself.

“Hey Bell’s it’s getting late, why don’t I give you a ride back home? The car’s back at the house anyway.”

Bella stood up.

“That’s okay. I’ll be fine on my own” I looked at her incredulously.

“I’ve always wondered how you’re getting by without a car. You know that’s a looong way back to town, right?”

“I know” She said simply then to Emily. “It was nice meeting you Emily”

“Same here Bella. I hope you could visit again soon. It’s nice to have another woman around here” Emily smiled warmly at her. Bella returned the smile.

“I will if the guys would let me.” She added.

“Of course! You’re always welcome here!” I told her.

“Jake, go be with the others. I can take it from here.”

“Oh no you don’t. We’re walking back to my house and get the car and I’ll be giving you a ride back to Charlie’s” Did she really think that I was going to let her walk all the way back to Forks?! It’s not just because there was a vampire on the loose out to kill her but, that was a long walk for anyone to take. I could easily take that route barefoot if I have to but not for Bella.

I didn’t give her time to argue and by the time we arrived at the Chief’s house, the Sun was already starting to set.

“Hey Jake…” Bella spoke as soon as I turned off the engine. She had been silent all throughout the ride and I could understand it must be a lot for her to take in. It was one thing to learn about us being wolves but it was probably different seeing it in person, not to mention, she almost died today.

“Thank you for not staying away.” I turned to face her and gave her my best smile. It always felt good when I was with her, like I didn’t have to be angry all the time.

“Are you kidding me?! I realized that it’s so much better this way! It was only because of what happened to me that I was afraid…. At first, I really thought that it would be best for you to stay away from me and all of this but it looks like I was wrong, “I stopped and I realized that I never liked the idea of staying away from her. It made all of the things that was happening seem bearable to know that she accepted me for who I am and what I have become.

She was waiting for me to continue.

“It was just… I was also afraid of your reaction of me turning into a giant wolf… I was afraid that I would unintentionally hurt you”

“Huh, after all that I’ve went through… I’m already way past being afraid.” She smiled warmly but there was a heavy knot in my stomach. Why do I feel like I’m facing the same dilemma as the leeches that she considers family was probably having? Stay away and keep her safe from me? Or be near me and risk hurting her?

“Besides…” She continued. “I can handle this. There are things about me that you don’t know yet, but I can protect myself… at some point anyway.” I found her words to be too cryptic for me but that part of me not knowing everything about her was true.

“Well, I can’t argue with you on that. I know you don’t want to talk about yourself. I was just waiting for you to trust me enough to want to share about yourself.”

“It’s not a matter of trust because I do trust you… It’s just that…” She hesitated. “I don’t really know how I could explain my secret to you.” I stared at her suspiciously.

“Don’t tell me you’re a fairy or something? Because that would just be so cool!” I joked and that made her laugh.

“That’s probably over the top but let me see….” She was thinking hard, and I waited patiently at what she would come up. To be honest, I’d rather stay here all night and talk with her if I can. Her eyes lit up.

“Okay … maybe you could meet me here as soon as the sun rises by tomorrow.”

“Where are we going?” I asked curiously.

“You wanted to accompany me with my morning runs right? I’ll show you something then” Huh… that would be interesting. Now I’m really curious about what she was going to share. I was suddenly looking forward to tomorrow.

This time I didn’t bring a car when I arrived at Charlie’s house early in the morning. After a few hours of sleep, I phased into a wolf and did a perimeter run to make sure that there were no leeches hanging around town.

Bella was already outside when I arrived. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing black leggings with a crop top shirt. The way her clothes hugged her body really emphasized her slender figure and I couldn’t help but admire her from behind the trees.

 _What’cha thinking there Jake?_ It was Jared.

_Hey! Get out of my head!_

_Can’t do that! Sorry._

_What are you doing so early anyway?!_

_I should be asking you the same thing?_

_Huh! You know Sam wants me to keep an eye on Bella and that’s what I’m doing._

_Oh Yeah… I could pretty much see that you are keeping an “eye” on her alright._ Ugh! Before I could listen to any more of Jared’s teasing, I phased back and got dressed.

“Good morning Jake” She greeted when she saw me coming out from the woods and I waved at her.

“Morning! Who’s ready for some early morning exercise?!” I cheered and she only smiled.

“So…. Where are we going?” I asked, curious.

“Somewhere up north… Can’t really say where since I just based it on how I remember it… Ready?” I nodded eagerly and let her lead the way.

At first, we started jogging slowly by the side of the road and I was right beside her all the time. When we reached a road sign, she then turned towards a dirt path. We were now slowly going into the forest and I noticed that our pace was getting faster and faster until I realized that we were already running and boy, can she run! No wonder she was so confident about going back from La Push on foot!

We were dodging trees, branches, and loose rocks but she never lost her stride. I ran faster so we were side by side and when I looked at her, I was surprised!

She looked so at ease with the running. Her breathing was even… her eyes were focused and there was a hint of smile on her face that showed that she was enjoying this very much.

Bella noticed me looking at her and her smile grew wider. She suddenly jumped to a nearby branch and swung herself forward.

Her sudden action caught me by surprise that I lost my concentration and my feet hit a rock. I heard a chuckle came out from Bella and I was glad that I was able to regain my balance. Okay, that didn’t look good for me at all!

I wasn’t sure how long we were running but I knew that we were already miles away from town. Bella started to slow down and when she finally stopped, we were standing in front of what seemed like a very large pit that was filled up with piles and piles of boulders.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. I took that opportunity to study the scenery in front of us.

The view looked very out of place from its surroundings. If I knew any better, something big would have crashed on this place and someone took the time to cover it up with whatever boulders they could find lying around.

Bella just stood there with a faraway look while trying to catch her breath.

“What happened here?” I asked curiously.

Bella pointed to the center of the filled hole.

“There… that’s where the Cullens found me more than a year ago” She started and I looked at her to see if she was joking but her face was serious.

“Wait… I don’t understand…” She sighed.

“The Cullens where playing baseball when they saw an explosion in the sky coming from this direction… After that explosion, they saw a lone figure falling.” She paused. I could sense an inner struggle while she was sharing the story.

“That lone figure… was me.”

“So you’re saying…. You’re like an Angel that fell from the sky?” Well, if there were wolves and vampires in this world… hey, why not Angels right? And I’d rather like it if Bella turned out to be an Angel.

“Hardly” Bella said. “I’m as human as can be…” She was suddenly lost in thought and I wondered what she suddenly remembered.

“Anyway… I woke up a few days later with only my name that I can remember. I don’t know where I came from or how I happened to survive that kind of fall.” She shrugged.

“Wow!” I told her. Her story was very interesting indeed.

“The Cullens has been helping me try to remember everything about my past but the only thing that we learned was that I might be… from another world.”

Okay… that was something that I was not expecting… at all. I know that being part of the supernatural world, nothing should surprise me by now but I was wrong.

From another world? That’s just not possible.

“Are you an alien?” Was the first thing that came out of my mouth and right now I feel like a jerk for not easily believing what she’s saying. How hard was it for Bella to come into terms that she made friends with wolves and vampires?

By the looks of her, I didn’t think she had a hard time accepting that fact. I, on the other hand am failing miserably!

Bella only rolled her eyes.

“That’s why I wanted to save telling you that part when I do get my memories back… it would be much easier for me to explain.”

“Yeah… you could have kept that part” I told her honestly and then remembering the last thing that she said… “Wait… is there more?”

“Yeah… I kind’a am a bit stronger and faster than a regular human…” She said hesitantly.

I suddenly remembered when Bella jumped back a few feet from where she was standing when we were confronting that leech and just now when we were running. Those were not normal.

“Huh…Why am I not surprised?” I mused.


	13. Breakdown

**“** You’re not bothered?” She asked and I looked at her in surprise.

“Bella, I turn into a giant wolf. Even though I still can’t wrap my mind around you being from another world… heck, I still don’t even understand it but having super strength and speed, I can take that.”

“Point taken”

“So…” I started. “How fast can you get?” I asked curiously.

“Hmmm…. If I really focus, I can _try_ to keep up with a …vampire or probably with you.” She hesitated. “Problem is, for them, they can go on forever without tiring. Unfortunately, I don’t have that luxury.”

“How about your strength?”

She tensed. “I never really got the chance to know the extent of it. They… the Cullens… they weren’t taking any chances of testing it out… they were afraid that I was going to get hurt.”

There it was. I noticed it again. Every time she mentioned those leeches, she was always struggling. It was as if she was trying to hold on to something or else she was going to break down.

“Are you… still hoping that they would come back?” The question caught her by surprise and she look at me like she was pleading me not to go there but the question was already out.

She stared back into the distance.

“I have to”

“What if they don’t come back?” All this time, she had been hurting because of their disappearance and she couldn’t seem to let it go but what if she can let it out in her system? Maybe she can move on.

Those leeches didn’t deserve her. She definitely treated them like family and what did they do? They left her alone to suffer.

“Bella… you have to let them go… If they have already moved on… shouldn’t you move on either?” I told her. Her hands were balled into fist and I could see her trying to keep herself together.

“I can’t”

“Bella…” She turned to me and I saw such anger and hurt that I never saw in her before.

“Don’t you understand?! I can’t because they’re the only family I know! I came in this world with nothing and they’ve given me everything! They trusted me with their secret! They took care of me like a daughter, a sister… a woman…” She dropped to the ground and tears started to fall but I could see that she was trying to fight back tears.

I suddenly regretted my decision of trying to let her deal with her feelings.

“Jake…I don’t want to lose them… I don’t want to lose him!”

“I’m sorry” I dropped to the ground with her.

“If only I was strong enough…” She suddenly said and I could hear the regret and anger in her tone.

“What are you talking about?”

“I was already strong but I was still human! If only I was strong enough for them… he wouldn’t have stayed away!”

“Why should you be strong enough?” I didn’t understand what she meant. She was human. Nobody expected her to be as strong as a vampire, even if she was actually strong as what she claimed.

“He was so afraid of hurting me… he loved me too much that he couldn’t bear seeing me hurt! After I was almost killed by James and then that accident… he couldn’t bear seeing me suffer and he left just like that!”

Her hands clenched into a fist and she punched the ground in frustration. “Ugh! I hate this!”

“I should have been strong enough!” She punched the ground again. I was suddenly afraid that she going to hurt herself.

“Careful Bells…” I warned her but she didn’t seem to hear me.

“Dammit! I never even got a chance to stop him from leaving!” This time, she brought her two fists down on the ground and I felt the strength of her actions.

When she removed her hands, there were cracks that formed that I knew weren’t there a few seconds ago.

I wasn’t sure if she was hurt by her own actions but I didn’t want to find out. She raised both her arms and was about to do it again but I caught it mid-smash.

I wasn’t expecting the force I had to exert to stop her action.

“Hey! That’s enough!” I tried to keep her from moving and surprisingly, she was not making the job any easier.

She struggled for a while until she just let herself slump on the ground.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I can sense her slowly try to calm down.

“He didn’t even say goodbye. He just… left” She spoke in almost a whisper. I didn’t know how to reply.

“The stupid part is…” She added “After everything that he did… I still love him and I’m still waiting for him…” she said in defeat.

She hugged her knees while I moved to sit in the ground beside her. There rocks beside me and I started throwing it at the boulders in front of us.

The sun was not making its appearance as usual and we sat there under the gloomy day.

“You know… what if … it wasn’t the Cullens who found you here? What if it was one of us instead? You would have lived in the reservation. We would have met first…” I smiled at the thought… maybe things would have been different.

“Maybe things would have been easier for you… you might even have other options too” I turned my head to see what her reaction would be. I knew it was bold to even say that to her but maybe… just maybe…

She looked up at me and I knew that she was thinking about the possibility but then, she smiled sadly.

“It would… wouldn’t it? But would it really have made a difference if someone else found me?” She questioned.

“Because I believe fate brought me to this world for some reason. And I believe that it’s because of him”

“How could you be so sure?” I challenged.

“If they were not the ones who found me, fate would have found a way to bring us together… we would have crossed paths in an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles or maybe… we’d be classmates in a biology class in Forks High School… who knows… “She shrugged then heavily sighed before continuing.

“Because… when you’ve found that soul mate… that person who you would give everything… you would love deeply, truly, and irrevocably… no amount of memory loss or change of circumstance can keep you away from each other…”

The girl that was crying for her lost love just a few minutes ago was gone and now, I could see a spark in her eyes that I have never seen before. No… I was wrong… I’ve seen that before… not from Bella… I’ve seen that every time Sam looks at Emily and Emily looks at Sam. It was that deep bond between two people that you know can never be broken.

For Emily and Sam, it wasn’t just love, it was an involuntary mechanism for us to identify our soul mates. It was a profound, intimate phenomenon that only us, shape shifters experience and it was something irreversible and uncontrollable the moment that you set eyes on your potential soul mate. We called it imprinting and even though the rest of us haven’t experienced it, because of our bond as a pack, we could feel how strong that feeling was, for Sam.

That kind of strong emotional attachment… are the leeches really capable of that? Bella was telling me that that was how she felt. I wonder if that was the same for me. Our legend said that imprinting was a rare occurrence, so would I have the opportunity of experiencing that? I have grown to like Bella. I wanted to be near her and I wanted to be with her but it was not the same intensity as how she feels for whoever that leech is or like how Sam feels for Emily.

Is Bella not really the girl for me? If she was, shouldn’t the imprinting already kicked in by now? Or maybe there would be someone else? If I try to pursue whatever feelings I have for Bella right now, I might end up hurting both of us if one day, I found my soul mate and it would not be Bella. I didn’t want to hurt her that way and the way she regarded that leech, she already found her soul mate. Jared was right, my infatuation will only complicate things but it didn’t mean I can’t be a friend to her right?

She accepted me for who I am and I never really saw anything wrong with her being connected with our mortal enemy. Although I could never begin to understand why she would care for those creatures but she did. I didn’t have to like it but I could be civil about it. It’s not like I’m going to be interacting with them anyway. It was Bella that mattered to me. Could I? Could I love her as a friend? Nothing more, nothing less?

She probably saw my internal struggle because then, she placed her hand on my arm in a friendly gesture.

“Jake, I don’t have any memory of who I really am or where I came from that’s why I cherish everyone that has become part of my life in this world…. Edward, his family, Charlie, you, Emily and the pack… I can’t tell you how much your friendship means so much to me”

“I’m always here for you… you know that right?”

“I know”

“You’ll be like the little sister that I never had” I grinned and messed up her hair.

“I’m older than you” She pointed out.

“Well, I’m bigger than you” that made her laugh and it was nice to hear her that way.

“Will you be okay?” I suddenly asked, worried that anytime, she might have another breakdown.

“I think I will be now.” Bella replied then added.

“To tell you the truth… I’ve thought about just curling up into a ball and stop caring for the world. I was almost there… even more so every time I go back to their house.” She confessed. Was that where she was going every day? That must have been hard for her…

“But I would remember that Charlie… Chief Swan was worried about me… I know I have inconvenienced him too much already but he went through all the trouble to take care of me and then you… you were always there to make me smile and laugh… You helped me to start living again and for that I’m grateful…”

She stood up and reached her arms out to me. I grabbed a hold of her arm and tried to bring my weight down to subtly test her strength but Bella’s grip was firm and strong and she kept herself balanced as I stood up. I smiled at her and she smiled back realizing what I just did, she was strong all right.

“Whew! All this drama is making me hungry!” I exclaimed, trying to break the tension and she rolled her eyes at me.

“I would appreciate some of your cooking right now you know…” I suggested.

“All right but first…” She hesitated and looked at me as if undecided.

“What is it?”

“Can we… drop by some place first before I make us some lunch?”

“As long as we get to eat after then let’s go!” I placed my arms around her shoulders and led her away from the place.

As soon as we arrived at our pit stop, I immediately regretted not asking where we were headed first. It was the Cullens property. I refused to go inside even when she insisted that it shouldn’t be a big deal since she was the only one there but I stood my ground that’s why now, I was standing by the roadside waiting for her to get back from their “manor” but quite frankly, after almost an hour of waiting, I was kind’a wondering if I should have just gone with her instead. I was supposed to look out for her. What if there was any danger and I wasn’t there?

Just when I was starting to worry, I heard a car approaching. When it came to view, the black Mercedes looked out of place in the middle of the forest. I was pretty sure no one in town was able to afford that kind of car. Just as the car passed me, it stopped then went into reverse.

The car stopped and the window of the driver’s seat rolled down to reveal a man in glasses that looked to be as old as my dad. I felt awkward at the way he stared like he was looking at me like some kind of specimen that he was trying to dissect. It didn’t help that I was half naked in the middle of the road.

“Need any help?” I finally asked.

“Ah yes…. I’m looking for the Cullen’s residence? My GPS is telling me that it’s right around here but… I don’t seem to see any house” He said confused.

I stared at him suspiciously. He was very much human so I was curious to know why he was looking for the Cullens.

“They don’t live here anymore.” I told him and there was disappointment in his face.

“Ow… that’s odd, How about Isabella Swan? Do you know where she lives?”

“Why are you asking?” I answered right away.

“Hey Jake! Sorry to keep you waiting…” Bella’s spoke from behind and I turned to see her walking towards me, now in plain jeans and t-shirt with a backpack in tow.

Seeing the car behind me, her brows furrowed then her face lit up in recognition.

“Dr. Johnson?”

“Ms. Swan!” The guy, behind the wheel exclaimed in recognition.

“Am I glad to see you!” he added and got out of the car.

“What brought you to this side of town?” She asked and stood beside me. “Oh, this is my friend Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Dr. Barry Johnson, he’s an acquaintance with the Cullens. He… he’s with Seattle Tech”

He held out his hand but I only nodded in greeting. I wasn’t going to shake hands with a stranger knowing how my body temperature was way too high for a normal human. I didn’t want him to get any more reason to gawk at me. It was better that he thinks I was trying to intimidate him or something. He drew back his and shrugged like it was nothing then turned to face Bella.

“I wanted to talk to you but I couldn’t reach you on the phone”

“Oh yeah… sorry about that, I’m currently staying somewhere else but wait, is this about the watch?” She asked and I honestly didn’t know what they were talking about.

“Unfortunately no… I’m still waiting for some…parts to be shipped so I can continue fixing it. It’s about the other thing that we talked about.” I was suddenly curious.

Bella and I were waiting for him to continue but he was looking at me suspiciously like he was not willing to share any information with me around.

“Don’t worry about Jacob, he’s with me. Please Dr. Johnson what is it?” She assured him and I was glad she wasn’t leaving me out.

It took a while but then he sighed, clearly wanting to share it with Bella right away.

“The trials have been completed. The machine is ready to test it out with you”

“Really?” Bella was suddenly excited.

“What’s he talking about?” I asked wanting to be in on the secret.

“His company is building a machine that can help me with my memory lost” Oh. That was why she was excited. Wait.

“He knows?” I asked her.

“Everything” Bella told me.

“And you trust him?” I couldn’t mask the irritation in my voice. I thought I was the only one aside from the leeches that knew about her. Hey only looked at me amusingly.

She nodded.

“Her secret is safe with me that’s why I took it upon myself to be here rather than have one of my team come up here. I’m doing the test myself so that the result will be left confidential and will only be shared to whomever Ms. Swan trusts the secret with.” He nodded in her direction.

I couldn’t tell him that whatever information he tells us will eventually be shared to the pack the moment I phased but I wasn’t going to tell him that. Bella knew but she didn’t protest so I let it be.

“How does it work?” I asked, now curious.

“So let’s say someone got into an accident and lost their memories, we can go into your brain and pluck those memories out for you to help you remember”

“I can get my memories back…” she spoke in a whisper.

He nodded eagerly before explaining further. “We were able to test it out on an individual that had claustrophobia but couldn’t remember why he had it in the first place. We successfully got the memory out and he’s now working on treating his condition.”

“You’re the only person I know personally that has a full memory loss and I’m confident that the machine will be able to do what needs to be done… that’s why I’m here. We’re going back to my lab so we can start the process.” He paused then looked at her seriously.

“Are you ready to get your memories back?”`


	14. Detour

“Just tell me what I need to do” Bella nodded.

“Wait… hold on Bella… Are you sure you’re going to be okay with someone poking into your brain like that? Will it be safe?” I asked, unsure, the second question directed to the doctor in front of us.

“Don’t worry, other than a minor headache, it’s pretty much safe. We also did all the necessary precautions to make sure that nothing will go wrong.” He explained.

“Jacob… I know you’re worried but I need to do this” She looked at me and I could see in her eyes that she wasn’t going to let anyone get in her way even from someone who turns into a wolf.

I sighed in defeat.

“Fine but I’m coming with you” she was about to protest but I cut her off. “You know the situation we’re in right now. I just want to make sure you’ll be safe” I wasn’t going to let her out of my sight. I promised her that we were going to protect her.

“Are you sure?” Bella asked concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. Just… give me a minute while I tell the others where we’re heading” I told her and went ahead and crossed the road to enter into the woods opposite the Cullen residence. If I was going to phase, I’d rather not do it in their property.

I laid down my clothes and as soon as the phasing finished I could hear all the others already there.

 _Hey Jake! How’s your little trip with Bella going along?_ Jared commented and was about to start joking when all the memories from earlier started to flow. That kept him quiet.

_I’m going with her to Seattle._

_Are you sure that’s a good idea?_ Embry asked.

_No but she’s doing it anyway so might as well make sure she’s okay while she’s there._

_Is she really from another world?_ Jared asked curiously.

_Beats me_

_All right Jacob. Keep us posted and stay out of trouble._ Sam ordered.

 _Sure, sure…_ was the last thing I said before phasing back to my human form and dressing quickly.

That was quicker than I thought. While wearing my clothes, I realized that I was glad I decided to wear a shirt for today or I’d probably be walking around in Seattle half naked. I didn’t really mind it at all but that might cause too much attention which would probably get me into trouble with Sam.

When I got back, the Dr. Johnson guy was already behind the wheel while Bella was standing in front of the car waiting for me. At least, she didn’t think about taking off without me.

“Everything okay?” She asked.

“Yep. Let’s go?” I opened the car door for her and she went inside while I followed.

“Oh! By the way. Dr. Johnson, is it okay if we drop by some restaurant or fast food” Bella told him as he started the car.

“Sure, any place in particular?” He looked at her from the rearview mirror.

“First place we see would be fine. We skipped breakfast today so, just wanting to make sure we don’t get hungry when we get there.” She turned to me apologetically.

“I’m sorry if I can’t cook for you right now. I’ll make it up to you when we get back”

“Nah, it’s all right” I told her. Inside, I was already thinking of saving my energy to last me throughout the day. Unfortunately, I wasn’t one to bring any money with me especially when I knew I’d be phasing. Who would have thought that we’d be travelling to a city? Not sure how I was going to get my own food there but I’ll probably get by.

The first food place we saw was a small diner and probably not wanting to get the expensive car dirty, Bella decided to dine in.

We looked like an odd trio coming in but no one bothered us while we took our seat.

“Hey Jake, what will it be?” Bella asked and I just shrugged.

“I’ll be fine” I lied. I couldn’t tell Bella that I was uncomfortable with having her buy me food. She raised an eyebrow at me but didn’t comment. Instead, she gave the waitress her order that was suspiciously three times the amount of what one person can normally consume. The doctor did the same thing although his was only good for one person and I looked at him suspiciously.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing. You just look out of place here” I told him and that made him laugh.

“Just because I work in a corporation doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to enjoy eating at places like this.”

Their food came in and I was suddenly angry at myself for not taking the offer. The food smelled delicious.

Bella pushed a tray filled with fries and two sets of large burgers and a soda.

“Ahmm…” I started to say. 

“You really think I can finish all of this on my own? Well I can of course but we wanna be able to hit the road as soon as possible so help me finish this off will ya?” I rolled my eyes but I was suddenly grateful. Before I can think twice, I dug in and so did the others.

By the time that we arrived in Seattle tech, we were the only car parked at the very end of the employee parking lot that looked suspiciously like those reserved for the owners of the company.

“We’re here.” Dr. Johnson announced as we all got out of the car.

He led us to an elevator which opened up to a reception area. After a few paperwork, he handed us two visitor passes.

“Katie, we’ll be in the testing room. Please make sure that no one disturbs us” Dr. Johnson instructed the receptionist.

“Sure thing Dr. Johnson” Was her instant reply. She didn’t seem to be bothered by two strangers walking in their company when they were closed. I did notice her gaze lingered to me but I only gave her a polite smile. She was cute but the knowledge of the possibility of imprinting someday made me not want to bother looking at twice at any girl when the instant connection wasn’t there. I sighed in frustration as Dr. Johnson led us to another set of elevators away from the public area. He had told us that Seattle Tech was open to the public during weekdays that’s why they prefer to do tests on Sundays when it’s closed to the public and almost no employees around.

When we got out of the elevator, we were led to a hallway that had rooms with glass walls and inside, were some science stuff… a lot of science stuff. I haven’t seen any one else besides us on that floor so it seems that we were the only people there. Huh… nice way to make sure that there were no witnesses when someone screws up with their experiments.

We turned towards a corridor that led to a closed door at the end of the hallway.

There was a sign on the door that says “Authorized Personnel Only”. As if anyone aside from the people working here would be able to get in this place without permission.

It was a steel door with no handle and only a keypad on the wall beside it. After pushing in a few numbers, there was a beep and the door opened to reveal a laboratory with… yep… more science stuff.

There were computers on the side of the room and some glass boards with formulas or probably just doodles on it. In the middle of the room was a chair… It looked like a dentist’s chair but instead of a dentist’s equipment, there was a weird machine beside it that had a lot of wirings.

He went on to power up the computers and the machines that will probably be using with this “experiment”.

I turned towards Bella and she was just engrossed with all the equipment around her.

“Hey…” I tried to get her attention and then she turned to me and smiled.

“Are you really sure about this?” She nodded then exhaled loudly “So… how do we do this?” Her question was directed to the doctor who was busy typing in the computer.

“Oh… just lay down over here…” He stood up and gestured towards the chair at the center just as I suspected. “Then I’ll have the machine running so we can start the brain scan. It usually takes around fifteen to thirty minutes depending on how much memory we would be able to extract so it won’t be that long.” He explained just as Bella sat on the chair.

He adjusted the chair so Bella could lay down comfortably and he started pulling out wires from the machine. The wires had rubber patches at the end that he taped on each side of Bella’s forehead.

“See that over there?” He pointed to a computer monitor in front of us that showed a straight line. It looked the same as how a person’s heartbeat would be monitored.

“That monitors your brainwaves so I can make sure that the scanning would go on smoothly. I’ll be able to see if something would go wrong.”

“Is there a chance that something would go wrong?” I asked worriedly.

“Not based on our previous test… no, so we should be okay.” Then to Bella. “Alright… are you ready?”

Bella turned her head towards me and smiled reassuringly. I should be the one to reassure her, not the other way around.

“I’m ready” She spoke without any hint of indecision or fear.

“Okay then… just close your eyes and relax…” He started to instruct and I stood there by Bella’s side watching it all unfold before me.

“You’re going to feel a little lightheaded once I turn on the scanner all right?” Bella only gave a thumbs up and he proceeded. The machine gave a soft hum and the computer in front of us started showing a moving line graph. It was going up and down. I couldn’t understand what it meant but it was showing a steady and even rhythm.

Dr. Johnson on the other hand was holding a folder and was looking back and forth from the monitor and to the folder that he was carrying. His brows was furrowed.

“Is there something wrong?” I asked, the concern on my voice was showing.

“Hmmm… her brainwaves are a bit peculiar… it’s running on a different frequency from our previous test subjects.” He spoke but it was more to himself.

“Hey! Is that bad?!” my voice raised a little bit louder than usual. I was suddenly anxious.

He was startled by my voice. “Oh no… the brainwaves are clearly normal… just a different pattern if you want to call it that way… that’s all. I’ve never seen this kind of frequency before… probably because she lost all her memories. Quite interesting really” He was lost in his own musing.

I turned back at Bella’s features to see if there were any hint that she was struggling but she looked perfectly comfortable where she was.

After a minute has passed by, he went to the machine and started pushing some buttons and adjusting some dials.

“Now… I’m going to put you in an REM sleep. That’s the only way that we can go into your subconscious and uncover your memories. The state would help you get a clear visual of those memories so it would be easier for you to retain it once you wake up.”

Bella gave another thumbs up and after a few minutes, I saw her breathing even and slowed down and her closed eye lids started to flutter. He sat in front of the computer again and started taking down notes.

I walked towards his side and started looking at the monitor that showed Bella’s “brainwaves”.

“Hey doc… would we know if she starts to remember some things?” I asked curiously but he shook his head.

“The only way for us to know is when she wakes up so the only thing that we can do is wait”

That didn’t sound reassuring.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“You’re worried about her” That wasn’t a question.

“I just want to make sure that she’s okay. She’s been through a lot lately” I sighed. I wish that there was something more that I could do for her.

“I take, that has something to do with the Cullens not being around?” He looked at me. I wasn’t sure what he knew but I wasn’t going to share any more than I have to. Besides, it wasn’t my story to tell. He probably understood my silence and didn’t ask any further.

“You have a family that you’re going home to after this doc?” I asked, trying to make a conversation but I noticed his body tensed.

“I used to” Was his only reply. I guess it was a hard topic for him so I didn’t pursue any further.

“You know, she reminded me of my daughter” He suddenly said and there was wistfulness in his voice and a hint of sadness as his eyes travelled to Bella’s still figure.

“Bella?” I clarified and he nodded.

“She was shy but very determined and a stubborn kid as well” He smiled at the memory.

“What happened?” I didn’t want to ask but curiosity got the best of me.

“She died when she was fourteen.”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s okay. That’s why I worked hard to build this company and get it to where it’s at now. She died because we didn’t have the right technology at that time to save her. I wanted to make sure that I can avoid that from happening again.”

“Then I’m glad that there are people like you that’s trying to make the world a better place.” I told him truthfully and then it clicked.

“Wait, you own this company?!” I was looking at the man in new light. Here I was thinking that he was just one of those nerds that the company hired and because of his age, had more privilege than probably the younger scientists in this building.

He laughed “I guess Bella didn’t really establish that part when she introduced us.”

“It’s Jacob Black right?” He suddenly asked.

“Yeah”

“You look like a kid that does a lot of heavy lifting. We’re planning on studying people with your build, maybe you’re interested?” He looked hopeful but I shook my head.

“Nah… not a fan of becoming someone’s lab rat, no offense”

“None taken” He smiled but his expression turned to worry when his gaze turned towards the monitor.

The line that was moving steadily in the center of the monitor spiked. The change got his attention and both of us turned to look at Bella to see if there were any changes in her condition but there was nothing there.

I could see the worry etched on his face when the line graph suddenly went down.

“Is that normal?”

“No” He said uneasily.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m not really sure yet… based on our previous tests, changes in the readings are normal but not this sudden.” He stood and walked towards Bella’s side. He was looking at the numbers on the machine, probably making sure that everything was set correctly.

All of a sudden, Bella’s head started turning sideways and I saw her fists clenched. The computer beeped and all we saw now was the graph going way, way up then drop drastically and go up again a few more times.

“No, no, no, no, this is bad…” He was suddenly in his scientist mode. He started typing in the computer. Black screens with letters and numbers popped up and I turned back to Bella. She was sweating and her face contorted with pain.

“We need to wake her up.” I heard him stood up and I looked at the machine. I was about to pull out the wire that was attached to Bella’s forehead.

“No! You’re going to fry her brain!” My hands automatically froze.

“She needs to wake up on her own! Bella?! Bella?! If you can hear me, it’s time to wake up… come on…” He urged but there was no answer from her.

“Bella! Come on! Wake up!” I almost half shouted but she was still turning her head from side to side.

“Can’t she hear us?!”

“She should!” The monitor was beeping rapidly and I was not liking that sign at all.

I leaned closer. “Bella, its Jacob… you’ve got to wake up for me, you hear?! You’re still waiting for him to come back remember? You’re still waiting for your Edward to come back so you need to be there when that happens! Wake up Bella!” I shouted and her eyes flew open.

She was gasping for breath and the doctor quickly disconnected the wires from her while I helped her sit up.

“Bella! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Dr. Johnson was worried. I wanted to be angry at him for putting her in this situation but after what he said earlier, I didn’t have it in me to stay mad. I’m sure he didn’t mean for it to happen.

“I’m fine… I just…I…” She held up her hand and she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“I’ll be okay.” She finally said.

“Did you remember anything?” I asked still worried.

“At first… I started to recall the last memory that I already remembered. That was the moment before the accident. It was much clearer this time and there were new details that wasn’t there before…” She started to explain.

“When I tried going back further, it was all black… no images… nothing… I tried going back to those memories that I already remember like my name or that first memory but I couldn’t go back… I was trapped in that darkness and I couldn’t get out of it. I think… that was when I started to panic… she held her hand in her heart to calm herself down.

She looked at both of us gratefully. “Then I heard your voices and I got myself to wake up… thank you”

“You scared us!” I sighed in relief.

“I’m really sorry Bella…I didn’t know what went wrong” He said in frustration.

“Could it be because… I’m different?” Bella suggested.

He started to pace, lost in his own thoughts.

“We’re already established that you’re human…” He murmured more to himself then as if an idea came to him.

“…or what if… you being from another world makes a difference! Like… your brain is running on a different frequency from ours that’s why our machines are having a hard time keeping up with it!”

“Well… it wouldn’t be the first time someone told me that my brain is weird but yeah you might be on to something there” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She had that look every time she’s remembering something about the Cullens.

“I’m going to have to make the necessary adjustments. I’ll use the sample recorded today from your brain to map a pattern that I can use to calibrate the machine to match your brain.” He said eagerly.

“Wouldn’t it be an inconvenience to have to start all over again?” She asked concerned.

“Nonsense! I’m not going to back down on a challenge. I promised to help you get your memory back and I will. I just need more time to do the adjustments. Besides, I’m not really starting from scratch.” He said with determination.

“I really don’t know how I could ever repay you Dr. Johnson.”

“Oh believe me, just the introduction of another world is payment enough.”

“You got plans of conquering another world doc?” I joked and he just snorted.

“Please, I’m not into that thing. I’m just here to have my questions answered and I’d die a happy man”

“You know, I could get my memories back and end up that I’m just making it all up. Right now, I only have my instinct and my memories to bank on which doesn’t really give me much. If I end up not proving it, I’m going to owe you big time” She looked at the doctor sheepishly but he only laughed. No matter how crazy Bella’s claim is about where she came from, I could see that the Doctor truly believed her. I’m not sure if it’s just the scientist in him that wanted to believe that it’s true but he trusted Bella.

“Then let’s get your memories back so we can find out the truth then, shall we?”

Bella nodded in gratitude.

Bella and I stayed for a few more hours to help him “destroy” evidence from the results earlier. He was still going to submit his findings, it was just going to be a failed test with not much information available for them to use in the future.

We said goodbye and assured him that we were fine going home on our own. I had a feeling that Bella was going to suggest running all the way back to Forks.

“Are you up for this?” I asked when we were alone, just outside of the City.

“I may not have remembered my past from the experiment earlier but I think it triggered my body to remember some things that it was capable of doing.” She spoke.

“I’m going to have to phase… will you be okay?” I needed my full speed if I was going to run all the way back plus we’ve been away too long. I need to inform the others that we were on our way back.

“Yes but… when we get back… I need to ask a favor from you and probably the pack.” She said and that made me curious.

“Sure, what is it?” And then she told me exactly what she needed to do from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while to be uploaded. I tend to take a longer time to upload for chapters like this that I had to make major edits. Will add the next one in a bit as a bonus since the next chapter is just short.


	15. A Series of Unfortunate Events

They say things happen for a reason. When something life-changing happens in your life, whether good or bad, it always leaves you to wonder, is there a Greater Being out there that’s behind all of this? Or is this just how the grand scheme of things works? Fate, destiny, or whatever you want to call it, you ask yourself, is this really how it’s supposed to be? Every action that you do, no matter how big or how small, is like a chain reaction that leads you to where you are right at this very moment in time.

For example, a young woman decides to look for her loved ones who didn't want to be found, and in doing so, that young woman makes a decision that renders another, hundreds of miles away, blind of her future.

_"Uggh I hate this!"_

_"Alice, you know Edward doesn't want you looking into Bella's future"_

_"Huh, even if I want to, I can't. She's blocked me again"_

_"I'm sure she's okay. She's not going to try anything that would jeopardize her safety"_

_"Knowing Bella, I doubt that."_

Or when that young woman finally starts her journey a month later, she decides to carry a backpack with her that is so common that 8 out of 10 people would likely be carrying one just like it.

You would suddenly think if it was really a coincidence that another young woman sitting beside her in a bus ride, one night, would be carrying an exact same bag...

Or that a guy suddenly crosses the street causes the bus driver to hit the brakes, jolting the passengers and their belongings...

Or on the next bus stop, the other young woman leaves the bus noticing a much heavier bag but brushes it off in her hurry...

Or if the young woman left on the bus haven’t been focusing too much on blocking her future from being seen, she would have been able to pay attention to the accidental switch that happened.

Or not until the other young woman who got off the bus turned into an empty alley to get some things in her bag, did she notice that it was not hers all along...

Or that the guy that carelessly crossed the street turned into the same alley because he was trying to get away from the police after he robbed a store.

Or when a police car blocked the alley and out of panic, the guy pulls out a gun and starts shooting.

Sometimes you think the outcome could have been different if only things would have been done differently.

If only the young woman stopped and turn around when she found out the bag was not hers, she wouldn't have walked straight in between the police and the shooter.

And if only a boy, thousands of miles away, decided sooner rather than later to contact his father, his sister, who was already on his way to meet their father, wouldn’t have seen a dreaded vision of him.

If only the sister reached for her phone a few seconds ahead of time, then it would be her call instead of his that their father would be receiving.

If only the father received the call in his office instead of in the emergency room in the hospital where he was working, the boy would have not overheard the commotion in the surroundings.

_“Hello? Edward? Son? Please come back. We all miss you”_

If only the boy spoke right away instead of staying silent on the other line, he wouldn’t have been able to focus on the conversation that was clearly heard on the phone.

_"Dr. Myers, please sign here so we can have the body transferred to the morgue."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Multiple gunshot wounds. She was caught in between the police and a robber. Died in the ambulance."_

_"Any identification?"_

_"Isabella Marie Swan, 18"_

If only the paramedics arrived before the father answered his phone, the paramedic would have given the papers to him and the doctor wouldn't have asked for the victim’s name before looking at the paper. The doctor wouldn't have heard the paramedic say the victim’s name out loud.

The doctor would have silently rushed towards the body, to make sure.... to see for himself because then he would have known even before reaching her side that the scent of the dead girl’s body was different. Even before looking at the girl’s face, the features of the body, the length, the girls build, he knew it was different and when he would look at the face of the dead girl, he would be a hundred percent certain that it was not the girl that his son loves and his son wouldn’t have known about the dead girl or the mistaken identity.

_“It’s not her! Son? It’s not her!”_

He wouldn’t have had to convince the boy on the other line because by then, the only sound that he heard was a dial tone and just as his daughter arrived at the hospital, her vision wouldn’t have solidified.

If only the boy didn’t leave his family to be on his own, then he wouldn’t have to call. His family would have been there for him to help him cope. His father would have asked him to be with him in the hospital, so he wouldn’t have to mope around the house. He would have been there when a young woman walks in the hospital asking for his father. Their reunion wouldn’t have been marked with dread.

_“Carlisle?”_

_“…Bella… How did you…”_

_“I had some help…. Carlisle… what’s wrong?”_

_“It’s Edward…”_

_“Where is he? Is he with you? Is he in your home? I want to…. talk to him… please”_

_“Bella… Edward left… he – “_

_“Carlisle! Bella?!”_

_“Alice, what’s going on?!”_

_“It’s Edward! He’s gone to Italy”_

Eventually, we would all come face to face with death, but the girl never realized that she would be facing it sooner because she knew the implications. She knew what was in Italy and she knew that it was already the end of the line.

But then, she asks herself… what if, this is not supposed to be how it ends? What if she can still make a difference? So, she opens her mind, letting his sister be filled with visions of her because right now, there’s no more hiding. There’s only one thing that she wants to do… save him… save him from his impending doom and save him from himself because if he dies, she dies with him.


	16. The Clock Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to Edward's brooding mind O_O

The sound of the clock tower was the only sound that I wanted to focus, and It was the only sound that mattered. It was the sound that marked the end.

I could clearly see the group of people celebrating St. Markus Day just outside the alley and they were oblivious to the scene that I was about to make. The sun was shining, and it was the most appropriate way to die by stepping into the light. All it would take is to make ten small steps. I didn't have to hurry because it was already inevitable.

One... I remember the exact moment that I left her. I felt that my heart was being broken into a million pieces. It didn’t matter that I didn’t have a beating heart in the first place but it still hurt like hell. Even so, I knew that it was the right thing to do even though it felt so wrong with every step I took to be away from her.

Two... I tried my best to be distracted from the pain. I hunted for Victoria. If I was to keep her safe from my kind, I needed to make sure that there were no loose ends. Victoria was a loose end. From what I had deciphered from her mind, James was important to her and now that James was gone, retaliation was to be expected. I didn’t have to worry if she was going to take it against any of our family. She was no match but if she decided to finish what James started and go after Bella, I shudder to think what would happen. I went as far as travelling to Rio to try to follow her scent but to no avail. I knew I have asked Alice to not look for Bella’s future but if Victoria would decide to attack her, I was sure that kind of decision would not go unnoticed even if my sister wasn’t deliberately looking out for her future.

Three… when I had finally ended my feeble attempt of tracking Victoria down, I was fighting a battle of my own. It was too much to be away from her. My mind was struggling at the idea of going back to be with her and endangering her once more or stay away and face the pain of losing her but keeping her safe.

Four… there had come a point when I was about to lose my resolve and catch a plane back to Washington but I held my ground. That was why I holed myself in an empty room somewhere in Rio. If I was within the same continent as her, I would have gone back to her right away.

Five…the loneliness had started to overwhelm me. I could have gone back to my family but it was too much to be around with mated couples. Their happiness was just a shadow of what I could never have with Bella. I wanted to spare them the pain of seeing me miserable. They understood what I was going through. Well, most of them anyway. Some, like Rosalie was still mad that I was making the family miserable as well with my departure but it was better this way.

Six… being away with the family didn’t mean I had cut connections. I would contact them, more specifically, I would contact Carlisle… when my sanity would allow me. I owed it to my sire, my father, to let him know that I was at least okay for a man drowned by his own sorrow. It was the least that I could do for him. My call happened so rarely that he would always answer no matter where he was, even during his busy days in the hospital. Only, I hadn’t expected that the last call I had made to him would also be my last attempt at clinging to my existence.

It was in that call when I heard the busy sound of the emergency room in the background.

It was in that call that I heard the paramedics confirming the death of the person whom I have fought to keep alive by letting myself suffer in her place.

The person that I have tried to keep away from the dangers of my kind only to be taken away from me by something as mundane as a gunshot wound.

Isabella Marie Swan, died after getting caught in a shootout.

Seven… I remember not bothering to hear Carlisle’s voice. The phone was already out of my hand and out into the window in my anger. I remember after that brief moment of rage, everything fell into place. I knew what I needed to do. There was no point in me existing because the reason for my existence was gone. Fate was cruel to us but instead of being angry, I accepted that there was nothing left for me to live for. I was not going to spend the rest of eternity without my Bella.

My next actions were all done in autopilot mode. I was even surprised that I had made it to Italy without any incident. I had a purpose as I strode into Volterra and stood before the three kings of the vampire world.

I was glad that one of them had the gift of reading everything that had passed through my mind in a single touch. That had spared me the agony of having to explain to them the reason why I came. They called me a waste of talent. They wanted more from me. I wanted nothing from them than a means to end my existence. They denied me my wish and that was the reason I was here, outside the confines of their ‘castle’, three steps away from exposing myself to the world. Provoking them was the only way to force their hand.

Eight… There was nothing left for me. I felt nothing. When I remembered all the pain that I have suffered from the moment that I left her cottage, it was excruciating but I was willing to endure it when I knew that it was the only way for me to keep her safe.

Now, there was no more pain. All that was left of me was emptiness. I was dead in the most literal sense. I was a walking empty shell.

“Edward!”

Nine… I hear the voice of my Angel one last time… or was she here to take me away? But why? Wherever I was going, it was a place not fit for someone as pure as her.

“Edward! Get back! It’s me!”

Her voice was somewhere in my chest. My memory of her scent had not done her justice. Her scent was still intoxicating as ever… This must be my own personal hell… to spend eternity… with the thirst for the woman I love.

“Open your eyes and look at me!” My angels voice was strong and authoritative, and I did what I was told and the first thing I saw were brown eyes looking up frantically at me and I frowned in confusion.

Tears started flowing in my angel’s eyes. It was the first time that I had seen her cry. She had always been strong and I was devastated because even in death, I was still causing her pain. My arms instinctively wrapped around her as I pulled her closer to me.

“Shush… It’s alright love… I’m so sorry… it will all be over soon… I won’t be the cause of your pain any longer…” I stroked her hair but her teary eyes were looking at me in defiance and that was when I noticed that she was actually pushing me back with her hands on my chest and she was making slow progress.

“Dammit Edward! How could you believe so easily that I would die just like that! I’m still alive! And so are you! Not unless you don’t move and the Volturi catches us making a scene out here!”

The mention of the Volturi snapped me back to my senses and I reflexively pulled back towards the wall, dragging the small figure that was clinging to me. That was when I really looked at her. Her face… her scent … her body… she was real… and alive. Bella was alive.

“How…”

“Long story… “ I could her the relief in her voice.

“Bella – “

“Don’t you ever do that to me again! Don’t you ever leave me again!” She said fiercely, tears finally stopped flowing from her eyes. I wanted to reply. I wanted to tell her that after everything that I had went through, I could never leave her like that again but as two cloaked figures appeared behind us, I realized that if I promised her now, I might not be able to live up to that promise.

“It seems that I would no longer be needing your services… Felix… Demitri. Please send my thanks to your master” I tried to keep my voice calm as I stepped forward, with Bella positioned just behind me.

“Master Aro would appreciate if you would send your gratitude to him personally. He would be pleased to know that you have decided against ending things as it is.” It wasn’t a request.

“Bella… why don’t you join the festivities outside? I won’t be long” I told her softly while maintaining eye contact with the two figures in front of me.

“No, bring the girl” Demitri spoke and a low growl escaped from my throat when I heard the thoughts behind it.

“I don’t think so” I could hear the coldness in my voice as I crouched defensively in front of Bella. Felix inched forward, his bulky figure visible from under the cloak.

“I’m afraid it’s not something that you can decide. You know we have rules to follow” Demetri smiled sinisterly. He was clearly enjoying this, and his eyes flickered to Bella who I saw on his mind, looking back at him without any hint of fear.

_Humans… so soft and fragile… what’s so special about this one that you would go through all the trouble?_

“I doubt it’s something that you can fully comprehend” I answered his thoughts Icily and he let out a hiss.

They were both spaced out in front of us… calculating…

_Edward I’m here._

My head whirled towards where the mental voice was coming from. The two guards looked at the same direction when Alice’s figure materialized from the shadows to my right.

“Boys… let’s not try to make a scene… there are people watching” Alice stated calmly. She motioned towards the entrance to the alley where a family was gathered and were watching us curiously. Their thoughts were trying to decipher what was going on.

_So much for fun._ Felix sighed in frustration. “Let’s try to take this somewhere private, shall we?”

“No” I gritted my teeth. I was already putting Bella in too much danger as it is.

“That’s enough” A small angelic voice from behind the two guards spoke and they both stepped aside and relaxed their position. I relaxed in defeat.

“Jane” I nodded to the small vampire in front of me.

_We don’t have a choice now do we?_ Alice thought and I shook my head.

Jane looked at all of us impatiently then turned around to where she came from.

“Follow me” It was an order that she expected us to follow.

I sighed and turned towards Bella with one arm around her shoulders as she looked at me questioningly.

I was afraid that this was the only reunion that we would get so I held her as close as I can get as I kissed the top of her head letting her scent burn my throat.

“I’m sorry” I told her as I guided her forward with Alice walking beside us and the two guards following us from behind. She took my hand that was dangling in her shoulders and held it firmly and when she looked up at me, her eyes told me that she trusted me yet again with her life as we made our way towards a castle full of vampires who thirsts for human blood.


	17. Into the Vampire Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it this took forever to update even though I already completed this story. Here you go... I'm going to add several chapters today to make up for it =^_^=

“Jane, you’ve returned!” Aro spoke first the moment that we entered the chamber and all crimson eyes were on us.

The chamber of the Volturi, the ruling coven of our kind, was filled with the same faces that had welcomed me when I first came here alone. There were vampires who came to visit the three leaders, Aro, Cauis and Marcus and wanted to gain their favor, some came to secure safety among the walls of Volterra, and there were those who were merely there to see if they can get a chance to see something interesting. It looks like, they were in luck.

Only Aro was present the throne room and was surrounded by his guards, who were looking at us and assessing any danger that we may pose to their master. Cauis and Marcus were nowhere to be found, or at least too far for me to hear their thoughts.

Aro glided effortlessly towards Jane and kissed her lightly on her lips before walking back and looked at me with a smile on his face.

“Yes, Master and I have brought him back alive, just as you wished.” Jane smiled angelically, and she took her place behind Aro along with the other guards who were hovering behind him, ready to pounce at any sign of danger.

 _Ahhh Edward. I am relieved to know that you have not tried doing anything rash while you were away._ The tone in his mind suggested that he already knew that being rash was exactly what I was doing before his minions came to get us.

“I’m afraid that won’t be necessary now” I told him and my arms around Bella’s waist tightened to hold her closer. Aro’s eyes flickered towards the movement and his smile grew wider and turned ecstatic.

“Alice and Bella! Welcome!” He was clapping his hands together. “Oh! This is just wonderful!”

I saw in the corner of my eye that Bella’s eye furrowed. She had been silent throughout the long walk here, but I knew that she was observing her surroundings and all the vampires in front of her.

 _Why does he sound like we’re best buddies?_ Alice thoughts came to me and I just shrugged my shoulders. They’ll find out soon enough.

“Felix… do tell my brothers that we have company. This is a something that they should not miss!”

“Yes master” Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come.

“Oh Edward!” Aro’s attention was back to me. “I am glad that I did not give you what you wanted. Don’t you see? It worked out for you after all!”

“Yes, it did.” I had to agree.

“But… how could this happen? You were so sure of her death yourself!” Aro was looking at Bella with interest and Alice with full of longing. She was the talented vampire that he coveted so much, much more than me and my ability to read minds at a distance. He was looking at both of them, waiting for an explanation.

"I am under the impression that Alice would be able to fill in the blanks?" Aro raised his right hand with his palms up in invitation and my sister looked at me questioningly.

_What’s up with him?_

"Aro has a gift that is much stronger than mine" I started to explain "If I can read whatever thoughts is passing through your mind, Aro can read every thought that you have your whole life with just one touch"

"True but to be able to read the thoughts of everyone around you without touching them..." Aro trailed of.

 _Ahhh such convenience._ He added in his mind.

Alice raised an eyebrow. _Everything?_

I gave a slight nod and saw where Alice's thoughts were heading. Her human memories were gone and if Aro would be able to read everything then he might be able to see what really happened to her before she was turned, but the moment her hands touched his, the only memory that flashed where of those when she woke up as a vampire.

She was looking at me expectantly, but I shook my head slowly and Alice sighed with a disappointed look on her face.

I continued to watch what Aro was seeing, trying not to focus on Alice's intimate moments with Jasper and those other memories that she never wanted us to see. Instead, I paid attention when Aro saw the memory about the mistaken identity.

Alice was on her way to the hospital after having a vision that she needed to be there and when she arrived, her vision of me wanting to die flashed before her. When she got inside, she was surprised to see Bella and Carlisle together and that was when she found out why her vision of me appeared. I saw Bella explaining that she was on her way to the hospital where she found out Carlisle was working when her bag was accidentally switched during the bus ride.

Apparently, the girl with Bella’s bag was the one who got caught in the shootout and when the medics where trying to find identification, it was Bella’s bag that they were going through. The girl was so close to Bella’s appearance that they didn’t bother double checking if the picture on the IDs really did match the dead girl and that was why it was her name that I heard on the telephone before ending the call and throwing out the phone in agony. That was when I decided to go to Italy to die.

Alice had already silently shared with me exactly how it happened when we were on our way here but there was an uneasiness about it when it was Aro that was plucking the memories out of her.

As soon as they broke the touch, the memories stopped and Aro was looking at her enviously.

“As you can see, my brother has a tendency of making decisions without thinking it through” I knew that comment was aimed at me for running off to Italy when I learned about the death. I realized my decision has caused Bella to be in danger, yet again. This was all my fault. This has always been my fault. I wanted her to be safe but that was not what’s happening now.

“I can see that and I’m just glad I don’t have that trait! But…” His eyes fell on Bella with full of curiosity. I stiffened with all thoughts of self-loathing gone and replaced by irritation.

“Isabella” He enunciated each syllable slowly. “You knew what you were facing by coming here?”

“Yes” Bella didn’t even hesitate and Aro made a show of looking astonished.

“And yet you still decided to get him… such bravery… such loyalty…such love!” He clapped his hands in glee just as Felix came back with Marcus and Cauis.

“What an epic love story in the making! Don’t you just love happy reunions! Look brothers! Bella is alive after all and Alice is here too!”

 _This situation is getting ridiculous. I thought we were already done with this._ Cauis was irritated and Marcus looked bored as they both walked towards the chairs behind Aro, but not before Marcus placed a hand briefly to Aro’s palms and for a split second I saw what he was sharing to him and I couldn’t help but snort softly. Alice looked confused.

“Amazing! Thank you, Marcus that was quite interesting indeed”

 _What’s he talking about Edward?!_ Alice thought in frustration.

“Marcus can see relationship and he was surprised with the intensity of ours and our attachment with Bella” I said in a low voice although everyone in the room was still able to hear and Aro was looking at me again with envy.

“So convenient…and yes… you know it takes a great deal to surprise Marcus like that, believe me and with a human no less” My gaze travelled to Marcus’ blank expression and I saw his gaze fixed on Bella and in his mind, I saw the thread that bound Bella to me was so strong that he thought it would be impossible to have that kind of strong bond with a human.

 _If she survives this, don’t ever let her go._ His thought showed an emotion that I never thought he still had before it was gone and immediately replaced by his usual emptiness. Our silent exchange was so brief that no one in the room noticed, not even Aro.

“However, it’s so difficult for me to understand…” Aro continued and stared at Bella like a puzzle that he couldn’t solve.

“La Tua Cantante… If I hadn’t smelled her in your memories, I wouldn’t believe the call of anyone’s blood could be so strong. How could you be so close…”

“What does that mean?” Alice asked curiously and Aro happily explained.

“My dear Alice, it is what we call… a siren call. One human whose blood appeals to a vampire, a hundred times more than any other human. No one could ever resist it… or so we thought…” He turned to my direction with such wonder in his eyes.

“It’s not without effort.” I said calmly.

“Yes… but the scent, to endure that siren call over and over again… Carlisle would be proud”

I did not reply and Aro sighed.

“Such restraint. Just remembering how her scent appeals to you… makes me thirsty”

He moved closer and Bella straightened her posture but her grip in my hand tightened and my body tensed as a low hiss escaped from my mouth. The other guards were instantly glaring at me and I could hear their intent to kill if I try to make any move.

 _Careful Edward._ Alice warned.

“Do not worry. I mean her no harm. It’s just that… she is quite exceptional, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she is” I tried to keep my voice even while his mind was picking up my memories of me not being able to read Bella’s mind.

_I wonder if I could test if she would be immune to my gift as well._

“You should ask her not me”

“Why yes, yes of course… Isabella… would you do me the honor of finding out if you are an exception to my gift as you are to Edwards’?” Aro asked and he raised his open palm in front of him giving an impression that he was not taking “no” for an answer.

Bella turned her head towards me and I knew she could see the worry etched in my face. She squeezed my hand in reassurance and took one step towards Aro’s outstretched hand without letting go of my hand on her waist. She raised her free hand and Aro grasped it right away with a look of excitement that turned into confusion, then disappointment and into delight in a matter of seconds before letting her go.

Everyone in the room was curious if it worked or not.

“Such an exceptional one! A first indeed” Aro slowly glided back towards his seat at the other end of the chamber together with his brothers, with the guards positioning themselves behind them.

“I wonder… if her immunity extends to other abilities as well… Jane?”


	18. Test

“No!” Without warning, my body instinctively launched forward, in an attempt to block Bella but before I could think, I felt my body being consumed in fire. Everything in me was burning and I felt myself buckling with the pain. It was the transformation all over again. I could feel the fire in every inch of my body. The only thing that kept me from screaming was knowing that Bella was behind me. I didn’t want her to hear the pain that I was in, but I could hear her frantic heart. I tried to focus on her heartbeat against the burning. I heard her shouting, but I couldn’t make out the words. I didn’t know how long I was on the ground but all I really wanted was for the pain to stop and then it did.

I was gasping for unnecessary air and Bella was already kneeling beside me examining my body to see any injuries but the pain wasn't physical.

“Are you okay? What happened? Please tell me you’re okay” she frantically asked. I nodded, trying to reassure her although I doubt she believed it.

Jane's power attacked the mind and that was something that I didn't want Bella to experience.

"That was foolish you know. Alice was right. You do like to act before you think but I would highly suggest you don't attempt to do that the second time around" Aro smiled with his warning and I looked at Bella with fear in my eyes.

 _If you wouldn’t have jumped to block her powers like that, I would have seen that Bella was going to be okay… see…_ Alice though in annoyance at my impulsive action while showing me a vision of Jane’s power not working on Bella.

 _Edward... don't worry. She's going to be okay._ Alice assured me from behind and I stood up, followed by Bella.

"Jane dear?" Aro looked at his most prized guard.

"This will hurt a little" Jane warned, and her smile was now directed at Bella. I knew it wasn’t going to work but I still waited for the screaming.

Eventually, I could hear was the curious thoughts of all the vampires around us and Bella's beating heart. I looked at her and she looked like she was bracing for the pain and then I turned towards Jane where her smile slowly faltered. Her thoughts were confident which turned to irritation at the sight of Bella not being affected. It was then that I let out a sigh of relief.

 _I told you._ Alice thought.

Jane's smile finally turned into a scowl and a slow growl escaped her lips and Aro laughed maniacally.

"She is amazing indeed!" Aro exclaimed. He was the only one who was happy. The thoughts of the others in the room were more worried that someone was finally able to block Jane’s psychic ability, much more, that someone was just a human.

“Yes, yes… she is amazing indeed. Shall we get this over with?” Cauis finally interrupted and my free hand balled into fist after hearing his thoughts.

_I’ve had enough. The girl knows too much. She needs to be silenced._

“Ah! But show and tell is not yet over Cauis!” Aro spoke and I looked at him in alarm when his mind went back to our memories of Bella, when we found her and the many times we have witnessed her abilities.

“You see… it’s not just her mind that’s unique about this young lady. She is an enigma altogether. Is that right my dear Isabella?” Aro leaned forward from his chair. There was no response.

“Say, have you already regained your memories my dear?” Cauis raised one eyebrow at Aro’s line of questioning.

“Bits and pieces but nothing closer to who I really am” Bella answered and I looked at her now with interest. Where their new memories that resurfaced from the time that I left?

“Much like our dear Alice then except that you are slowly starting to remember where you came from and from what you’ve shared to Edward and Alice, you have quite an interesting background story. One which I’d like to explore someday”

“What are you referring to brother?” Cauis asked clearly annoyed yet the curiosity from his voice was eminent.

“It appears that Bella claims to be from another world.” The murmurs can now be heard from around us. Most of them claiming it was impossible, some laughing it out as preposterous, some considering the possibility that since our kind exist, the idea of another world would not be so farfetched.

Aro raised his hand and the room went silent. I was the only one who heard the noise continue in their minds.

“However, that is not what intrigues me or shall we say, my fascination for your origin would have to take a backseat until you regain your memories. What intrigues me now is the fact that you my dear, is the first human that I have known in all my existence to ever destroy a vampire and lived to tell the tale”

All eyes were now on Bella but she seemed to be unfazed by the spotlight that she was on.

“Hah! That’s preposterous!” Cauis’s laugh rang throughout the chamber. All the others agreed.

“Are you sure they have not made a fool out of you Aro? Just look at her! And besides, no human could kill us!” Cauis remarked incredulously.

Aro’s facial expression never changed but I was the only one who knew that he was not happy with Cauis’s remarks.

“On the contrary, this human just did and to a tracker no less! It’s amazing really… luring a vampire… Humans from days of old did tried to do that but they didn’t know any better but you… you knew what you were getting into, you knew what you were facing…”

“It was a risk that I was willing to take and besides I didn’t kill him on my own. I would have died if Edward and his family didn’t arrive when they did” Bella’s voice was calm, and the others growled at the confirmation she just made.

“But you didn’t die and here you are. It makes me want to see for myself… how strong you really are.” It took all my willpower not to lunge at him when I heard what he was planning.

 _Edward! I can’t see what’s going to happen next! There’re too many possibilities!_ Alice thoughts were frantic. I didn’t know how I could get Bella out of this situation. I held onto her and she looked at me with an expression saying that she already has an idea what Aro wanted to “see”.

“You, step forward.” Aro called a Volturi guard at the far end of the room. He was small and inconspicuous. He didn’t have much compared to the guards within Aro’s inner circle, but this vampire was eager to please and he was more than willing to show off and gain favor from his masters.

“Shall we give them the stage?” Aro directed the question to me and Alice. I didn’t budge so Felix and Demetri were instantly on my side.

“Please… she can’t fight one of your guards! You’ve seen what happened when she fought against our kind, she barely made it alive!” I begged because it was the only thing that I could do. I can’t let this happen! I can’t lose her again! I would do anything! I would join them if that’s what he wants so much. I just want them to leave Bella alone!

 _Don’t do it! Edward! Don’t you dare! You’ll only make it worse for her!_ Alice shouted in her mind. Dammit! I forgot about Alice. She already saw the outcome the moment I decided to join them, and I gritted my teeth. They were still going to kill Bella regardless.

_See. She can do this Edward! I can’t see the outcome of the fight yet, but I know she can… you have to trust her!_

Bella turned around to face me and I realized that I was not surprised to see the determination there on her face. I was torn, and I was helpless yet here she was willing to take the risk.

“We’re going back home after this okay” Bella said firmly, and I was at a loss by the confidence behind those words. Could she really do it?

“Move” Demetri ordered and I let my feet drag me away from Bella holding on to those words.

The vampire, whose name I learned was Simone, stood two feet away from Bella and they were facing the trio of the Volturi. Everyone was on edge and I could hear the excitement from Aro’s mind.

“Sixty seconds” Aro announced and I didn’t know if I would be even more worried or relieved at the scenario.

“All this human needs to do is stay alive for sixty seconds.” He pointed to Bella. “Both of them stays within the chamber and to be fair to the human, there would be no biting.” He looked at the guard in front of him “Your attack shall not be aimed to drink her blood. If her blood is spilled, it will be your head in the furnace.” Simone gulped. He didn’t realize the trouble he was in because he had wanted to taste her blood.

_Master Aro thinks this human is strong but just look at her! I don’t think she can even throw a punch! Pathetic! I’ll show them! I just needed to make sure I don’t think of her blood… pulsing in her veins… soft warm blood… no! no! Snap out of it! You can do this! Attack! Don’t bite! That’s it! I’ll be able to prove my worth to them and I’ll finally be able to stand beside the masters! Ha! Oh, I forgot, her vampire boyfriend can read minds._

His thoughts were suddenly directed at me

_Just you watch while I destroy your precious little human!_

It took all of my control and Alice’s strong grip in my arms not to go there and rip his head off myself.

“It remains yet to be seen what would happen if you do not survive this” Aro calmly told her and my stomach lurched. “But you have my word that if you remain alive by the end of it, we shall allow you to leave this place… unharmed” So Aro had made it clear that their initial intention was not friendly when we first came in. After all, Bella knew of our existence. That was the only thing that the Volturi cared about and they were giving her a way out, a very dangerous and impossible way out.

“Begin” Cauis was the one who spoke and in that moment, I realized that it was going to be the longest sixty seconds of my existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 2 chapters for today. will add more in a few days, hopefully finishing the story this week.


	19. Sixty Seconds

The second the words came out of Cauis’s mouth, Simone immediately lunged forward and I watched in horror as he initiated the first attack.

This was a recipe for disaster. I couldn’t believe I allowed the woman I love to fight in a one on one fight against our kind.

Bella was quick to jump out of the way, trying to avoid his grasp but he was already changing directions, sneering at the slowness of the human in front of him.

_This is way too easy. How could Master Aro think that this human had killed one of us! Pssh! I’ll show this pathetic human what it’s like to become prey!_

I gritted my teeth in anger and frustration, wanting to tear him into pieces at what he was thinking.

He immediately charged towards her and before she can blink, he disappeared in front of her and appeared behind her, with hands balled into fists, ready to strike. I froze in place. He wasn’t even attempting to restrain his strength.

I wanted to close my eyes, dreading for the worst that could happen but I couldn’t tear my eyes off the scene in front of us, afraid that the next time I open my eyes, Bella would be…

I let out a hiss, trying to clear my thoughts and dared myself to focus. His fist came down but only connected to air. I heard the gasp from several of the onlookers including my own. Simone’s thoughts were filled with confusion. He moved his head from side to side.

That was when Bella appeared from above and behind him.

His head snapped to her direction but it was already too late. Bella had clasped her hands together and raised her arms above her head and with all her strength, slammed her fist to his back like a sledgehammer.

The impact reverberated towards the whole chamber and his body staggered forward, bringing him down on his knees.

The room went silent.

My eyes darted immediately towards her fists. The impact would have crushed the hands of an ordinary human, but there was no sign of any damage or even blood from her hands. It didn’t even appear to have hurt her and the relief I felt was instantaneous.

All of that happened in just three seconds and there was still fifty-seven seconds remaining. Everyone in the room had frozen, much frozen than what vampires normally can. Bella easily landed a few feet away from where he fell, alert and ready if he decides to attack again but Simone didn’t attack.

I was bombarded with thoughts of confusion, outrage and disbelief. Every one saw what happened down to the very last second.

Even after Aro’s proclamation of what Bella had done, no one truly believed that she possessed any skill that can outmatch a vampire. Most of their thoughts had revolved around pure luck if she indeed was able to kill one of us but no, they never accounted for what she can really do.

We all saw how she sidestepped and jumped upwards, using her position to leverage herself and make the attack. It was not fast enough for a vampire but the fact the she was able to do it, made it unbelievable. 

Aro’s usual carefree demeanor was slowly replaced with uneasiness at what just happened and I couldn’t help but smirk when our eyes met.

 _Looks like your memory of her doesn’t do her justice._ I shrugged but the tone of his mind made me feel uneasy.

I knew beforehand that he didn’t want Bella to die but he had already accepted the possibility of her death like a scientist would when he knew that there was always the probability of his experiment to fail. He knew his experiment was too ambitious by letting her fight one his guards. After all, the Volturi prided themselves of having the best of the best in their ranks, even to the lowest of their members.

He had used my memory of Bella fighting James as a basis of what she was capable of. He knew that Bella would be easily exhausted by facing someone clearly out of her league so he wasn’t expecting this.

He returned his gaze to Bella and was now examining her with new eyes and I followed his observations.

She was not paying attention to her spectators and instead, her eyes where focused on the fallen figure who was slowly standing up.

Her heartbeat only raised a small portion when she attacked but it was now as steady as a clock ticking. Her breathing was even and there wasn’t a hint of exhaustion on her features, a far cry from when she had escaped James’ first attack which left her breathless in just a few seconds.

That was when I really looked at her. Her physique has changed. It was not obvious to an unobservant eye but to a vampire, the difference was obvious. Bella has been training and her training was paying off. Just thinking about the way that she escaped his first attack and how she had instantly appeared behind him made me see that her speed and strength has drastically improved.

Simone slowly stood up and faced her. He went into a crouch with his teeth barring and red eyes wild with anger. The attack was not able to do any much damage to a vampire like him but his pride was another story. He did not expect her to be that fast or that strong or to even make a hit.

A growl rumbled from his chest but he did not move to attack. He didn’t want to make the same mistake again. He was a fool to have underestimated her and he did not want to make a fool of himself twice in front of the Volturi. They were already eyeing him in disgust by the weakness that he had shown and their thoughts were far from forgiving.

Whatever the outcome of this fight, he was already doomed.

Bella stepped on her side without breaking eye contact with him. He instinctively mirrored her steps and now, they were slowly circling each other.

My focus returned to reading his mind and I could hear the hesitation there. He was now unsure of what to do. His frustration was slowly building up when he couldn’t read what she was going to do next. I saw Bella through his mind and I could see her looking at him with calculating eyes. She was prepared for whatever he was going to do.

“So, tell me… what made you join the Volturi?” Bella asked him out of the blue and the vampire in front of him stopped in his tracks.

“What?”

“I’m curious. Is it for protection? Prestige? Their ideals? Is it out of fear?”

“What is it to you?!” He spat, trying to avoid answering the question. Aro was amused with the scene in front of him.

“It’s just that, you’re just so eager to please your masters. Yet, you were also afraid of them when Aro warned you not to kill me.” Bella stated a-matter-of-factly.

“You do not disobey the Masters!” He almost shouted. He wasn’t happy being interrogated in his own turf by an outsider in front of his superiors.

“I’m sure you’re dying to prove yourself to them, to show them that you have what it takes to stand beside your Masters there in front but you never got a chance did you?” Bella’s voice was calm and taunting.

The conversation was meant to prolong the fight. Bella was intentionally talking her way through her sixty seconds and he didn’t even realize it. Bella’s words stuck to him and I heard the confirmation in Aro’s mind.

When he had joined the Volturi, he had shown such enthusiasm that Cauis took a liking at him especially when he was so desperate to gain their favors that he would do everything that was asked of him. He did prove himself useful when the Volturi would be punishing other covens but when stronger and more skilled and gifted vampires came, he was suddenly pushed in the backseat and with vampires like Jane and Alec, or even Felix and Demetri, his chances of rising from his rank, was crumbled.

“Huh! I bet if I join the Volturi I won’t have a problem gaining their favor. I don’t even have to be a vampire to do that” Bella pointed out. Several reactions could be heard from the chamber.

I was mortified at her suggestion, even Alice was at a loss at what Bella was saying. The rest of the vampires where gasping in disbelief. I could hear a hiss coming from some of the guards besides the Trio, especially from Jane. They didn’t like Bella’s idea at all.

Aro however, perked up from Bella’s suggestion. His mind was reeling. He could truly see her potential now. She was strong and gifted as a human, how much more if she was to become one of us and one of them. The thought gave Aro so much delight that he didn’t bother to hide the sickening grin on his face.

“You have no place in the Volturi!” Simone shouted angrily. Bella had struck a nerve but she just shrugged and calmly walked backwards, putting some distance between them. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold off the fight any longer.

“Are you sure? Because your Master doesn’t think so” Bella tried again and this time he turned his head and Aro didn’t even hide the smile from his face. Simone stood with his mouth hanging open.

 _No! No! No! I can’t let this happen! They can’t consider a human in the Volturi!_ He was in denial.

“I think they see me as someone of more value to them than you I guess.” Bella shrugged nonchalantly.

Some of the guards in front where snorting.

“The human’s right, if she can distract him like that then no wonder he couldn’t get past his rank” Felix made a show of whispering to Demetri beside him who only sneered. Simone whirled his head to look at Bella in confusion.

“Fool, you fell for her distraction. You just wasted twenty precious seconds of the fight.” Demetri was clearly not happy with how this guard was acting.

 _Wait? What?_ And then he saw it, Bella’s calm and confident expression earlier was replaced by an apologetic look on her face but she was still as alert as ever.

“Sorry about that”

The next thought I heard from him was pure outrage. My body shook and I felt Alice’s grip in my arm tightened when his mind turned blank and we all saw the look on his eyes. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus straightened from their chairs while everyone was on edge. We knew that look all too well, it was the look of a vampire giving in to his senses. Bella was merely a prey and he was a predator and there was no stopping him now.

He dove straight towards Bella with arms arching back with the intent to rip her throat out but Bella easily jumped out of the way… and then they were dancing.

To a human eye, they would only be able to see streaks of blur here and there but to all that was watching inside the chamber, the scene was as clear as day. We could see the exact moment that she pivoted her left foot, carrying with her, her body as she turned to avoid his teeth. We could see him abruptly turn when his hands missed Bella’s torso by mere inches. It was fascinating and scary to watch at the same time.

It was vampire versus human with vampire attacking and human evading. He would attack her but she would simply turn at the last second or jump towards the other direction, each time trying her best to dodge his advances until the time was up.

Ten seconds left and his frustration was skyrocketing. The room was filled with his angry growl, sending chills to anyone who was listening. “I’m going to kill you! And I’m going to make your precious vampire watch as I drain every last bit of blood from you” He spat angrily and I froze at his threat. My eyes turned towards Bella in horror and I suddenly saw a change in her expression and her movements.

She was going to fight him head on.

Because of his comment, Bella was now set on attacking. She ran directly towards him and it was his turn to disappear in front her.

Bella planted her left hand on the floor and twisted her whole body around, aiming a kick towards where Simone appeared just behind her but he caught her leg easily. He made a move of biting her but she placed another hand on the ground and using her strength, she kicked her free leg directly towards his face.

Her feet connected to his cheek, turning his head away from the leg that he was about to bite. He snarled at her attack and instead of releasing his grip, she threw her straight to the wall in anger.

Bella somersaulted midair, landing feet first on the wall, avoiding being smashed. The force was enough so she would have the momentum to spring her body towards the waiting vampire. Bella threw a punch midair but he caught it easily with his hand, the moment she landed on solid ground. He raised his other fist towards her face but Bella caught it as easily as he did.

Both were on their feet, pushing and pulling. They were trying to overpower the other and none of them were budging but I could now see the strain on Bella’s arms. She was holding her ground but exhaustion was starting to seep in her body and I could see sweat forming on her forehead. Simone saw this and he licked his own lips unconsciously. He was so close to her now and I could smell her scent on his mind. He wanted to taste her and it was only a matter of seconds.

My hands balled into fists in anger, seeing that she was at a disadvantage. He was a vampire. He could go on and on with this fight without tiring but no matter how strong she was, she was still a human and she would be exhausted. She won’t be able to last long. He no longer cared about what his masters would do to him after this. She humiliated him in front of them and she was going to pay.

As if sensing what he was about to do, Bella stopped pushing and the sudden shift threw him off balance. Bella grabbed his one arm with both her hands and twisted it towards his back. Planting one foot in the small of his back, she used that as a leverage and in one final show of strength, pulled the arm away from his body with one metallic screech. The vampire screamed.

“Enough” Cauis barked. Her sixty seconds was up and I realized that I had stopped breathing towards the end.


	20. Goodbyes, Declarations, and Promises

Bella let the arm drop to the floor and leaped away towards the vampire. The room went silent except for the thoughts on their head but everyone else could only hear the lone vampire in the center, screeching in agony with both the pain and the humiliation of being bested by a human.

“Stand up!” Cauis told him in a cold voice, showing no hint of emotion. The vampire obeyed and struggled to stand up. His eyes were frantically darting towards the three masters that were sitting in front of him, afraid of what they were about to do to him for disobeying and for losing.

“That was quite… entertaining” Aro finally said with the same coldness as his brother.

“Master… I – “

“Hush!” Aro held out one finger. “You are hurt. Let Demetri and Felix tend to your wound” Aro’s words were chillingly soothing and with his command, Demetri and Felix were instantly at his side.

“Shall we take you to your chamber?” Felix asked him while grabbing the amputated arm.

“I… yes…” He let them drag him outside and his thoughts were resigned and wary. He knew he had disappointed them and he didn’t know how he was going to make up for it.

I glared at Aro, whose expression did not betray anything. I knew how Felix and Demetri was going to ‘take care of him’. Even if he was glad that the fight turned to Bella’s favor, he still did not like the idea that a member of his guard was defeated like that. The Volturi didn’t have room for weakness.

“Isabella…” Bella was looking at Aro warily. She was finally able to breath easily now that it was over and I went over to her side and wrapped her in my arms.

“Are you okay?” I whispered in her hair.

She inhaled deeply in my chest. “I am now”

“That was, to say the least, the most fun that we ever had in this chamber since the last hundred years! Do you all agree?” Aro asked the crowd and they all whispered murmurs of agreement at Aro’s statement. Only I could hear the uneasiness building up in their minds.

“You have given me much to ponder my dear, especially what you mentioned earlier.” He smiled at her but Bella only frowned.

“Please do understand that my intention was just for distraction. I did not mean what I said and I hope I did not offend anyone by my words.” Bella spoke carefully. I knew she didn’t want to trigger any hostility from the others in the room who were already looking at her dangerously. Bella made sure that Aro understood that she never meant any of those things that she said and I sighed in relief.

“On the contrary my dear… I was actually quite delighted at your proposition. It was quite promising…”

Aro started and his mind wandered to the idea of not only Alice and me within the Volturi ranks, but Bella as well. It was sickening to watch and I tried to erase the image of the black cloaks that were clad in our bodies.

“I am in awe of you. You’re as strong as your mind is as quick… could you blame me for wanting that? Just imagine all the things that you could do and what you could learn when you are one of us! Oh, I hope you would reconsider your position!” If Aro was trying to sell himself or the Volturi, Bella was not impressed. So am I.

“I’m really sorry to disappoint but I don’t want to join you.” Bella said with finality.

“Edward? Alice? The offer extends to you two, you know?” He smiled.

“No” I kept my voice as calm as I could.

“No thanks.”

“Ahhhh… a vampire can dream” He laughed at his own joke. No one else thought it was funny.

“Very well then. As promised… you are free to go.” I could hear Bella’s intake of breath and her body was finally able to relax beside me.

“On one condition” I froze. I heard what he wanted. I was a fool to think he would just let her go that easily. It was the one conversation that I haven’t come to terms with. It was the only argument that Bella and I ever had before I… left. It was something I could never take away from her, her humanity.

“No” I spoke too loud and Aro raised his eyebrow at me. Bella was staring at me in confusion.

“My dear Edward, I’m afraid this is non-negotiable.” He smiled evilly before continuing. “You know the rules. No humans must know of our existence. You would either have to make them one of us or…” _be their next meal…_ Aro had the decency to not say it in front of Bella.

“This situation with your Isabella is very crucial because not only is she human… but she has the strength and the skillset to kill a vampire. Imagine how our kind would react to that!”

So, this was it. If Bella remains human, the Volturi would find a way to spread rumor of a vampire-killing human. The others would be threatened and would find it in themselves to eliminate the threat before the threat eliminates them. Bella would not be safe. But if she would decide to be one of us, Bella would be spared and Aro would have the chance to see just how Bella would turn out.

My fists, clenched and unclenched in frustration. Bella was doomed either way and I was the reason for it. If only I didn’t come here, Bella wouldn’t have followed and the Volturi wouldn’t have known about her. Her memories could have returned and she could’ve gone back home. She would be away from me but she would be safe and she would stay human. No one would ever have to know.

“What if it has already been decided?” Alice finally spoke and my eyes travelled from Bella’s to her. I heard her train of thought and I could feel my eyes bulged. I can’t believe I didn’t hear this earlier!

_Let me take care of this Edward._ Alice thoughts were focused.

Aro looked at Alice curiously know, waiting for her to continue. She stepped forward.

“If we can give you assurance that Bella will not be a threat to us and will soon join our family, then will you let us go?” I heard Alice’s plan, she wanted Aro to voice out his affirmation where there are witnesses.

“Then you have my word but if I remember, Edward here has issues with Bella’s mortality” He motioned to me.

“It’s not his decision to make” Bella voiced out.

“Bella, I can’t let you do this” My voice was pained. This is not the life the I would choose for her. God! How I wish I was just an ordinary human! Things wouldn’t have to be this complicated. I wasn’t going to damn her for eternity, ruining her only chance of living a healthy, full life just so that I could be with her! She was not meant for this life!

Bella turned around and she was directly standing in front of me and her eyes were dead set on mine.

“Edward…”

“Bella, you’re really going to do this now?” Alice gently enquired, a little bit uncomfortable. Bella’s eyebrows furrowed as if deciding.

“Yes, let them hear what I have to say so they can see I’m not just a pathetic human infatuated by a sparkly vampire.” There were some chortles and some snort and some even snickered but my eyes were fixed on her.

“When you…left… I couldn’t understand why… I spent the first few months not understanding what went wrong, why you left… should I follow you? Should I wait? Should I be worried? Should I be angry? In the end, I let myself do nothing. I let the emptiness consume me and it almost broke me. There was this whole in my chest that kept on growing. Even if I never did anything, I kept filling it up with false hope that maybe it was just something temporary, that you would be back.

I started telling myself then that you were trying to give me space until it would be safer for you to come back. I spent my days training hard so I could be strong and I would be more prepared if another accident happens or maybe even avoid one from happening altogether.” I cringed trying to erase the memory of that incident that started this whole mess that I have made but Bella continued.

I realized too late that the whole in my chest was already too big and I was at a loss! How could you leave me when you told me that you loved me! That you claimed to be my mate!”

Bella’s hands were balled into fist and she was fighting back tears. I wanted to say something but the look she gave me told me that she wasn’t done.

“And then it was just too much… I realized that I couldn’t do it any longer. I didn’t want to be angry… I couldn’t just sit around waiting for nothing because Goddamit Edward Cullen! You have changed me irrevocably and I was not going to let you walk away from me like that”

“I wanted to find you so I could talk to you just like what I’m doing now. I wanted to tell you everything that I went through and see if it was the same for you and if so, stop making things so complicated already! I want to ask you Edward! Not as a human from another world to a vampire. Just Bella Swan to Edward Cullen. I love you and I want to know if you love me too?!” The last words almost turned into a whisper and my mouth hanged open.

All the while, I let myself believe that she was okay and she would be able to move on. I realize now the mistake that I have made. We were both miserable when we were apart but the moment I saw her, I felt complete again.

_There was always no doubt as to how I much I love you…. And that would never ever change._

Bella smiled my favorite smile and I realized that I had said it aloud.

“I’m glad because I’m choosing you. I understand that you wanted my life to be normal but I’m not normal. Even if I have my memories or I return to whatever world I came from, I doubt my life would be normal. That’s why I’m choosing this. I might as well spend my not so normal life with you than anything else and I’m not going to let you walk away from me again as your twisted way of protecting me from this world” Bella finally said and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was like a heavy burden was just lifted off from her.

Some of the mated vampires in the room swooned at the declaration and the others were disgusted at the drama unfolding in front of them but I couldn’t care less.

_See how much she loves you Edward? You can’t stop her from wanting to be with you._ Alice thought and then a vision of Bella finally solidified.

“It’s been decided.” Alice directed her words to Aro as if the previous drama never happened. She stepped forward and raised her right hand in offering. There was only a split-second hesitation before Aro appeared directly in front of Alice and held her hand.

Aro was seeing a vision of the future. I was running in the woods with Bella beside me. She was laughing and we were both happy. The thing that made the scene stood out was Bella’s honey-colored eyes that were the same as mine and when a ray of light hit a break from the trees, it reflected into both of our skin, like diamonds.

He let go of Alice’s hand and was now looking at Bella the same way that he would look at me and Alice, like some kind of toy that he wanted to possess but could never be his.

I, on the other hand aside from the overwhelming love that I feel for her, still felt uneasy but seeing as were Alice’s vision was going, I chose not to say anything… for now.

“So it is. If that would be the case then the three of you are free to go with the promise that the next time we meet again, Isabella will be one of us and if her memories would return by then, maybe she can indulge us about this world that she claims to be from” Aro floated back to his seat, eagerly looking forward to what the future would hold.

“We’re going to let them go just like that?” Cauis was incredulous.

“Yes, because they will make do with their promise. They know the Volturi doesn’t give second chances.” Aro stated.

“Thank you” I managed to say. I stepped aside to let Bella walk ahead. Now that we were able to buy some time with Bella’s mortality, I wanted to get her out of here as soon as possible in case they would suddenly change their mind.

“Send my regards to Carlisle, my boy. It’s been too long since we’ve had our healthy arguments. I do enjoy those times” I nodded, not wanting to drag this even more. He was starting to be annoying.

“Oh, and Isabella dear…” Bella turned to look at him. “Try not to make a career out of vampire slaying, would you? It would be such a waste if you’ve gone through all this trouble just to end up in the wrong side of the food chain” His attempt at subtlety with his joke did not mask the warning that he imposed on her.

_Ugh, is this guy serious?_ Alice was already irritated. Her vision of being with Jasper just became clearer and Alice was just as ready to leave as I was.

Bella was frowning. “I am in love with a vampire and given that I would eventually be one of you, that should be assurance enough that I wouldn’t try to do that. Of course, I have the right to defend myself if some rogue vampire would try and suck the life out of me.” Aro laughed at Bella’s choice of words.

“Of course, of course. Now, off you go! It’s almost time for our meal and we wouldn’t want any accidents to happen but please, I must demand that you stay at the front desk while the sun is still out. You may leave the castle as soon as the darkness allows you to” Aro waived us off and we didn’t even think twice because just then, the thoughts of several unsuspecting humans could now be heard at the hallway. I grabbed Bella’s hand and together with Alice, we quickly left the chamber.


	21. Going Home

I tried to drown out the thoughts of the humans, whose life would be over as soon as they enter that chamber. It was sick but it was something out of our control. Bella had stiffened when we passed by the humans on our way out and she had gripped my hand as hard as she could upon realizing what it was all about but she remained quiet.

We finally reached the end of the hallway towards a sitting room. Gianna, the human who worked at the front desk, looked between the three of us with interest but continued to work on her table.

“Stay here until night falls and then you can leave” Felix who was tasked to escort us out,`` gave us one glance before turning back towards the chamber.

As soon as he was gone, Bella collapsed to the couch. I instantly scooped her up and sat down so she would be cradled in my lap instead. Right now, I just wanted to be as close as I can get. Bella curled her body and leaned her head on my chest.

“All those people…” Bella whispered. Her eyes were closed but there was a pained expression on her face. I felt sorry that she had to see that.

“I know” My hand caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

“It’s sick that I know what’s happening behind that door and I’m powerless to do anything about it” She buried her face in my chest and I could hear the sob coming from her chest.

“It’s not your fault Bella.”

“I know but I feel like I should have been able to do something…anything”

“Hush Love. You can only do so much.” It’s been a long time since I called her that and it felt so good and it felt so right. Bella raised her head and our eyes met. Her eyes held so much regard on me that I wonder what did I ever do to deserve someone like her.

“Bella… you were amazing back there” I knew she was already exhausted but I wanted so much to hear her voice. Now that any immediate danger has been averted, I wanted to savor this moment that we were finally back in each other’s arms.

“I really didn’t have any choice.” Bella sighed and I closed my eyes. She was right. I tried thinking if there was any way to have avoided that situation earlier but there really wasn’t. It was lucky for her that she was even allowed to get out of that chamber alive and it was all because of her. All I did was make it worse and if it wasn’t for me, Bella wouldn’t even think about coming here to get me… As always, I have put her in danger and yet, here she is, still willing to love me with all her heart.

“Stop doing that!” Bella grimaced.

“Stop doing what?” What did she think I was doing? Bella gestured her hand to all of me.

“You’re doing that again. Edward, stop it with your self-loathing already! It’s done. Stop blaming yourself for all the crazy things that’s happening to me in this world!” I blinked. Was I really that obvious?

 _Duh, she’s right you know_ Alice commented in her mind.

“But this is all my fault” I argued and Bella glared at me.

“It doesn’t matter who’s fault it is. We’re alive, we’re going home to be with your family, I finally get to be with you. That’s all that really matters to me. I have you now and I’m not letting you go” I forgot how adorable her stubbornness was and I couldn’t help but let out a smile which she returned with one of her own.

“I’ve missed that” I told her, holding my fingers up to her chin.

“How long was it since your last hunt?” She suddenly asked. So observant as always. I shrugged. It felt like forever since I last hunted but whenever I inhaled to breathe her scent, the accompanying burn no longer brings out the monster inside me.

“How long has it been since you last slept?” I asked her back. Although I could see that Bella was still alert, signs of exhaustion where slowly showing on her features. After all that happened earlier, she deserved a good night’s rest.

“I can manage” She huffed. I should probably really hunt as soon as I can but it was hard for me to stay away now that I just had Bella back.

“As can I” She frowned.

“Fine, I’ll get my sleep as long as you promise to hunt before we leave for our flight” The thought does sound appealing. Hunting within Volterra was supposed to be forbidden but they didn’t say anything about hunting wildlife outside the walls. I shouldn’t have any problems if I try to hunt as far as I can from the city. I nodded in agreement.

“Good. In that case, I’ll start taking a nap here. Wake me up when we leave?” Bella was trying to stop a yawn from escaping and smiled sheepishly.

“Get some rest Bella.” She nodded and within a few minutes, I could already detect her slow, steady breathing indicating that she was fast asleep.

“She is quite a handful, isn’t she?” Alice spoke quietly to avoid waking her up and that was when I turned my head to look at my sister.

“How is she really Alice?”

“You know it’s hard to tell when it comes to Bella, but she is a very determined and stubborn woman. You know that. I did try checking up on her from time to time.” Alice held up both her hands when I gave her a sharp look.

 _I know! I know! You said not to look at her future._ “I can’t help it! I’ve just been used to focusing on her especially when she tries blocking me out that it comes as an instinct to automatically look at her future. I love her too, you know. We all do and we’re just worried. You saw when Aro read my memories. I would see Bella and she would be locked in a room or stay in your meadow or sometimes I would just see her running and never stopping… Edward, this is not just some teenager being heartbroken from her first romance. That’s why the mating bond is so powerful. Both of you are just as miserable if you’re away from each other” Alice’s gazed turned to Bella’s sleeping figure in my arms and I could hear the worry in her voice.

“And then my visions would start to blur. Not like when Bella would try to block me out because I couldn’t see at all when she does that. This, it was like static, like some kind of interference that kept me from seeing her and then she goes back to blocking me altogether. Do you know how frustrating that is! I’ve never been this helpless when it comes to my vision” Alice whined and she was right. We had always been dependent with our powers that it was driving us crazy that Bella was able to blind us from our abilities and she was the one person whose thoughts and future, matters.

“What are you going to do about her when we get home?” _Do you plan on changing her right away?_

“No” I said rather loudly and I checked to make sure Bella was still sleeping.

_You know it’s been decided. They will make sure that we make do with our promise. You know the consequences._

“I know that… it’s just…” I sighed. I really didn’t have any choice in the matter and what’s more, I wanted it. If I was selfish then yes, I’d change Bella right there and then so we can finally have our eternity together but this was not the life that I wanted for her and what’s more, her memories…

 _Her memories._ I realized her memories are what’s been bothering me as much as changing her. If we change her, there would be no turning back and if she remembers and suddenly regrets her decision, I won’t be able to forgive myself. If her memories would completely be wiped out just like Alice, then we would be left to wonder for all eternity about who she really is and where she came from. We needed to make sure that we can get her memories back and that might be the best way for me to buy some time.

 _You’re delaying until you can get her memories back?_ Alice saw the decision that I made.

“I need to know Alice, not just for her but for me as well.” I need to know if her feelings for me would still be the same once she remembers. I didn’t voice it out loud but Alice understood.

“What if she doesn’t remember?” She asked tentatively.

“I’m hoping for the best. She’s already getting some flashes of her memory before. Maybe we just need to find a trigger to get all her memories to surface.”

“I hope you’re right”

“Do you think we still have enough time before they check up on us?” Alice scanned the future.

“I don’t see them making any decisions regarding Bella anytime soon so I think it should be good.” I nodded. As soon as we get back home, we’re going to find a way to get her memories back and maybe then, I might be able to find a way to stop her from turning into one of us. After all, the future can still change with just one decision. Alice knew that... but Aro didn’t.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight from Italy was, to our relief, uneventful and as expected, the family was already waiting for us as soon as the plane touched down. I could clearly distinguish their thoughts from the waiting area even before the plane stopped. They were all anxious to see us even Rosalie. I have to say, a change of attitude would be very much welcome at this time.

“Edward!” Esme grabbed me in a fierce hug the moment that we all saw each other. Her thoughts where full of worry, anger, fear and happiness. It was a mix of emotions and I felt bad for making her feel that way.

“Mom…I’m sorry” I ran my hand through my hair like a guilty kid.

_Don’t you ever do that to me again! I thought you were…_

“I know… I’m sorry… I promise… I will never run away like that ever again”

“I’m glad to hear that son” It was Carlisle. He was holding Esme’s hand while looking me straight in the eye.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

I looked down at Bella who was smiling up at me.

“I am now.” I smiled back at her and I know Carlisle could see the happiness in my face and he knew Bella was the reason for that.

“Bella” He started to say and she broke my gaze to face my father. I could hear a lot of things in his mind that he wanted to say to her. He wanted her to know how much it meant to them for bringing me back to the family in one piece.

“Thank you…” I smiled. That would be enough for her.

“It was nothing” She murmured.

“For us… it was everything” Esme answered and held Bella’s hands.

“He would have done the same thing for me. I’m just glad to be back here with all of you”

“Too bad I’ve missed all the action but you have to tell us exactly what happened in Italy” Emmett stood behind Esme and Rosalie.

“Maybe some other time Emmett” I told him. I had a feeling Bella wouldn’t want to discuss what happened in Volterra just yet.

 _Glad you’re back still in one-piece bro._ I nodded at him.

Rosalie kept silent but her thoughts were not.

 _The next time you put us all through that, I’m going to kill you myself you hear?_ Rosalie threatened but I could hear in her thoughts that she was worried for me and even for Bella when she came to get me and for that, I was grateful.

“Shall we go home?” Alice came up to us, hand in hand with Jasper.

“Where is home?” Bella clarified. We all left Forks so it was just right for her to ask where we were moving.

“Home to Forks, Bella.” Carlisle told her and I could see the relief in her face. Forks was the only place she was familiar with and I can understand she would still want to go back there. Alice had already told them on the phone before leaving from Italy about my decision and even if they didn’t say it, I knew they preferred to stay in Forks and continue with whatever life we already built there instead of leaving someplace new and starting all over again.

Alice went with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in Rosalie’s car while Bella and I rode with Carlisle and Esme and all the while, Bella was silent during the ride. I was afraid of asking her if she was okay. I was afraid that the reality of everything that has happened would finally sink in and she would realize that she didn’t want any of this.

 _Ugh!_ I shook my head lightly to clear the thoughts running through my head and I saw Carlisle staring at me from the rearview mirror.

_Something wrong Edward?_

I shook my head in answer. Bella was right. I should stop overthinking this. She was here. She forgave me just like that and she was willing to trade her mortality just to be with me forever. Although her mortality was something I wouldn’t want her to trade just to be with me, it was something that I was still having a hard time accepting. She already chose to stay in this world and now, she was choosing to give her life away for me and even if that was something that I wanted for myself, it was an option that I preferred she wouldn’t have to choose.


	22. The Vote

**DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by SM**

**Previously:** _Something wrong Edward?_

_I shook my head in answer. Bella was right. I should stop overthinking this. She was here. She forgave me just like that and she was willing to trade her mortality just to be with me forever. Although her mortality was something I wouldn’t want her to trade just to be with me, it was something that I was still having a hard time accepting. She already chose to stay in this world and now, she was choosing to give her life away for me and even if that was something that I wanted for myself, it was an option that I preferred she wouldn’t have to choose._

It was eerie going back to the big house after everything that just happened. When we stepped out of our vehicles, we saw the house was exactly how we left it and there was no evidence that we have left for a long time.

“You’ve taken care of it?” Esme looked at Bella with wide eyes.

“During my free time…” Bella shrugged and I tried not to think too much about her comment and imagine what she did when she’s not “free”

“Thank you” Esme beamed at her then everyone proceeded to get inside. Bella and I stayed behind. We were left standing just outside the balcony. I could see the indecision in her face. Has she changed her mind?

“Bella… what is it?” She looked up at me.

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea.” She bit her lower lip and I dreaded what she was going to say next.

“Bella…”

“I decided by myself that I was going to join you but I’m not sure if they’re okay with me being part of the family.” Bella blurted out and I blinked.

A laugh escaped my mouth and I could see Bella frowning but I couldn’t stop myself. What a relief!

“Hey, looks like Italy has finally taken a toll on him… Poor kid” I could hear Emmett’s comment from inside the house.

“Edward! I’m serious!” Bella whined and I came over and gave her a hug before I could manage to stop laughing.

“I’m sorry Love… It’s just that… here I am wondering if you’re having second thoughts or that you didn’t want to go through with it when all you’re worried is if my family would accept you?!”

I was grinning from ear to ear but Bella was having none of my good mood.

“How could you even say that?!” She asked.

“Right back at you.” I smirked then I grabbed hold of her hand so I can drag her inside the house but she held her ground and I looked back to see her serious face,

“Bella, Love?”

“You know...” She started “I never really heard you agree to my decision in becoming one of you” I knew at some point she would bring that up. I didn’t realize it was this soon.

“Bella… I… I want to share the rest of my life with you but… this” I gestured to all of me “I don’t know if I could live with myself if I curse you to this… this… kind of existence.” She sighed heavily, held my hand and looked me in the eye.

“When we left Volterra, you know all too well that my mortality was already forfeited.” I grimaced but she kept me from saying anything. “I’m not blaming you for it. They were only instrument in solidifying the thing that I have already decided even before.” She continued.

“Edward, the more you are against it, the more dangerous it is… not just for me… but also for your family. This isn’t just about you and me anymore and I don’t want to be the reason that your family will be in danger”

“We can take care of ourselves” I argued.

“This is not your call to make anymore. Come on” She motioned inside and I followed her with a lot of questions. What is she trying to accomplish?

“What are you going to do Bella?” I asked suspiciously.

“I’m putting my mortality to a vote” She said as she entered the house.

Everyone should have already heard Bella earlier because when we got in, they were already settled behind the dining room table which was used more for family meetings rather than eating.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on his right and he gestured to the seat on his left so Bella could sit down while I remained standing behind her. Alice sat at the other end of the table beside Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett on her other side.

“So, Bella, I believe you have something to ask us?” Carlisle asked her directly.

Bella nodded and looked at the rest of the family before starting. 

“I believe Alice has already shared with you what happened in Italy?”

“Yep” Alice confirmed.

“Then you understand the situation that we are in?” Everyone nodded before she continued

“First of all, I’m really sorry if I put your family in trouble with the Volturi”

“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one to blame” Rosalie looked at me pointedly. All right, I deserve that. Bella went on.

“The Volturi made an ultimatum that I would have to either be one of you or die to keep your existence a secret and Alice has already shown them a future that I will become one of you.

I have made the decision to become a vampire to keep them from punishing you and of course to be with Edward. But… I’m afraid I wasn’t able to ask you all first if you would be okay with that…with me joining your family and with Edward still having some reservations with my decision, I wanted to get your opinion on the matter of my mortality.”

Everyone remained quiet to let Bella continue.

“Edward?” Bella turned to look at me. She was smart to ask me first to get my answer out of the way.

“It wouldn’t really matter whether I agree to it or not would it?” I asked.

“It won’t but I would still want to hear your confirmation here, in front of your family” If there was another way for us to be together without damning her forever, I would choose that instead of this.

“I’m still hoping for another way out from the Volturi’s ultimatum but it won’t change the fact that I still want you to be part of the family and my life, human, or otherwise” There, safe answer. I saw Jasper raise his eyebrow at me. But it was Emmett who voiced out his opinion out loud.

“Don’t kid yourself. You want this. You’re just too self-righteous to damn her of this existence” That got him a glare from Rosalie but he just shrugged and continued. “I say yes! Things has been pretty exciting the moment Bella arrived!”

“Thanks Emmett. So, a “yes” from Emmett and a “No” from Edward” Bella confirmed.

All I could do was pinch the bridge of my nose in defeat.

“Rosalie?” Bella looked at her tentatively. Among everyone in the family, Rosalie was the one that never warmed up to Bella. She maybe civil with her but she never really bothered to make an effort to get to know her on her own.

“No for me” It took a while Before Bella could manage a nod to accept her answer.

“Wait… just to be clear.” Rosalie got her attention. “I’m not opposed to you being part of the family. You’ve been with us for quite some time now. It’s something I can get used to but you choosing to be like us… we never got a choice and I wish someone would have voted “no” for me too” She said sadly. Carlisle was looking at her and the guilt he felt when he realized that Rosalie never wanted this, came back.

 _Rose… I’m sorry._ I needed to talk to Carlisle and help him understand that Rosalie didn’t mean to hurt him. I heard her thoughts and I knew she no longer blamed Carlisle for what happened and she has Emmett now. She has something to be grateful for.

“I understand.” I could hear the relief in Bella’s voice. Bella looked towards Alice and Jasper next.

“Do you really have to ask?” Alice grinned “Of course I want you to be my new sister!” Bella smiled.

“Thanks Alice… Jasper?” She looked at Alice’s mate whose gaze fell tentatively towards the crescent shape mark that was visible in Bella’s wrist. He was trying his best not to think about that moment that almost destroyed all of us. Jasper tested Bella’s emotions and I could hear in his mind that she didn’t feel any negative emotion towards him. It was not a surprise knowing that Bella already forgave him a long time ago.

“’Would be nice if I wouldn’t have to try to kill you from time to time” Jasper joked and Bella grinned.

“I’d love that too”

 _She’s amazing y’know. You’re one lucky vampire to have met someone like her_. Jasper added in his thought and I couldn’t help but agree.

“Esme?” Esme smiled warmly at her.

“Oh, Bella… of course! You are already like a daughter to me.”

“Thank you” She paused before turning to Carlisle beside her. I bet she’s regretting not asking him first knowing he was the head of the family and it was his opinion that really mattered.

“Carlisle?” He looked to me before answering. _You know Edward, there is really no other way that I can see for both of you to be together. You deserve to be happy and so does she and if this is what she wants then I won’t stop her._

“Yes of course Bella. Just being with Edward already made you part of this family and we will be here to help you with the transition.” I sighed in defeat. I wanted to be angry at the world, at how this is all turning out for Bella but could I? Knowing that deep down, I would finally be able to be with the woman I love for the rest of eternity?

“All right, where should we do this then?” Bella made a motion to stand up and I instantly stopped her. Was she serious? Now?!

“Whoah! Hold on! You want to do it now?!”

“Is there really a point of me waiting?” Bella argued.

“Yes!” I argued back and almost shouted.

“Majority wins you know. You won’t be able to do anything about it” She pointed out.

I took a deep breath so I could explain to her my side. “Love… I don’t know why you’re so eager to die but hear me out okay?” She raised her eyebrow but remained quiet so I continued. “I won’t stop you but can we at least hold this off until we can get your memories back?” There was a look of surprise on her face as if she forgot all about that situation.

I took her hands and held it in my chest. “I can’t express how much it means to me for you sacrificing your life to be with me forever… But I would never forgive myself if one day, you find yourself remembering who you really are and realize that this is not what you wanted.”

“But I do know that this is what I want for both of us” Bella tried to say. My father stood beside me and looked at Bella in the eye.

“Edward has a point Bella. You can say this is what you want now but we can never be certain until every last bits and pieces of your memory returns. Would you like Edward to live the rest of his existence seeing you regret your decision? This is not something that can be undone” Bella looked at me intently and I could see her being undecided.

“Do you like the family to live with guilt if it happened that you wouldn’t want to be part of this?”

 _Edward! You’re guilt-tripping here!_ Alice chastised but Bella needed to understand how important it was to have her full consent regarding the matter and I knew she was thinking it over.

“So…” Bella finally spoke “If I suddenly woke up tomorrow and remembered everything, would you do it then?” _Tsk. So eager for damnation._

“If that is still what you want then yes” She seems to consider that.

“Alright and you will help me with getting my memories back?” She looked like she was unsure and I acted hurt.

“Of course I will Love! You know I only want what’s best for you”

“Believe me when I say Edward wants you to remember as much as you do” Alice hugged her shoulders in reassurance.

“Yeah! Not to mention, making sure that no one already has a claim on you” Emmett guffawed.

“Hey, what am I? Jewelry?!” She replied aghast and I had to smile while kissing the knuckles on her fist.

“The most precious of all”


	23. Epilogue

Just as the sun was setting, a young couple was happily walking in the streets of Seattle but their destination wasn’t random.

You would think that they were just enjoying the evening together so they could go into a restaurant where most young couple would go on a date, but instead, they went inside Seattle Tech, the City’s biggest technological company.

The establishment was already closed but they were greeted by the head of Seattle Tech who had initially called them and was the reason why they were there in the first place.

Half an hour later, they both came out of the building and the young man was still left with more questions rather than answers.

They had asked help to fix a watch that the young woman owned. They knew the watch held advance technology that wasn’t readily available. After testing it today, they were able to turn it on but it wasn’t giving out anything useful. The device only showed the initials GKC on the screen and nothing else.

The young woman on the other hand had a hopeful look in her face as she held on to her old watch inside her pocket. Even though the only thing it did was turn on, it was already a step forward from what they were wanting to achieve. She was hopeful that one day, she will be able to find a way to make it work so she can find her way back home and get the answers she needed to know who she really is.

While the couple exited the building and made their way to their car, someone was observing the young woman from afar, away from the range of the young man who had the ability to read the minds of anyone around him.

The stranger was observing her with surprise and hatred in his eyes. His tall and large frame stood alone on top of a second floor building. He was alone with nothing on him except the clothes that he was wearing. Although his shirt did nothing to protect him from the cold night, it did not seem to bother him at all as he was focused at the image of the young couple two streets away.

Even when the street was still busy with people buzzing around, he was able to distinguish the young woman from afar. He was surprised to see her still alive. He had since hated the organization that she was working with because they have always been a hindrance to his plans. They were always there to stop him from getting what he wants.

Now, his hatred was focused on her because she was the one who had stopped him from the last time he attempted to gain control of a planet that was rich with resources.

If not for her, he would still have been out there, wreaking havoc in the Universe but here he was, stuck in a world that he was unfamiliar.

Before he came to this world, he woke up in a limbo and remembered what had brought him to that place. Afraid that he might have been stuck there for a longer time, he worked his way to get out and when he did, he was brought to this world.

He had been wandering for a few days trying to find out where he was and it didn’t take long for him to find out that he was in a world called Earth but this was an unfamiliar Earth because he knew of the planet.

He knew that the planet was the home base of the Organization that has been thwarting his plans for world domination and he knew that it was also the home planet of the young woman who brought her here but this Earth didn’t have any signs that the Organization existed and wondered if this was a different Earth altogether. He knew stories of parallel universes but have always thought of its existence as myth, until now.

His thoughts went back to observing the young woman from a distance and she seems to have been able to blend in already to this world. How long he was stuck in that limbo, he was not sure but what he is sure is that he wanted his revenge towards her.

He wanted to go nearer, to find out where she was heading and made a move to follow.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” A female voice spoke.

He turned around to see that he was still alone where he was standing but the voice did not cause him to be alarmed. Instead, he was curious.

“And why is that?” He asked calmly. He turned towards a movement in the shadows to his left.

“You wouldn’t want them to hear your intentions know, would we?” The voice spoke again but this time, a figure slowly approached from the shadows and the one thing that stood out was her bright orange hair and her blood red eyes.

“And what would that intentions be?” She had stopped a few feet from him and he stood to face her, in caution. He knew right there that she was not an ordinary woman and she was dangerous.

“Ohwww,” She purred. “I can see it in your eyes. You want revenge but what I’m curious about is… who among the two are you taking it on?” She looked at him with calculating eyes.

“What is it to you?” He asked but she merely smiled before responding.

“Humor me” She taunted and the man eyed her. She might be of use to him. He needed someone that is familiar with this world and she might just be the answer to his problems.

“The girl”

She raised her eyebrow. “Hmmm, it seems we do have something in common.” She started to approach him seductively. “I have unfinished business with the boy but…” She started to say as she started to circle him and in his ear, she whispered. “I don’t mind seeing both of them suffer”

“What do you propose?” The man smiled evilly. This was starting to get interested for him.

“Let me show you.” She whispered then disappeared.

The movement caused him to be alert and sensing immediate danger, his hands acted on instinct and lashed out on the blurry movement that came for him. His hands caught the woman’s neck as she was about to lunge for him.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” His anger was mixed with confusion as he felt her hard skin beneath his hands. It was like trying to grip on marble. He wondered if she was a kind of artificial being and if he gripped tighter, would she break?

Her eyes were frantic at the moment that his hands closed tighter in her neck.

“Wait!” She called out.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t break your neck right this moment?” He asked coldly. He had the upper hand but he knew he shouldn’t be taking any chances with her.

“I want you to be part of my plan.” She started.

“That boy… he can read the minds of anyone nearby that is why it’s not that easy to sneak around them” Now he understood her first warning.

She held the arm that was holding her. He wondered how strong she was. He wondered if she could easily break his arms but the way she was holding, he can sense that she wasn’t taking any chances of her neck being severed. Both of them were testing each other’s strengths.

“A plan is already in motion.” That made him pay close attention.

“I just needed more men to help me realize it and then I ran into you and I thought that you would be useful” She explained and then she grinned wickedly.

“I realize now that you’re far more than what I expected. You are strong and I’m curious to see what you can do more if… you become one of us”. He immediately understood that the woman was not any ordinary human or maybe even not human at all.

That made him think.

“That boy… is he like you?” She nodded.

‘What do I get if I become… one of you?” He asked, now curious.

“Power” That was the word that he was looking for and the look in his eyes told her that he was already considering it.

“There are more of us in this world. Some stronger and more powerful and with your strength as a human, just imagine what you can do once your abilities are enhanced.”

He didn’t need to tell her that the term human was only applicable to the beings that lived on Earth and he wasn’t one of them but having the same features and body function as them, it did not really matter.

He was much more interested on what she was offering.

“Tell me… what’s the catch?” He had an idea that there was something more to being transformed into something else.

“Blood” She told him. “The only thing that will keep you alive is blood”

“Whose blood?”

The woman turned her head towards the busy street below and the man understood. This world was getting more and more interesting for him.

To have species living among unsuspecting humans who see them as food. It’s just the same as other worlds he has been in. Everything and everyone will always be part of the food chain. It’s just a matter of who was on top and it looks like in this world, this species were discreetly on top.

A new plan was starting to form in his mind. After he gets his revenge, he wanted to explore. With the Guardian Knights not existing in this world, who was to stop him from getting what he wants?

With that in mind, he slowly released his grip from the woman’s neck and she took it as a sign of his agreement.

She grabbed the arm that had held her earlier and took a bite and before she could lose herself to the taste of blood, she jumped away from him.

He was caught off guard by what she had done but before he can question her, he felt a burn slowly radiating from where she had bitten and it was slowly crawling towards every part of his body. He staggered backwards at the first sign of pain that he could not control.

For a few seconds, he was able to hold himself steady but when the burn consumed his insides, he dropped to his knees and looked at the woman with loatheness.

“What did you do?!” He struggled to speak but she only looked at her curiously and then slowly, she walked back towards him.

“Sshhh” She crooned. “It’s all right”

He regretted not finishing her off earlier and now he was no longer in control of his body. The only thing he wanted was for the burning to stop.

“Three days” She told him but he could barely focus on her voice.

“All you need to do is endure for three days… and you… shall be reborn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! yes!! finally! Whew!! I feel like I couldn't move forward until I have posted the last parts of this book here and now that I finally did, I can focus on completing the third book which I have already slowly started. Thank you all for your feedback and for liking the story. ^_^


End file.
